WHO IS MY TRUE LOVE? - NamJin TaeJin VHope VKook VMin YoonMin FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988", tentang persahabatan dan liku-liku cinta diantaranya. Dengan visualisasi member bangtan di RUN era! Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin
1. Chapter 1

Title: Who Is My True Love?

Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin

Genre: Love, Friendship

Lenght: Chapter Part

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".

* * *

 _Pictures I'm living through for now  
Trying to remember all the good times  
Our life was cutting through so loud  
Memories are playing in my dull mind  
I hate this part paper hearts  
And I'll hold a piece of yours  
Don't think I would just forget about it  
Hoping that you won't forget about it_

Lagu itu terus berputar di dalam kamar seorang pria bernama Jin. Ia memandangi fotonya bersama dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Dan air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata indahnya. Ia tidak menyangka kisah cintanya akan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan kenangan yang terlalu manis untuk dilupakannya.

* * *

"Pagi, kaliaaaaan~" sapa pria dengan wajah tampan bernama Taehyung itu kepada sahabat-sahabat dekatnya yang sudah berkumpul di rumah makan favorit mereka.

"Yaaaa, TaeTae, kau selalu saja telat~" sahut pria berambut orange yang bernama Jimin.

"Mana titipanku hyeong?" sahut pria yang paling muda diantara mereka, Jungkook namanya.

Taehyung mengeluarkan sekotak kimchi buatan ibunya. Kimchi buatan ibu Taehyung memang menjadi makanan favorit sahabatnya yang bernama Jungkook itu.

"Aku juga mau~ Aku juga mauuuu~" sahut pria yang setahun lebih tua dari Taehyung, Hoseok namanya. Hoseok selalu saja penuh dengan semangat, bahkan pagi ini ia terlihat sangat bersemangat ketika melihat sekotak kimchi itu.

"Itu titipanku hyeong!" sahut Jungkook, tidak iklas berbagi dengan Hoseok.

"Yaaaaaa~ Anak kecil tidak boleh makan terlalu banyak" sahut Hoseok sambil memukul pelan kepala Jungkook.

Jimin dan Taehyung tertawa melihat kelakuan para sahabatnya itu.

"Yaiiissshh, kalian memang tidak pernah bisa tenang" sahut pria berambut hijau itu. Ia yang paling tua diantara kelompok sahabat masa kecil ini. Yoongi namanya. Yoongi terlihat sedang tertidur, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kau begadang lagi semalaman hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Iya, makanya kalian jangan berisik, aku mau tidur sebentar." sahut Yoongi, masih sambil memejamkan kedua matanya yang kecil itu.

Taehyung tahu dengan jelas bahwa semalam pasti Yoongi tidak tidur karena sibuk membuat lagu. Impian Yoongi sejak kecil memang menjadi seorang komposer, dan Taehyung tidak menyangka bahwa sampai saat ini pun impiannya masih sama.

Berbeda dengan Yoongi, impian Taehyung ketika masih kecil adalah menjadi seorang dokter, namun kini impiannya berubah. Ia ingin menjadi seorang aktor.

Jungkook dan Hoseok masih terlihat memperebutkan kimchi buatan ibunya Taehyung ketika pemilik rumah makan itu menghampiri mereka. Seorang wanita berusia separuh baya itu sudah sangat hafal dengan keributan sekelompok anak muda ini. Ia sudah membuka rumah makan itu sejak sekelompok anak muda ini masih berada di sekolah dasar.

Kelima anak muda itu sudah berteman sejak kecil karena dibesarkan di lingkungan yang sama. Orang tua mereka bertetangga, sehingga mereka pun bersahabat dekat. Bahkan sampai sekarang, ketika mereka menginjak sekolah menengah atas.

"Apa kalian akan memesan makanan seperti yang biasa kalian pesan?" tanya ahjumma pemilik rumah makan itu.

"Iya, ahjumma~ Seperti biasa, fried chicken 1 porsi, seasoned chicken 1 porsi, dan cola 5 gelas" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, menampilkan eye smile kesukaan ahjumma pemilik rumah makan itu.

"Aigooo~ Kyeoptaaaa~" sahut ahjumma pemilik rumah makan itu sambil mengusap kepala Jimin.

Tak lama kemudian makanan pesanan mereka dihidangkan. Jimin membangunkan Yoongi yang tengah tertidur. "Hyeong, makanannya sudah siap." Yoongi menguap sambil membuka kedua mata kecilnya itu, lalu duduk dengan tegak. Mereka berlima langsung saja melahap makanan kesukaan mereka itu.

Hoseok diam-diam membuka kotak kimchi yang diletakkan Jungkook di meja. Taehyung yang melihat keusilan Hoseok hanya tersenyum. Jungkook terlalu sibuk melahap ayam di hadapannya hingga tidak sadar bahwa Hoseok tengah mencuri kimchinya.

"Jungkook, kimchimu" sahut Yoongi sambil menggigit paha ayam yang ada di tangan kanannnya. Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Hoseok sedang mengunyah beberapa kimchi miliknya. "Yaaaaa! hyeoooonngggg~" Jungkook memukul bahu Hoseok.

"Apa? Yaaa? Yaaa? Wah Jungkook, kau benar-benar tidak sopan" sahut Hoseok sambil memukul pelan kepala belakang Jungkook. Jungkook dan Hoseok kini memulai lagi pertengkaran kecil mereka. Yoongi tertawa melihat pertengkaran kedua dongsaengnya itu.

* * *

"Namjoon aaaa~ Aku datang.. Buka pintunyaaaaa" teriak Jin dari depan rumah Namjoon. Namjoon berlari dari kamarnya menuju ruang utama lalu membuka pintu. "Ah, kau sudah datang, ayo masuk hyeong." sahut Namjoon.

Berbeda dengan kelima pria muda yang berisik tadi, Namjoon dan Jin juga sudah bersahabat sejak kecil namun mereka sama-sama merupakan siswa teladan di sekolahnya dan jarang mau diajak bolos bersama kelima pria tadi, sehingga mereka secara terpisah menjalin persahabatan ini. Hanya mereka berdua.

Namjoon seumuran dengan Hoseok, 2 tahun dibawah Jin, namun Namjoon masuk sekolah terlalu cepat dan mendapatkan kelas akselerasi sehingga ia sekelas dengan Jin. Mereka saat ini tengah menjalani kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa jurusan sastra tingkat dua.

Untuk Yoongi dan Hoseok, saat ini mereka duduk di kelas 3 SMA. Walaupun Yoongi setahun lebih tua dari Hoseok, namun ia pernah mengalami sakit yang cukup parah waktu SD sehingga ia harus mengulang setahun dan berakhir di kelas yang sama dengan Hoseok. Taehyung dan Jimin seumuran, mereka saat ini duduk di kelas 2 SMA, dan untuk Jungkook yang 2 tahun lebih muda dari Taehyung dan Jimin, ia masuk sekolah setahun lebih cepat dari anak-anak seumurannya sehingga saat ini ia tengah duduk di kelas 1 SMA.

Namjoon dan Jin masuk ke kamar Namjoon, membuka laptop mereka, bersiap untuk mengerjakan tugas presentasi kelompok mereka yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan. Pandangan Jin tertuju kepada sebuah foto di atas meja Namjoon. Foto Namjoon sedang tersenyum bersama dengan Taehyung. Tangan Namjoon ada di atas kepala Taehyung, dan Taehyung tersenyum sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

-TBC-

 **Note: Ini FF juga bakalan agak panjang ya readers, mohon ditunggu terus lanjutan chapternya :) Karena lagi garap yang mystery of bangtan village juga, jadi pengerjaan lanjutan chapter ini kalau agak lama mohon dimaklumi, jangan lupa stay tune terus tunggu lanjutan chapternya ya :) jangan lupa reviewnya juga :) /bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review yang masuk:**

 **nnavishiper: thx for review :) keep reading ya chinggu, mohon ditunggu lanjutannya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Who Is My True Love?

Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin

Genre: Love, Friendship

Lenght: Chapter Part

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".

* * *

Namjoon menyadari, bahwa lagi-lagi Jin menatap foto di atas meja itu. "Kau... Masih mencintainya, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon. Jin tersenyum, senyuman yang pahit. "Bahkan ia baik-baik saja tanpaku sekarang, hanya aku yang masih terjebak dalam perasaan sialan ini." sahut Jin.

Namjoon memang menyadari, ada aura yang begitu kuat yang keluar dari senyuman adiknya itu. Namjoon tahu, ada banyak orang yang mencintai adiknya, karena senyuman dan kepribadiannya. Ya, Taehyung adalah adik kandung Namjoon, dan Taehyung adalah mantan kekasih Jin.

Walaupun kadang kelakuan adiknya itu agak aneh, tapi adiknya itu memiliki rasa sosial yang sangat tinggi, dan tentunya wajah yang tampan, sehingga banyak orang yang menyukai adiknya itu.

"Kau yakin ia baik-baik saja tanpamu, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Haruskah kujawab?" sahut Jin dengan suara lirihnya.

Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum kecil lalu mengajak Jin memulai mengerjakan tugas presentasi mereka.

TING TONG! TING TONG!

"Ah, para bocah berisik itu tiba" sahut Namjoon mendengar bel rumah berbunyi. Rumah Namjoon dan Taehyung memang selalu menjadi markas kelima bocah itu berkumpul karena orang tua Taehyung dan Namjoon jarang ada di rumah, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Namjoon melirik ke arah Jin. "Aku baik-baik saja, Namjoon a~ Sana turun, bukakan pintunya, dan jangan lupa nanti tutup pintu kamarmu rapat-rapat, mereka sangat berisik, aku takut tidak bisa fokus mengerjakan tugas kita." sahut Jin menyadari bahwa Namjoon tengah memandanginya.

Namjoon berlari membuka pintu rumahnya. Benar saja, kelima bocah berisik itu ada disana. "Hai Namjoonie~" sahut Yoongi sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengajak Namjoon ber-highfive. Namjoon menepukkan telapak tangannya ke tangan Yoongi. "Wassup, bro~"

"Namjoon a~ Wah, wajahmu terlihat semakin tua, tak akan ada yang percaya kita seumuran, hahaha" sahut Hoseok sambil mencubit pipi Namjoon. "Masuk sana" sahut Namjoon sambil memukul pelan pantat Hoseok.

"Hai hyeong~" sahut Jimin dan Jungkook bersamaan sambil tersenyum layaknya anak kecil. Namjoon tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua bocah itu.

"Hyeong, kimchinya masih ada di kulkas? Hoseok hyeong juga ingin meminta sekotak" sahut Taehyung. "Lihat saja, aku tidak hafal, Tae." jawab Namjoon. "Aku kembali ke kamarku ya" Namjoon berpamitan kepada kelima bocah itu.

"Ada Jin hyeong diatas, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung. Ia tadi jelas-jelas melihat ada sandal Jin di teras rumahnya. Namjoon mengangguk, lalu tersenyum kecil, dan berjalan ke atas menuju kamarnya.

Taehyung menarik nafas. "Masih belum melupakannya, Tae?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung menggeleng. "Bukan itu, hanya saja... Ah.. Sudahlah~"

Hoseok menatap Taehyung beberapa detik lamanya, lalu menghampiri Taehyung dan merangkulnya. "Mana kimchiku, mana?" sahut Hoseok dengan nada cerianya.

Kelima bocah itu benar-benar berisik di lantai bawah. Suara mereka bahkan terdengar sampai kamar Namjoon, walaupun pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup rapat. Jin bisa dengan jelas mendengar teriakan Taehyung dari bawah sana.

Tanpa terasa sudah dua jam berlalu. Presentasi sudah selesai dikerjakan. "Karena ini hari Minggu, ayo kita bermain bowling, Namjoon a~" sahut Jin. Namjoon mengiyakan ajakan Jin dan berganti pakaian. "Kajjaaaa~" sahut Namjoon. Mereka berdua turun ke bawah.

Tatapan Jin beradu dengan tatapan Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum. "Hai, hyeong, apa kabar?" tanya Taehyung. "Uhhh.. Baik..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang canggung.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook. "Bermain bowling, mau ikut?" sahut Namjoon.

"Ayo Jimin hyeong, kita ikut!" Jungkook begitu antusias mendengar kata bowling. Jungkook suka berolahraga, impiannya adalah menjadi atlet nasional. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku lelah Jungkookie~" sahut Jimin.

"Kita akan menonton dvd, kau lupa?" sahut Yoongi, mengeluarkan dvd yang ada di tasnya. "Ah! Mengapa tidak daritadi kau keluarkan dvdnya hyeong" Taehyung protes karena dvd yang ingin mereka tonton baru dikeluarkan Yoongi sekarang.

"Maaf aku lupa" jawab Yoongi singkat dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah. Hoseok mengacak-acak rambut Yoongi. "Kau memang pelupa hyeong."

"Oke, kalau gitu kami berangkat sekarang, jaga rumah baik-baik Taehyung a~" sahut Namjoon. Taehyung mengganggukan kepalanya, jarinya membentuk tanda "OK". Namjoon dan Jin berjalan menuju mobil Jin.

"Ia benar-benar sangat baik tanpaku" Jin berbisik pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Namjoon menepuk bahu Jin, memberikan semangat.

* * *

 _I live through pictures as if I was right there by your side  
But you'll be good without me and if I could just give it some time  
I'll be alright_

 _Goodbye love you flew right by love_

Lagu itu lagi-lagi terputar di dalam kamar Jin. Dan lagi-lagi Jin memandangi fotonya dengan Taehyung, air mata kembali menggenang di kedua mata indahnya itu. Kejadian siang tadi cukup membuktikan bahwa Taehyung baik-baik saja tanpanya.

Kenangannya dengan Taehyung berputar lagi di benaknya. Ketika sore itu ia menyatakan perasaanya pada Taehyung. Ini sangat memalukan untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada pria itu, namun ia memberanikan dirinya. Dan tanpa disangka Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya dan menjawab sambil tersenyum manis, "Aku juga menyukaimu hyeong."

Mereka mulai resmi berkencan, dan Taehyung seringkali memberikan kejutan untuknya. Walau Jin yang terlebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya, namun Taehyung yang lebih sering mengejutkan Jin dengan kejutan-kejutan kecil.

Jin ingat waktu itu Jin sedang berulangtahun, tengah malam Taehyung datang ke depan jendela kamar Jin, ia menelepon Jin, menyuruh Jin melihat ke luar jendela kamarnya.

Ketika Jin melihat ke luar sana, ada Taehyung berdiri sambil tersenyum manis, membawa sebuah cake strawberi yang indah, lilin-lilin di cake itu menerangi wajah Taehyung, membuat wajah Taehyung terlihat lebih bersinar dari bulan dan bintang yang ada di langit malam.

* * *

Hoseok merenung di dalam kamarnya, mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Dan lagi-lagi ia mulai menendangi selimutnya yang tidak bersalah itu.

 _Only you woo woo woo woo woo (you!)  
You woo woo woo woo woo (you!)  
Why did I do that? My head is spinning  
I keep kicking my innocent blankets (kick kick)_

"Mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk menunjukkan perasaanku padanya? Arggghhhhhh!" Hoseok menggerutu sendirian sambil terus menendang selimutnya. Kalau saja selimutnya bisa bicara, akan ada banyak kata-kata makian yang terucap dari selimut itu, karena Hoseok selalu saja menendanginya setiap malam, dan hal ini sudah berlangsung tiga tahun lamanya.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review on chapter 1:**

 **Aiko Vallery : udah dilanjut ini ya ke chapt 2 :) keep reading and thx for review :)**

 **hosiki : bagus deh kalo udah nonton reply 1988, salah satu drama terbaik yg pernah ada tuh makanya gw keinspirasi bikin ini ff dari situ :) alurnya rahasia/? keep reading & thx for review ya :)**

 **Gummysmiled : whoa~ thx for your attention /bows 90 degree/ semoga kelanjutannya tidak mengecewakan anda :) keep reading and thx reviewnya :)**

 **GitARMY : done to chapt 2, chapt 3 dan seterusnya mohon ditunggu ya, thx for reading & review :)**

 **kaga nyangka FF yang ini byk peminatnya, makasih buat semua dukungan dan supportnya /bows/ keep reading ya all :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Who Is My True Love?

Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin

Genre: Love, Friendship

Lenght: Chapter Part

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".

* * *

Senin pagi adalah waktu yang sangat dibenci kelima bocah berisik itu. Sekolah, pelajaran, semua hal itu cukup untuk membuat Yoongi menguap berkali-kali sambil menunggu bus di halte dekat rumah mereka.

"Kau harus tidur di malam hari, hyeong" sahut Jimin. Yoongi hanya menggangguk sambil memejamkan matanya. Mereka berlima selalu berangkat sekolah bersama. Satu telat, maka semua harus telat. Itu prinsip mereka.

"Ya, Yoongi hyeong, tugasmu tak lupa kau kerjakan kan?" tanya Hoseok. "Aku tidak sepikun itu." sahut Yoongi sambil menendang-nendang kerikil dekat sepatunya. "Aku masih menyesal melihatmu dihukum minggu lalu," sahut Hoseok, berbohong. Ia tidak menyesal, namun ingin tertawa melihat Yoongi dihukum karena lupa mengerjakan tugasnya minggu lalu.

Yoongi memukul pelan kepala Hoseok. "Kalau mau tertawa jangan ditahan bodoh!" Yoongi jelas-jelas tahu Hoseok sedang menahan tawanya. Jungkook tiba-tiba tertawa, ia ingat cerita Hoseok minggu lalu tentang bagaimana Yoongi dihukum oleh gurunya. Yoongi disuruh membersihkan papan tulis sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya.

"Lakukan disini hyeong, aku mau melihatnyaaaa~" Jungkook menggoda Yoongi. Jimin membela Yoongi dengan menyikut perut Jungkook. "Hentikan, kasihan Yoongi hyeong". Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Taehyung tertawa melihat kelakuan magnae di kelompoknya itu.

* * *

"Yoongi hyeong, Hoseok hyeong" Jimin berteriak kecil memanggil kedua sahabatnya yang masih berada di kelas. Ini jam istirahat, saatnya mereka makan bersama.

Mereka duduk di meja yang sama di kantin sekolah. Jujur saja pemandangan ini menjadi perhatian banyak siswa yang ada di kantin, karena mereka berlima terkenal sebagai sekelompok pria tampan di sekolah tersebut.

Seperti biasa, keributan selalu terjadi setiap mereka berlima berkumpul. Yoongi cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya lalu tertidur di atas meja. Jimin menutupi mulut Yoongi dengan tissue agar tidak terlihat oleh siswa lainnya, karena mulut Yoongi selalu terbuka lebar setiap ia tertidur.

Jungkook memperhatikan Jimin, kemudian melihat ke arah luar kantin. "Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Taehyung sambil menyikut lengan Jungkook. Jungkook hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Hoseok hyeong, mau kuambilkan minum?" tanya Taehyung, melihat minuman di gelas Hoseok kosong. Hoseok mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tak lama bel berbunyi. "Hyeong, bangun, ayo masuk kelas." Hoseok membangunkan Yoongi. Mereka pun masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

* * *

Namjoon dan Jin sedang duduk di perpustakaan kampus, membaca beberapa buku referensi untuk tugas mereka. "Namjoon a~ Nanti pulang dari kampus aku masak di rumahmu ya? Ayah ibumu sedang dinas luar kota kan?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon tersenyum sambil mengangguk, menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya. Masakan Jin adalah masakan yang paling disukainya. "Kau seharusnya mengambil jurusan tata boga bukan sastra, bodoh" sahut Namjoon.

Jin hanya tersenyum. Ia mengingat saat memilih jurusan untuk kuliahnya, saat itu ia masih berpacaran dengan Taehyung. Taehyung juga menyarankannya untuk masuk jurusan tata boga, namun Jin berkata bahwa ia ingin mempelajari sastra mengikuti jejak Namjoon. Jin ingin membuat sekumpulan puisi yang dibukukan, dan semua puisi itu adalah puisi yang ditujukan untuk Taehyung.

"Aku akan memberikanmu sekumpulan puisi ciptaanku. Aku akan menerbitkannya dan menuliskan namamu di halaman pertama buku itu. Kepada inspirasiku, cinta sejatiku, Kim Taehyung." Itulah yang dikatakannya kepada Taehyung saat itu, Dan ia ingat betul saat itu Taehyung tersenyum, dan berkata akan menunggu saat itu tiba.

"Namjoon a~ Apa cita-citamu masih sama? Membuat lirik lagu dan menulis novel yang bisa menginspirasi anak-anak muda di negara kita ini?" tanya Jin tiba-tiba.

Namjoon mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku selama ini. Kau? Bukankah kau ingin menjadi koki? Aku ingat jawabanmu saat guru SMP kita bertanya padamu waktu itu." jawab Namjoon. Jin terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab, "Entahlaaaah~" Jin menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Namjoon menatap sahabatnya itu. "Semangatlah, kawan! Aku yakin kau bisa membuat kumpulan puisi dan menjadi terkenal. Taehyung bukanlah satu-satunya alasan untukmu dalam membuat puisi kan? Masih ada banyak inspirasi disekitarmu. Hwaitiiiing!"

* * *

Kelima bocah itu memutuskan kembali berkumpul di rumah Taehyung sepulang sekolah. Mereka mencari makanan karena kelaparan. "Tidak ada makanan di kulkasmu, Taehyung" sahut Hoseok. "Ayah Ibuku baru pulang dua hari lagi, hyeong." sahut Taehyung. "Aigoooo~" Hoseok menepuk bahu Taehyung.

"Aku lapaaaaar~" rengek Jungkook. "Kau berisik" Yoongi memasukkan dasinya ke mulut Jungkook. "Jorok, hyeong!" Jungkook mengerucutkan lagi bibir mungilnya itu. Yoongi tertawa lalu mengambil remote untuk menyalakan televisi.

TING TONG~

Bel berbunyi. Taehyung membukakan pintu, dan terkejut melihat sosok Jin disana. Jin dan Namjoon baru saja tiba sepulang dari kampus. "Hai, hyeong" Taehyung melambaikan tangannya, agak canggung. Jin tersenyum kaku, sedangkan Namjoon langsung masuk sambil menarik tangan Jin agar ikut masuk dengannya.

"Yeaaaay, ada Jin hyeong! Ayo hyeong, memasak. Tidak ada apa-apa di rumah ini untuk dimakan." Hoseok begitu senang melihat kedatangan Jin. Taehyung menatap punggung Jin. Hoseok melirik ke arah Taehyung sekilas, kemudian mendorong bahu Jin dan membawanya ke dapur.

Untung tadi sepulang dari kampus, Namjoon dan Jin sudah berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan untuk dimasak. "Chef Jin showtimeeee~" teriak Hoseok dari dapur memberitahukan kepada sahabat-sahabatnya di ruang utama bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada makanan untuk mereka lahap.

Jimin memperhatikan Taehyung kemudian berbisik kepadanya, "Kau baik-baik saja, Tae?" Taehyung terkejut. Ia hanya mengangguk, lalu melihat ke arah Hoseok yang baru saja keluar dari dapur menuju ruang utama untuk bergabung dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Sementara itu Yoongi terlihat kebingungan mencari channel televisi. Jimin menghampirinya. "Channel apa hyeong?" tanya Jimin. "Acara musik mingguan, di channel berapa? Aku lupa." jawab Yoongi. Jimin menekan angka 8 di remote televisi. "Gumawo, Jimin a~" sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum. Jimin mengangguk sambil membalas senyuman Yoongi.

* * *

 _You are my only sun, one and only in the world  
I bloomed for you, but I'm still getting thirsty  
It's too late, too late, I can't live without you  
Though my branch runs dry, I reach for you with all my strength _

_No matter how far I reach for you,  
It is just an empty dream dream dream  
No matter how crazy I run,  
I remain on the same place place place  
Just burn me! Yes, push me out!  
This is crazy-fool's love running_

Lagu itu terputar di dalam kamar Jimin. Jimin menatap foto yang ada di genggamannya itu. Fotonya bersama dengan keempat sahabat baiknya.

 _Let me run more  
Please let me run more  
Even though my feet are full of scars  
I smile whenever I see you_

 _Let's run run run again! I can't stop running  
Let's run run run again! I can't help running  
Only thing I can do is run  
Only thing I can do is love you_

 _Let's run run run again! It's ok to fall down  
Let's run run run again! It's ok to be injured  
I am happy enough even though I can't get you  
Curse me, this foolish destiny!_

Jimin menghela nafas panjang, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Foto itu diletakkan di bawah bantalnya, lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya yang terpejam.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review chapter 2 :**

 **nohkunatip: jarang nemu jhope nguke ya? btw thx for reading & review, keep reading ya :)**

 **nnavishiper : here, chapter 3 :) keep reading ya, thx for review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Who Is My True Love?

Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin

Genre: Love, Friendship

Lenght: Chapter Part

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".

* * *

Pagi ini kelima bocah berisik itu benar-benar penuh semangat. Mereka sudah standby di halte lebih pagi dari biasanya karena pagi ini adalah hari ulang tahun sekolah mereka sehingga tidak ada pelajaran hari ini. Khusus hari ini diadakan pertandingan olahraga di SMA tempat mereka menuntut ilmu itu.

Hoseok terus memukuli kepala Jungkook yang sedari tadi terus mengejeknya. Yoongi masih terus menguap dan Jimin berkali-kali menutup mulut Yoongi yang terbuka lebar saat sedang menguap. Taehyung tertawa lebar melihat kelakuan Hoseok dan Jungkook, sesekali Taehyung ikut memukuli punggung Jungkook.

Bus yang ditunggu kelima bocah itu tiba. Mereka segera berlari masuk agar dapat duduk di kursi paling belakang, karena hanya kursi paling belakang itulah yang memiliki lima tempat duduk berjejeran.

Taehyung duduk di samping jendela, sesekali ia menatap sosok Hoseok yang sedang asik mengelitiki pinggang Jungkook yang terpantul di jendela sebelahnya itu. Sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibir merahnya.

Yoongi tertidur di bus dan Jimin menarik kepala Yoongi agar kepala Yoongi dapat bersandar di bahunya. "Yoongi hyeong memang luar biasa, ia bahkan terus tertidur ketika kedua bocah ini sangat ribut." sahut Jimin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jungkook dan Hoseok.

PLAK!

Pukulan ringan mendarat di kepala Jimin. "Bocah? Aku lebih tua darimu" sahut Hoseok. Taehyung tertawa melihat pukulan yang diterima Jimin. Jimin mendelik ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung hanya tersenyum mengejek Jimin. "Yaissshhhh.. Kalian memang berisik" sahut Yoongi masih dengan mata terpejam.

* * *

"Halo?" Namjoon menjawab handphonenya yang berdering.

"Namjoon a~ Aku ijin hari ini. Tolong absenkan aku ya" suara Jin terdengar tidak sehat.

"Kau sakit hyeong?"

"Uhmmmm... Badanku demam saat bangun tidur tadi, Namjoon a~ Tolong absenkan kalau aku sakit ya."

"Uhhh.. Oke.. Kau istirahat yang cukup ya. Sudah minum obat?"

"Obat penurun panas sih sudah. Aku rasa aku hanya butuh istirahat seharian ini dan besok aku sudah fit lagi."

"Uh... Oke, kalau begitu selamat istirahat kawan."

Namjoon memandangi handphonenya yang sudah terputus panggilannya itu. "Jin hyeong sakit? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

* * *

Jin mematikan handphonenya kemudian duduk termenung di kasurnya. Ia menatap sofa yang ada di kamarnya. Ia menyalakan CD player di kamarnya kemudian termenung menatap sofa itu.

 _I couldn't fill it up alone  
The longing that spread throughout the room  
I couldn't place it in my heart  
Because of that damn hope  
Sitting here alone is bigger torture  
I try to escape  
But I'm looking for you again_

 _I'm alone on the sofa where you used to be  
I'm here, waiting for you  
So far from my side, you're so far away  
I'm still not over you, only dust remains  
As I wait for you_

Ia bisa mengingat dengan sangat jelas kehadiran Taehyung di kamarnya. Taehyung sangat suka duduk di sofa itu, sementara Jin terduduk di lantai samping ranjangnya. Bahkan ia ingat dengan jelas ciuman pertamanya itu.

Saat itu Taehyung sedang melihat-lihat buku di rak kamar Jin. Jin duduk di sofa itu sambil membaca buku. Tiba-tiba Taehyung menghampirinya.

Taehyung menatap mata Jin, tatapan yang mematikan itu membuat jantung Jin berdetak tidak karuan. Taehyung mendekatkan kepalanya, menatap bibir Jin, memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menciumnya.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Jin masih diam tak bergerak, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Matanya masih terbuka lebar. Ia bingung harus bagaimana karena ini ciuman pertamanya. Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Jin. "Aku mencintaimu hyeong."

Muka Jin sudah sangat memerah. Taehyung mengusap-usap kepala Jin sambil menatap mata Jin yang bersinar bagaikan bintang itu. Lalu bibir Taehyung mulai mendekati bibir Jin lagi. Dan kali ini Jin memejamkan matanya, ketika bibir Taehyung kembali menempel di bibirnya, Jin membalas ciuman Taehyung.

Lidah Taehyung mulai merajai mulut Jin. Sesekali desahan terdengar dari mulut Jin. Taehyung semakin bergairah dengan desahan yang keluar dari mulut Jin itu. Taehyung semakin memainkan lidahnya dengan liar di mulut Jin hingga Jin nyaris kehabisan nafas.

 _I'm alone on the sofa where you used to be  
I'm here, waiting for you  
So far from my side, you're so far away  
I'm still not over you, only dust remains  
As I wait for you_

Air mata Jin kembali menetes setiap kali ia mengingat ciuman pertamanya dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya itu. Pria yang kini telah meninggalkannya, menyisakan kenangan yang terlalu manis untuk dibuang dari ingatannya.

* * *

Semua siswa sudah berkumpul di lapangan. Pertandingan olahraga akan segera dimulai. Kali ini Jungkook dan Yoongi akan beradu dalam pertandingan basket. Team basket kelas 3 terkenal sangat kuat dengan kehadiran Yoongi disana, sedangkan team basket kelas 1 juga tidak kalah kuat dengan kehadiran Jungkook.

PRIIIITTT~

Peluit terdengar. Pertandingan pun dimulai. Jimin, Taehyung, dan Hoseok terus berteriak di pinggir lapangan. Taehyung dan Jimin menyerukan nama Yoongi, sementara Hoseok terus meneriakan nama Jungkook.

Jungkook berjanji, ia harus menunjukkan kelebihannya. Ia harus mengalahkan pria berambut hijau itu agar seseorang yang dicintainya bisa setidaknya sedikit meliriknya.

PRIIIIIITTT~

Peluit kembali berbunyi, tanda pertandingan sudah selesai. Yoongi berlari mengelilingi lapangan sambil menyebarkan ribuan flying kiss nya. Jungkook menendang tanah di bawah kakinya dan wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalannya karena kalah dalam pertandingan itu.

Setelah itu, Jimin dan Taehyung berlari menghampiri Yoongi dan mereka bertiga berpelukan, sementara Hoseok menghampiri Jungkook dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Kau sudah menunjukkan yang terbaik."

Pertandingan olahraga lainnya pun dimulai. Team sepak bola kelas 2 memenangkan pertandingan melawan team sepak bola kelas 3. Hoseok yang merupakan salah satu pemain sepak bola di team kelas tiga terus menerus diejek oleh kedua sahabatnya yang mengalahkannya di pertandingan.

Taehyung dan Jimin bermain dengan sangat baik dalam team sepak bola kelas dua, sehingga team mereka berhasil mengalahkan team kelas 3. "Kaliaaaaannnnn~" teriak Hoseok sambil mengejar Jimin dan Taehyung, berusaha memukul kedua sahabatnya itu.

* * *

 _I'm doing so many things, I've become a tree  
Why am I getting weirder in front of you?  
I'm not a pre-schooler but  
why is everything so childish?  
Look at my eyes,  
my jokes aren't serious  
Saying this is so hard,  
I like you  
I was too shy to become your sun  
so I became a cold moon  
But afterwards, I keep making  
a wave of blankets on top of my ocean bed_

Malam pun tiba. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Hoseok terus menendangi selimut di kasurnya itu. "Arrrghhhhhhh~" Ia begitu frustasi dengan perasaannya yang selalu saja gagal untuk ditunjukkannya kepada pria yang dicintainya.

 _(Slam! Slam!)  
I jump around like a crazy guy  
Winning over embarrassment with some UFC moves  
With a high kick and a jab and a hook  
With some pounding,  
I let it all out in my blanket  
Oh gimme an iron so I can smooth out my hands and feet  
You have already made it  
into several lines of my lyrics  
It's even more than that,  
but my poor blanket  
I just wish you were here_

 _Only you only you  
Again, I'm acting weird in front of you  
You're so handsome handsome handsome  
But why am I like this?  
I sleep and kick my blankets around_

 _Only you woo woo woo woo woo (you!)  
You woo woo woo woo woo (you!)  
Why did I do that? My head is spinning  
I keep kicking my innocent blankets (kick kick)_

 _Oh handsome handsome handsome (handsome)  
Oh handsome handsome handsome (handsome)  
To me, it's only you  
Only you_

"ARRRRGGGHHHHHH~" Bahkan jika selimutnya itu bisa berteriak, maka teriakan sang selimut pasti jauh lebih keras daripada teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Hoseok.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review chapter 3:**

 **Aiko Vallery : thx buat pujiaannya, thx jg udah baca :) keep reading sampe end yaaaaa /bows/**

 **hosiki : thx buat pujiannya, udah kupost sampe chapt 4 ya, keep reading & thx reviewnya :)**

 **nnavishipper: :) thx for reading & review XD**

 **yasmin & gitarmy: chapt 4 done :) tunggu lanjutannya ya :) keep reading & thx for review :)**

 **hyora : sengaja dilama-lamain ah biar panas dingin penasaran/? :p keep reading yaaaaa, thx for review :)**

 **chimsza95 : jimin jadi uke apa seme hayooo? :p keep reading ya :) thx for reviewnya :)**

 **thx buat semua dukungannya, kaga nyangka FF ini banyak peminatnya. keep reading sampe end ya readers, thx a lot /bows/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Who Is My True Love?**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".**

* * *

Namjoon sedikitpun tidak bisa fokus pada pelajarannya hari ini. Kecemasannya terhadap keadaan Jin terus melintas di pikirannya. "Apa ia sudah membaik?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Mata kuliah hari ini berakhir sudah. Namjoon cepat-cepat menuju parkiran mobil dan mnegendarai mobilnya ke apotek terdekat, membeli obat demam, obat flu, dan beberapa multivitamin, lalu melajukan mobil kesayangannya itu menuju rumah Jin.

TING TONG~ TING TONG~

Suara bel yang ditekan oleh Namjoon terdengar.

KREEEEK~

Seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu. "Selamat siang. Jin nya ada?" tanya Namjoon dengan sopan. "Naik saja langsung ke kamarnya, Namjoonie. Ia sedang tertidur sepertinya." Ibunya Jin menjawab sambil tersenyum. Ia tahu betul bahwa hanya Namjoon yang dibutuhkan Jin jika ia sedang sakit seperti ini.

Namjoon mengetuk kamar Jin namun tak ada jawaban, ia langsung membuka pintunya dan melihat Jin sedang tertidur di kasurnya. Namjoon duduk di lantai dekat dengan kasur Jin. Ia terus memperhatikan Jin yang tengah tertidur. Ia memegang kening Jin. Demamnya sudah turun.

Empat puluh menit sudah berlalu. Jin masih tertidur lelap. Namjoon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jin yang tengah tertidur menyadari bahwa mata Jin sedikit basah. "Pasti ia masih menangisi Taehyung" gumam Namjoon pelan.

Karena Jin sepertinya memang butuh banyak istirahat, Namjoon memutuskan kembali ke rumahnya. Ia meletakkan kantung plastik berisi obat yang tadi dibelinya di atas meja belajar Jin, lalu pelan-pelan membuka pintu kamar Jin dan berpamitan dengan Ibunya Jin.

* * *

Sepulang dari pertandingan olahraga, kelima bocah itu mampir ke rumah makan favorit mereka, dan seperti biasa, memesan satu porsi fried chicken, satu porsi seasoned chicken, dan lima gelas cola.

Yoongi beberapa kali mengejek Jungkook karena kalah melawannya. Jungkook menimpuk Yoongi dengan tissue, lalu ia mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Yoongi tertawa. Hoseok menepuk-nepuk kepala Jungkook. "Gwenchana, Jungkook a~ Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

"Kau juga sudah sangat berusaha hyeong" sahut Jungkook sambil menepuk paha Hoseok, senyuman mengejek terbentuk dari bibir mungilnya itu. menyindir Hoseok akan kekalahannya melawan Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Yaissshh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan" Hoseok yang berusaha menghibur Jungkook kesal karena Jungkook justru menyindir kekalahannya. Dan lagi-lagi, kedua telapak tangan Hoseok membanjiri punggung Jungkook dengan pukulan yang bertubi-tubi.

Taehyung tertawa keras melihat kelakuan Hoseok dan Jungkook. Jungkook menatap Taehyung sekilas, lalu kembali berteriak karena pukulan-pukulan kecil Hoseok masih membanjiri punggungnya.

* * *

Malam itu Namjoon merenung di kamarnya. Jin sudah mengabarinya satu jam yang lalu bahwa keadaan Jin sudah jauh membaik, dan Jin mengucapkan terima kasih atas obat yang dibawakan Namjoon tadi siang.

Hanya saja, Namjoon masih memikirkan keadaan Jin. Ia rindu melihat Jin yang dulu, Jin yang begitu ceria dan senang tertawa lepas setiap bermain bersamanya. Tawa Jin yang selepas itu sudah lama tak dilihatnya, sejak Taehyung dan Jin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Namjoon memasang earphone di kedua telianganya, lalu menyalakan mp3 di handphonenya.  
 _  
Why are you shaking up my heart?  
Why are you shaking up my heart?  
Why are you shaking up my heart?  
Shaking up, shaking up_

Lagu itu seringkali diputar di mp3 handphonenya setiap kali Namjoon memikirkan Jin.

 _If it's with you,  
I think I can go to a good college  
ABCDEFGH Hakuna Matata  
Your profile picture is the same  
but why do I keep checking it?  
But don't misunderstand,  
I'm not an easy guy_

 _I'm getting nervous, I'm getting nervous  
Who are you?  
Are you that great?  
Why do you keep teasing me?  
Just stop now, hold up, hold up_

 _Hold me tight before I kiss you  
Before my heart lets you go  
Say what you want  
Say what you want  
What is it that you really want?_

Ia bernyanyi mengikuti lirik dalam lagu tersebut sambil memandangi fotonya bersama Jin yang disimpan di handphonenya.

 _I want to be your oppa  
I will be your man, just watch  
So that my heart can touch yours  
I will run to you right now _

_Hold me tight before I kiss you  
Before my heart lets you go  
Say what you want  
Say what you want  
What is it that you really want?_

 _Hold me tight before I kiss you  
Before my heart lets you go  
Say what you want  
Say what you want  
What is it that you really want?_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah, kelima bocah itu memutuskan kembali ke rumah masing-masing karena ayah dan ibu Taehyung sudah pulang ke rumah dan mereka merasa tidak enak kalau berbuat kegaduhan di rumah Taehyung karena pasti ayah dan ibu Taehyung butuh istirahat sehabis menjalankan dinas luar kota.

Baru saja Taehyung masuk ke kamarnya, Jungkook meneleponnya dan mengajaknya bertemu di lapangan hijau dekat rumah mereka. Taehyung pun berganti pakaian, lalu mengambil sepedanya dan mengendarainya menuju lapangan itu.

Jungkook sudah ada disana, masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. "Kau belum pulang ke rumah?" tanya Taehyung. "Orang tua ku pulang malam, aku malas sendirian di rumah." sahut Jungkook.

Mereka duduk di lapangan berumput itu lalu berbaring berdampingan, kedua tangan mereka terlipat di belakang kepala, seolah menjadi bantal untuk menopang kepala mereka. Pandangan mereka tertuju kepada langit biru sore itu.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Taehyung.

"Hyeong, ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, tapi kau janji jangan beritahu siapapun!"

Taehyung menengok ke arah Jungkook, menatapnya sejenak. "Sepertinya ia sangat serius kali ini" sahut Taehyung dalam hati.

"Uhhhh... Ada apa? Ceritakan saja, kau tahu kan aku bisa dipercaya?"

"Karena itulah aku mengajakmu kemari..."

Jungkook menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. "Hyeong, kau masih mencintai Jin hyeong?"

Taehyung terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jungkook. Lagi-lagi ia menoleh menatap Jungkook. Jungkook balik menatap mata Taehyung. "Kau masih mencintainya?"

Seketika Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu Taehyung kembali menatap langit biru itu.

"Kau masih sering menatap Jin hyeong" sahut Jungkook.

"Aku merasa... Uhmmm... Bersalah padanya... Ya kau tahu lah~ Namjoon hyeong bilang Jin masih sering menangis karenaku, karena itu aku jadi merasa tidak enak padanya... Merasa... Uhmmmm.. Bersalah? Ah~ Entahlah..." jawab Taehyung sambil menghembuskan nafas.

"Kau menyukai Hoseok hyeong kan?"

Kali ini pertanyaan Jungkook cukup membuat mata Taehyung terbuka lebar. Taehyung duduk lalu menatap Jungkook yang masih berbaring. "Bagaimana..."

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" Jungkook memotong ucapan Taehyung yang belum selesai itu.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan berbagai pertanyaan di benaknya. Jungkook menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum senang karena ia berhasil menemukan rahasia sahabatnya itu.

"Apa itu terlalu terlihat?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, hyeong. Hanya saja aku terlalu cerdas untuk bisa menyadarinya, hehehe..."

"Tapi sepertinya ia menyukai orang lain~" sahut Taehyung, kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan itu.

Angin berhembus agak kencang, memainkan rambut kedua pria itu.

"Aku... Menyukai seseorang..." sahut Jungkook. Taehyung terkejut lagi. Magnae satu ini benar-benar membuatnya terkejut beberapa kali hari ini!

Jungkook mengeluarkan handphone di sakunya, kemudian menyetel sebuah lagu di mp3 handphonenya.

 _Please don't see_  
 _Just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies_  
 _Please see me_  
 _Reaching out for someone I can't see_

 _Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow_  
 _Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand_  
 _I'll be damned, Cupid's demanding back his arrow_  
 _So let's get drunk on our tears_

 _And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young_  
 _It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run_  
 _Searching for meaning_  
 _But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook. Jungkook bernyanyi mengikuti irama dan lirik lagu itu.

 _Who are we?_  
 _Just a speck of dust within the galaxy?_  
 _Woe is me_  
 _If we're not careful turns into reality_

 _But don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow_  
 _Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer_  
 _Turn the page, maybe we'll find a brand new ending_  
 _Where we're dancing in our tears_

 _And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young_  
 _It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run_  
 _We're searching for meaning_  
 _But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

Alunan lembut lagu itu menyatu dengan angin yang tengah berhembus. Taehyung kembali menatap langit, memejamkan matanya dan menikmati suara yang keluar dari handphone Jungkook, dan juga suara yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

 _and I thought I saw you out there crying_  
 _and I thought I heard you call my name_  
 _and I thought I heard you out there crying_  
 _But just the same_

 _And God, give us the reason youth is wasted on the young_  
 _It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run_  
 _searching for meaning_  
 _But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

 _And I thought I saw you out there crying_  
 _And I thought I heard you call my name_  
 _And I thought I heard you out there crying_  
 _But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_  
 _Are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for all review yg belom kejawab:**

 **GitARMY : jimin uke apa seme hayo? #tebaktebakberhadiah XD keep reading ya, thx reviewnya :)**

 **kumiko Ve : reply 1988, yg film hyeri girlsday sama park bogum :) lagu mana yg mengganggu? XD ayo baca lagi lanjutannya :) thx for review :)**

 **harukoochi : done to chapt 5 :) keep reading ya, thx reviewnya :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Who Is My True Love?**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".**

* * *

Alunan lembut lagu itu menyatu dengan angin yang tengah berhembus. Taehyung kembali menatap langit, memejamkan matanya dan menikmati suara yang keluar dari handphone Jungkook, dan juga suara yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

 _and I thought I saw you out there crying_  
 _and I thought I heard you call my name_  
 _and I thought I heard you out there crying_  
 _But just the same_

 _And God, give us the reason youth is wasted on the young_  
 _It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run_  
 _searching for meaning_  
 _But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

 _And I thought I saw you out there crying_  
 _And I thought I heard you call my name_  
 _And I thought I heard you out there crying_  
 _But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_  
 _Are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?  
_

Lagu itu selesai terputar. Jungkook menaris nafas agak dalam, menghembuskannya, lalu bertanya kepada Taehyung, "Hyeong, kau menyukai Hoseok hyeong kan? Tapi ia terlihat menyukai orang lain? Maksudku, aku memang tidak pernah melihat Hoseok hyeong memiliki perasaan padamu."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, lalu kembali menatap langit biru itu. "Aku bahkan tidak berharap terlalu banyak kali ini. Mungkin ini karmaku yang telah menyakiti Jin hyeong."

"Aku menyukai Jimin hyeong" sahut Jungkook tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Taehyung. Taehyung spontan duduk dan memandang Jungkook yang masih berbaring itu. Jungkook menatap Taehyung, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan duduk, menatap jauh ke depan.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Taehyung, masih di tengah keterkejutannya.

"Kau ingat kejadian setahun yang lalu? Ketika aku tengah dipusingkan ujian kelas 3 SMP? Jimin hyeong selalu menemaniku belajar hingga larut malam. Ia bahkan sering menginap di rumahku demi mengajariku. Aku ingat dia berkata bahwa aku harus lulus agar bisa bersamanya, berada di satu sekolah yang sama dengannya."

Taehyung mengangguk. Memang benar, tahun lalu Jimin yang paling berjuang keras membantu Jungkook dalam ujiannya.

Jimin dan Yoongi memang tergolong anak yang pintar, namun Yoongi tentu saja tidak mau mengajari Jungkook. Karena Yoongi memang pintar dalam belajar, namun tidak pintar dalam mengajarkan. Ia sering emosi jika yang diajarkannya tidak cepat mengerti.

"Sejak saat itu, jantungku sering berdetak kencang jika melihat Jimin hyeong. Tatapannya, senyumannya, itu sangat manis hyeong~"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang tengah bercerita. Taehyung bisa merasakan kesungguhan Jungkook kali ini.

"Namun, kau bisa lihat dengan jelas kan? Ia terus menerus memperhatikan Yoongi hyeong, perhatiannya selalu tertuju pada Yoongi hyeong seorang" kali ini raut wajah Jungkook memancarkan aura kesedihan.

Memang benar, seringkali Jimin memberikan perhatiannya kepada Yoongi lebih daripada perhatiannya kepada Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Hoseok.

"Kita senasib" sahut Taehyung. Ia masih menatap Jungkook. "Hyeong, haruskah kita berhenti mencintai mereka?" sahut Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Taehyung, dahinya mengerut karena bingung.

Jungkook kembali bernyanyi.

 _Please don't see_  
 _Just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies_  
 _Please see me_  
 _Reaching out for someone I can't see_

 _Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow_  
 _Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand_  
 _I'll be damned, Cupid's demanding back his arrow_  
 _So let's get drunk on our tears_

Taehyung mencoba menangkap maksud yang ingin Jungkook utarakan.

"Berhentilah memandang Hoseok hyeong yang tidak mencintaimu, mulai sekarang cobalah pandangi aku yang bahkan tidak akan sanggup meraih cinta Jimin hyeong." sahut Jungkook.

Taehyung masih memandang Jungkook, mencoba mencerna maksud dari perkataan Jungkook.

"Ayo kita mabuk dalam air mata kita, hyeong"

"Maksudmu?"

"Temani aku hyeong. Kau harus lebih sering bersamaku sekarang. Setidaknya kita bisa saling menghibur. Bukankah kita sama-sama mencintai orang yang tidak mencintai kita?"

Kini Taehyung mengerti apa yang ingin diutarakan Jungkook. Jungkook merasa sangat kesepian karena selama ini tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerti perasaannya. Taehyung berpikir sejenak, lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Berjanjilah bahwa semua yang kita bahas disini hanya kita berdua yang tahu... Termasuk perasaanku kepada Hoseok hyeong..." Taehyung menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Taehyung, lalu berkata, "Aku janji hyeong~"

* * *

Tidak terasa weekend tiba. Sabtu pagi ini Namjoon dan Jin berencana untuk bermain ke pantai yang tidak jauh dari daerah tempat tinggal mereka.

Jin sudah ada di kamar Namjoon, mempersiapkan apa saja yang akan dibawa Namjoon, sementara tas Jin sudah penuh dengan segala jenis kebutuhannya.

Namjoon memakai kacamata hitam yang baru dibelinya minggu lalu. Jin tertawa keras melihat Namjoon memakai kacamata itu. "Kau terlihat aneh, sungguh, hahahaha..."

Namjoon langsung melepas kacamatanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari. "Lupakan~" sahutnya. Namun dalam hati ia merasa senang melihat Jin mulai bisa tertawa selepas itu.

Mereka menuruni anak tangga, berpapasan dengan Taehyung yang baru saja berniat naik ke kamarnya. Tatapan Jin kembali sendu.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Taehyung.

"Pantaaaaiiiii~" sahut Namjoon penuh semangat. Jin hanya diam menatap lantai.

"Selamat bersenang-senang" sahut Taehyung, matanya melirik ke arah Jin sekilas lalu kembali menatap Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"Kami pergi ya" sahut Jin singkat sambil menuruni dua anak tangga dibawahnya. Taehyung hanya mengangguk. "Hati-hati," sahut Taehyung tak lama kemudian.

"Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Jin hyeong..." sahut Taehyung pelan setelah kedua pria itu keluar dari rumah.

* * *

Kelima bocah itu berkumpul siang hari di rumah Taehyung. Orang tua Taehyung dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Kanada selama seminggu, karena itu mereka bebas mengacak-acak seisi rumah Taehyung. Apalagi Namjoon juga sedang tidak di rumah.

Taehyung menyetel lagu keras-keras, lalu Hoseok dan Jimin mulai menari tidak karuan. Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk berdampingan, sesekali bertukar pandang, lalu berbisik-bisik.

"Lihat kelakuan mereka berdua, bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan kita," bisik Jungkook di telinga Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

Kali ini Yoongi terlihat lebih bersemangat dari biasanya, ia ikut berjoget bersama Jimin dan Hoseok. Tak lama kemudian Hoseok menarik tangan Taehyung dan Jungkook agar mereka ikut menari. Dan teriakan mereka semakin menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

TING TONG~

Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi, menandakan pizza dan soda pesanan mereka sudah datang. Yoongi berlari membuka pintu, lalu membawa makanan dan minuman itu ke ruang utama.

"Ayo makaaan~" sahut Hoseok bersemangat. Mereka pun memakan dengan lahap semua pesanan mereka itu.

"Ahhhh~ Kenyangnyaaaaaaa~" teriak Jungkook. "Ada kotoran di mulutmu, hahahaha..." Hoseok begitu senang menjahili magnae satu itu. Taehyung mengambil tissue dan mengelap mulut Jungkook. "Aigooooo, Jungkookieeeee~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengelap bibir Jungkookk.

Hoseok melihat sekilas ke arah mereka, tiba-tiba Yoongi mengelap mulut Hoseok. "Di mulutmu juga ada, bodoh..." Hoseok menatap Yoongi dengan senyuman manisnya itu kemudian berkata, "Terima kasih hyeoooooong~" dengan nada imut.

"Aku paling membenci kelakuanmu yang seperti ini" sahut Yoongi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hoseok. "Hyeong, di mulutmu..." sahut Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi. Yoongi memegang mulutnya. "Ada kotoran juga?"

"Tidak, aku bercanda, hahaha..." sahut Jimin, dan berakhir dengan pukulan kecil dari Yoongi yang mendarat di kepala Jimin. Jimin tertawa. Jungkook menatap sekilas, lalu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Taehyung yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook.

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah~ Pantainya sangat indaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~" Jin berteriak keras melihat keindahan di depan matanya. Pantai yang sangat bersih dan udara yang segar membuat perasaan Jin begitu bersemangat.

"Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~" Namjoon ikut berteriak di samping Jin.

"Ayo kita bangun kemah kita disini," sahut Namjoon. Jin mengangguk, lalu mulai membantu Namjoon membangun kemah kecil di pinggir pantai itu.

Walaupun ini masih siang, namun udara terasa sangat sejuk di pantai itu. Kemah pun berhasil dibangun dengan sukses. Namjoon mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menyetel dengan keras salah satu lagu kesukaannya.

 _I don't know what to say_

 _Even if I die I can't say it_

 _If you gave me a million dollars and told me to live somewhere else? ah no thanks_

 _Ilsan is the place I want to be buried when I die_

 _It's the city of the flower, city of mon_

 _From my teens, La Festa, Western Dome_

 _The Hugok academy village that raised me in my youth uh_

 _The place I like the most in the world uh_

 _Nature and city, building places uh_

 _To me, I like the Lake Park more than the Han River_

 _Even if you're small you hold me so cozily_

 _When it seems like I'm going to forget myself_

 _In that place, I find the me that has faded_

 _Remember, your scent and everything_

 _You're my summer, autumn, winter and every spring_

Tubuh Namjoon mulai bergerak mengikuti irama lagu kesukaannya itu. Jin ikut menari di sampingnya.

 _Come to ma city_

 _I hope you'll like it_

 _Know how to party_

 _In the city that raised me_

 _Yes babe babe_

 _This is ma city (city!)_

 _(Welcome to ma city)_

 _I ran for a long time_

 _And again I ran for a long time_

 _Yeah i'll be riding and i'll be dying_

 _In ma city, city_

 _Ma city, ma city yeah_

 _Say lalala lalalalala_

 _Say lalala lalalalala_

 _Wherever I live, wherever I am_

 _Ma city city_

 _Ma city, ma city yeah yeah_

 _Ha ha ha_

"Woo hoooooo~~~~~" Jin berteriak keras setelah lagu itu selesai diputar.

Namjoon terus memandangi Jin yang terlihat begitu bahagia hari ini. Ia rasa idenya berlibur ke pantai memang ide yang tepat untuk memperbaiki mood Jin, pria manis yang dicintainya itu.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review yang belum terjawab:**

 **harukoochi : jin nya susah mupon/? XD done to chapt 6 :) keep reading ya, thx reviewnya :)**

 **suhobigummy : VHope nya ntar, nunggu rambut jimin lumutan seijo rambut suga/? wkwkw :p here chapter 6 :) thx for review, keep reading :)  
**

 **GitARMY : syahjini/? XD here chapt 6 :) keep reading & thx reviewnya :)**

 **nnavishiper : jadi malu dibilang daebak :) #AkuDaebakAnakPapaDongguk/? #abaikan wkwkw thx pujiannya, thx supportnya, keep reading ya :) thx jg reviewnya :)**

 **makasih readers yang udah ngedukung FF ini, awalnya saya ngerasa ini FF gagal tapi ternyata byk yg suka, thx a lot all /bows/ tetep setia nunggu lanjutan chapternya ya :) jgn lupa reviewnya :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Who Is My True Love?**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".**

* * *

Setelah keempat sahabatnya itu pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia membuka laci meja belajarnya, berniat mengerjakan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan senin nanti.

Namun, ia tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah foto. Foto dirinya tengah tersenyum manis bersama Jin. Lengan Taehyung merangkul pundak Jin. Jin menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Taehyung.

Ia kembali teringat kejadian delapan bulan yang lalu. Sore itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Ia dan Jin sedang berteduh di sebuah kafe, berencana akan pulang setelah selesai menonton film di bioskop.

* * *

Tatapan Jin terlihat sangat serius. Jin menatap Taehyung, dan sebuah pernyataan terucap dari bibir Jin yang sangat merah itu, "Taehyungie~ Tidak bisakah kau hanya menunjukkan senyumanmu itu untukku seorang?"

Taehyung bingung dan menatap mata Jin seolah bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Jin melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Kau begitu dekat dengan keempat sahabatmu itu. Aku bahkan lebih sering melihatmu bersama mereka daripada bersamaku." Jin menundukkan kepalanya dan berbicara dengan nada sangat pelan, "Aku... cemburu... kepada mereka..."

"Mereka sahabatku, kau kekasihku, bukankah itu sudah sangat jelas hyeong? Bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu seorang?" jawab Taehyung.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku... Aku kurang suka melihatmu menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan mereka..." Mata Jin mulai basah oleh air mata.

"Hyeooooooong~ Aku sudah bersama mereka sejak kecil dan kau tahu itu..."

Jin terdiam mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Akhirnya ia memberanikan dirinya bertanya, "Taehyungie~ Aku rasa kau harus memilih..." Jin terdiam sesaat lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku... Atau mereka..."

Taehyung terdiam cukup lama. Kemudian ia menatap mata Jin dalam-dalam. "Haruskah kita... Seperti ini hyeong?"

Jin mengangguk. Memang benar selama ini Jin seringkali merasa sakit hati melihat kedekatan Taehyung dengan keempat sahabatnya itu. Beberapa kali ajakan Jin ditolak Taehyung karena Taehyung terlebih dulu memilik janji bermain bersama sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Jin menatap Taehyung. Matanya sudh sangat basah dengan air mata. Dan jawaban yang diberikan Taehyung di luar perkiraannya.

"Maaf hyeong.. Aku... Tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka..."

Air mata langsung menetes dari kedua mata indah Jin. Jin mengerti apa maksud dari jawaban Taehyung. Ia berlari, menembus hujan yang deras di luar sana, berlari menuju rumahnya. Mana air hujan mana air matanya, sudah tidak lagi terlihat perbedaannya.

Malamnya, Taehyung masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menyalakan radio di kamarnya dan lagu itu tengah diputar dari stasiun radio yang disetelnya.

 _On top of this ending tune  
I am standing here alone  
Now tell me  
That it's over, let me know _

_Suddenly, in my eyes  
rain wells up  
You well up,  
I see you even when I breathe  
Love blooms  
like cherry blossoms  
but burns and becomes ashes  
Hey girl I know,  
the conclusion you made by yourself  
Your hand, your body, your body heat  
that was hotter than the equator  
I'm still here, on repeat on top of the disappeared tune  
I'm turning by myself on top of this music that has ended_

Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua mata Taehyung yang bersinar itu. Taehyung masih tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Jin hyeong tadi sore di kafe itu.

 _On top of this ending tune  
I am standing here alone  
Now tell me  
That it's over, let me know_

 _Girl let me know  
Girl let me know  
Although I already know everything is over  
Although you're over me  
Girl let me know  
Girl let me know  
Girl let me know  
Tell me something_

 _I just wanna know  
know know  
I just wanna know  
know know  
My lingering feelings are trying to withstand the end  
So please tell me something,  
girl let me know_

Apakah benar itu berarti bahwa hubungannya dan Jin hyeong harus berakhir begitu saja?

 _The promises we made disappeared  
with the time we spent together  
The dominos have fallen with our breakup  
Like Juliet and Romeo  
Did I like you too much?  
The heat between me and you won't cool down  
Now I look back at the film with you  
Too early to do anything by thinking of you  
You took away my stars at night,  
my sun at day  
Only leaving me with the darkness  
of a single cold cloud  
If there are hellos,  
then there's bound to be goodbyes?  
Never ever  
I don't care about that,  
I don't want to stick to that  
I'll turn away, hypnotizing myself_

Bukankah dari awal seharusnya Jin mengetahui kedekatannya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu? Apakah karena hal sepele ini hubungan mereka yang telah berjalan setahun lamanya harus berakhir begitu saja?

 _Maybe we're all just a bunch of fools  
Everyone lives with a love that has come to an end  
It's not that I still have feelings for you  
I know we can't work out  
But why does it feel like I'm having indigestion?  
As if my insides will explode,  
cries come up my throat,  
making me throw up  
In my imagination, I fight with you,  
make up with you and understand you  
Your hand gestures, your eyes,  
they are faded but not gone  
Why won't it go away?  
Why won't it go away?  
Why won't it go away?_

 _Girl let me know  
Girl let me know  
Although I already know everything is over  
Although you're over me  
Girl let me know  
Girl let me know  
Girl let me know  
Tell me something_

 _I just wanna know  
know know  
I just wanna know  
know know  
My lingering feelings are trying to withstand the end  
So please tell me something,  
girl let me know  
(let me know)_

* * *

Lamunan Taehyung buyar oleh suara nada dering handphonenya. "Halo, hyeong" sahut Taehyung menjawab panggilan itu. "Taehyung a~ Aku baru akan pulang besok, kau tidak apa-apa sendirian di rumah hari ini?" Suara Namjoon terdengar di handphone itu.

"Kau dan Jin hyeong menginap?" tanya Taehyung. "Iya, hujan tiba-tiba turun disini padahal kami belum sempat bermain sampai puas, jadi kami memutuskan memesan satu kamar di hotel dekat pantai ini. Besok siang kami baru akan pulang. Kau tidak apa-apa di rumah?" sahut Namjoon.

"Baiklah, akan kuajak anak-anak menginap di rumah, tidak apa-apa kan hyeong?" tanya Taehyung. "Ah! Ide bagus! Jadi kau tak sendirian" sahut Namjoon. Setelah saling berpesan agar saing berhati-hati, Namjoon memutuskan panggilan itu.

Taehyung langsung mengirim pesan di grup chat mereka berlima agar mereka menginap malam ini di rumahnya, dan semua menjawab "OK".

* * *

"Apa katanya?" tanya Jin ketika Namjoon selesai menelepon Taehyung. "Ia akan mengajak anak-anak menginap di rumah" sahut Namjoon. Jin menghela nafas. Benar yang dikatakan Taehyung padanya waktu itu, ia tidak akan bisa berpisah dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

Namjoon menyikut pinggang Jin. "Jangan melamun lagi, wajahmu semakin terlihat tua". Jin memukul pelan bahu Namjoon, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo masuk ke kamar," sahut Namjoon. "Ayoooo~" Jin mengikut Namjoon menuju kamar mereka. Satu kamar dengan dua single bed. "Kamarnya cukup nyaman" sahut Namjoon.

Jin membuka jendela kamar mereka, dan hamparan pantai yang indah terlihat dengan sangat jelas dari jendela kamar mereka. Sayangnya, hujan deras tengah turun sehingga mereka tidak bisa berlarian di pantai itu.

"Ayo membeli bir yang banyaaaaak~ Nanti malam ayo mabuk sampai pagiiiii~" teriak Jin, berusaha melepaskan pikirannya tentang Taehyung yang lagi-lagi melintas di benaknya.

Namjoon tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. "Kau liar kalau mabuk, hyeong" sahut Namjoon. "Pokoknya ayo beli bir yang banyaaaaak~" sahut Jin. Namjoon hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Jin.

* * *

Yoongi tengah menggarap sebuah lagu di dalam kamarnya ketika ia membaca pesan dari Taehyung. Setelah ia menjawab "OK", ia duduk di lantai, bersandar ke kasurnya, dan menyalakan mp3 di handphonenya.

 _Yeah yeah  
Yeah just one, day one night _

_If only I had just one day  
I want to peacefully fall asleep  
intoxicated with your sweet scent  
If there's a chance in my busy schedule  
I want to put my body in your warm and deep eyes  
I like that, your long, straight hair  
Your breathtaking neck when you  
put it up and the strands that fall out  
Wherever we go, my handbag is your waist  
Yo ma honey, whenever I see you,  
I run out of breath_

Senyuman lebar terbentuk di wajahnya, menunjukkan betapa senangnya ia karena bisa melewatkan malam nanti bersama dengan pria itu.

 _Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day, if I can hold your hands  
Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day (just one day)  
If only we can be together_

 _(Do It Do It Do It)  
I hope I can be with you for just one day  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
Having a party party with only you  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
I hope I can be with you for just one day  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
A party party with only you_

Ia menatap foto yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya. Fotonya bersama keempat sahabatnya itu. Di foto itu, ia berdiri berdampingan dengan pria yang dicintainya itu. Lengannya melingkar di bahu pria itu, dan mereka berdua tersenyum dengan bahagia.

 _If you are and I are together, let's go time  
24 hours, if I could only be with you  
I'd kiss you starting from the morning  
Can't forget to grab some brunch  
I'd hold your hand and soak up the sun  
It's not over yet, in the middle of a beautiful night  
I'll confess to you, with the moon as our light  
All of these things tell me  
"If I have just one day, it's possible"_

 _Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day, if I can hold your hands  
Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day (just one day)  
If only we can be together_

 _(Do It Do It Do It)  
I hope I can be with you for just one day  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
Having a party party with only you  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
I hope I can be with you for just one day  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
Having a party party with only you_

 _Can you please stay with me?_

Yoongi tidak sabar menanti malam nanti yang akan dilaluinya bersama pria yang dicintainya itu.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review chapt 6:**

 **kumiko Ve : wkwkw jangan mbulet yg ini mah, kalo mbulet ntar jadi sekuelnya "Complicated Triangle" dong? :p thx for review, keep reading ya :)**

 **harukoochi : di mata saya j-hope selalu uke XD wkwkw :) here chapt 7, keep reading & thx reviewnya :)**

 **nnavishiper : saya kaga bakal nabok kok tenang aja :) paling ntar saya ajak kencan/? :p penasaran kan siapa sama siapa? keep reading ya :) thx reviewnya :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Who Is My True Love?**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".**

* * *

TING TONG~

Bel rumah Taehyung berdering. Taehyung segera membuka pintu dan benar saja, keempat sahabatnya ada disana. "Ayo siap - siap berpesta sepanjang malaaaam~" teriak Hoseok dengan penuh semangat sambil tersenyum ke arah Taehyung.

"Aku sudah membeli cukup banyak soda kaleng, Tae~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan kantong belanjaan di tangannya.

"Dan aku akan tidur cepat malam ini~ Mana mungkin aku bisa membuat lagu jika kalian berisik sepanjang malam..." sahut Yoongi sambil berjalan menuju ruang utama.

"Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang..." bisik Jungkook di telinga Taehyung.

Jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6 sore namun kelima remaja itu sudah sangat bersemangat mengingat mereka akan berpesta semalaman.

Yoongi dan Hoseok bertugas membeli beberapa bahan makanan di mini market terdekat. Mereka akan melaksanakan barbeque party besar-besaran malam itu.

Jimin dan Taehyung bertugas di dapur mempersiapkan alat-alat masak yang dibutuhkan serta meracik beberapa bumbu yang bisa mereka buat, sementara Jungkook mempersiapkan alat panggang di halaman belakang rumah Taehyung.

"Ayo belanjaaaaa~" sahut Hoseok begitu ceria ketika memasuki mini market. "Dasar kau!" sahut Yoongi sambil memukul pelan kepala Hoseok.

Yoongi dan Hoseok beberapa kali tertawa bersama, bercanda dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang ada disana. Sesekali Hoseok meletakkan wortel di kedua kupingnya, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Yoongi tertawa.

"Yuhuuuu~ Belanja itu sangat menyenangkaaaaan~" Hoseok memang sangat bersemangat jika disuruh berbelanja di mini market. Yoongi hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Sementara itu Jimin dan Taehyung juga tengah bercanda di dapur. Taehyung meletakkan panci ke atas kepala Jimin. "Rambut orange terangmu itu bisa dipakai memasak, Jimin a~ Hahahaha..."

Jimin pura-pura cemberut, lalu menimpuk tomat ke kepala Taehyung. "Ouch~" sahut Taehyung. "Aaaaah~ Itu sakit?" sahut Jimin sambil tertawa, pura-pura mengkhawatirkan keadaan Taehyung. Taehyung mengacak-acak rambut Jimin, Jimin memukul pelan bahu Taehyung.

Jungkook ikut bergabung dengan Taehyung dan Jimin di dapur. "Wah! Rambutmu semerah api untuk membakar ikan malam nanti hyeong~" sahut Jungkook menggoda Jimin. Jimin memukul pelan kepala Jungkook sambil tertawa. "Wah, kau benar-benar kurang ajar~"

* * *

Malam mulai tiba. Jin dan Namjoon berbelanja beberapa kaleng bir di mini market dekat penginapan. "Udaranya segaaaar~" sahut Jin ketika dalam perjalanan kembali ke penginapan.

"Besok kita harus bangun pagi, hyeong! Sunrise~!" sahut Namjoon. Jin mengangguk antusias. "Benar! Kata orang-orang, sunrise disini sangat indah~" sahut Jin.

"Woooo hoooooo~" teriak Jin sambil berlarian kecil. Mereka pun tiba di kamar hotel. "Aku mandi dulu hyeong" sahut Namjoon sambil menggantungkan handuk di bahunya, bersiap masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Iya, sana kau mandi duluan, jangan lama-lama, aku juga mau mandi~"

Setelah Namjoon masuk ke kamar mandi, Jin duduk di kasurnya dan memainkan handphonenya. Ia menyalakan radio yang ada di kamar hotel itu. Ia membuka akun facebooknya, dan tiba-tiba foto Taehyung melintas di berandanya.

Taehyung baru saja mempost fotonya di dapur dengan caption "Sebentar lagi barbeque party~ Chef tampan, Kim Taehyung, siap beraksi~"

 _Don't wanna be fool, wanna be cool  
Wanna be loved, same love as you  
Baby I want it_

 _On every picture you post up  
A guy I've never seen before likes it,  
who is he?  
Oh right, I'm not your boyfriend anymore  
I naturally pressed your number but  
Calling or texting you seems like I am losing  
If I don't say anything,  
I don't think you'll even care about me  
Why isn't there a Dislike button?_

Lagu itu tiba-tiba terputar dari radio yang tengah disetel oleh Jin.

 _You're not even mine anymore  
but why do I feel like you're being taken away?  
Haha, you're doing so well without me  
I don't wanna see it so stop partying so hard  
I swallow in the curses that rose up in my throat  
And again today, I click Like… shit _

_After we broke up, you look better, handsome boy  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Annoyingly, you still look good, handsome boy  
Oh handsome boy_

 _Don't wanna be fool, wanna be cool  
Wanna be loved, same love as you  
I know it's over  
Don't wanna be fool, wanna be cool  
Wanna be loved, same love as you  
Baby I want it_

Memang sejak dulu banyak yang menyukai Taehyung. Wajah tampannya selalu mengundang banyak komentar positif di akun facebook milik Taehyung itu. Walau Jin dan Taehyung sudah putus, tetap saja Jin merasa kesal setiap melihat komen yang diberikan orang lain di foto milik Taehyung.

 _Are you well these days?  
I got curious and went to see and the likes are shining  
You, who is living well without me  
Why did I think of you?  
The only thing that finds me is pity for myself  
I'll click on your face and leave  
I'm living like this these days without you  
(Know you want it)_

Lagi-lagi wajah Taehyung terbayang di benak Jin.

 _Don't wanna be fool, wanna be cool  
Wanna be loved, same love as you  
I know it's over  
Don't wanna be fool, wanna be cool  
Wanna be loved, same love as you  
Baby I want it_

"Yaisshhhh~" gerutu Jin. Ia langsung mematikan radio itu dan melempar handphonenya ke samping bantal.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat wajah Jin yang cemberut itu. "Kau kenapa lagi hyeong?"

"Gwenchana~ Aku mandi dulu" sahut Jin sambil masuk ke kamar mandi. Namjoon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

Kelima remaja berisik itu sudah berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah Taehyung. Barbeque party segera dimulai. Hoseok terus bernyanyi sambil menari dengan penuh semangat. Taehyung terus tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hoseok yang penuh semangat itu.

Yoongi mulai menguap, padahal pesta belum juga dimulai. Tangan Jimin langsung mendarat di mulut Yoongi. "Nanti lalat masuk~" sahut Jimin. Yoongi memukul pelan kepala Jimin.

Jungkook melihat apa yang dilakukan Jimin, dan langsung mendekati Taehyung. Taehyung tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Jungkook. Taehyung mengusap-usap kepala Jungkook pelan.

Tanpa diketahui Taehyung dan Jungkook, Hoseok memperhatikan mereka sekilas, kemudian berlari menghampiri Yoongi. "Kau harus melek sepanjang malam hyeong~ Berhentilah menguap~" sahutnya dengan nada imut andalannya yang mengundang sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang hentikan aegyo mu di hadapanku~" sahut Yoongi, wajahnya menujukkan ekspresi jijik. Tentu saja Yoongi hanya bercanda dengan ekspresinya. Bagaimanapun, ia menyukai kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung dan Jungkook terlihat sangat dekat malam itu. Sesekali Jungkook bermanja-manja di hadapan Taehyung dan Taehyung tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Jungkook.

Dan tanpa disadari, ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi terus diam-diam menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook yang tengah bermesraan itu.

* * *

Pesta sudah dimulai di kamar hotel Namjoon dan Jin.

 _If I had only one day  
I will go see the person who created Converse Highs  
Then I'll tell that person, you saved the world  
You made that girl born again  
F your Chanel F your Alexander Mcqueen  
F your Raf simons, just come here and check it  
You can buy two pairs with just 100 dollars, you know what I want  
White t-shirt, jeans and red Converse Highs, that's it_

Lagu itu terputar dari handphone milik Namjoon.

 _Alright, red orange yellow green blue violet indigo_  
 _The rainbow on your feet is shot like Rambo_  
 _It aims at me, bang bang, shout out wow wow_  
 _Together with your body makes me go hukhuk_  
 _Big taxi, big cycle, big subway_  
 _No thanks, I wanna ride the big bus_  
 _Rather than the stars in the sky, I wanna see the stars on your shoes_

Namjoon dan Jin berjoget mengikuti irama lagu itu sambil tertawa lepas, dan sesekali bernyanyi mengikuti lirik.

 _You pass by and become connected  
You enter in and become love  
Someone said that before  
But I am just colored by you  
I like you but still don't wear Converse Lows_

 _I'm so into your Converse Highs  
I can't help it  
I'm so into your Converse Highs  
I like it so much_

 _Your Converse Highs  
I really really want yo  
Converse High  
I really really like yo  
Converse High  
I really really need yo  
Converse High Converse High_

Setelah mereka lelah menyanyi, mereka mulai terduduk di kasur masing-masing sambil meneguk sekaleng bir yang ada di tangan mereka.

"Whoaaaa~ Sudah lama aku tidak merasa sesenang ini~" teriak Jin. Namjoon tersenyum.

"Perasaanmu sudah membaik?" tanya Namjoon. Jin mengangguk.

Mereka berbincang-bincang akan banyak hal, dan tanpa sadar beberapa kaleng bir sudah mereka habiskan. Wajah Jin sudah sangat memerah.

"Ia sudah mabuk parah" sahut Namjoon pelan, berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Namjoon cukup kuat minum, namun Jin tidak. Jin seringkali mabuk padahal baru meminum beberapa kaleng.

Namjoon menghentikan Jin yang masih berusaha membuka sekaleng bir lagi. Jin terus meronta seperti anak kecil, meminta agar Namjoon membukakan sekaleng bir lagi untuknya.

Namjoon terus melarang, tapi Jin semakin merengek seperti anak kecil. "Bukakaaaan~ Satuuuuuu~ Euuunngggggg~" Aegyo itu mulai ditunjukkan Jin kepada Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum. Ia paling senang melihat kelakuan Jin yang seperti anak kecil setiap ia mabuk. Karena Namjoon tetap tidak memberikan bir lagi kepada Jin, Jin mulai berdiri dengan sempoyongan dan menari.

Jin berputar-putar mengelilingi kamar sambil bernyanyi seperti anak kecil. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

Namjoon memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum di kasurnya. Tiba-tiba tubuh Jin terjatuh, tepat di samping Namjoon, dan kepala Jin sukses mendarat di bahu Namjoon.

"Ayooooo mabuk lagiiiiii~" teriak Jin, kemudian ia tertidur lelap di bahu Namjoon.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **GitARMY : sugamon (baca: suga lagi gamon) XD suga lagi imajinasi ntar malem mau ngapain sama pria itu/? :p taehyung sahabat setia XD**

 **devi : here chapter 8 :)**

 **hyora : siapa yang tersakiti di ending ya? #tebaktebakdapetpermencoklat whooaa~ ini FF yg awalnya saya kira gagal justru dibilang daebak sama kamu, saya jadi terharu, thx pujiannya :) #AkuDaebakAnakPapaDongguk #abaikanlagi**

 **: byk yang suka namjin moment tapi ternyata ada yg kurang suka juga toh :) saya mah author penyayang para readers, saya kaga mungkin ngebash :) kan setiap orang punya pendapat masing-masing :)**

 **nnavishiper : whoaaa ada yang penasaran sama saya/? #gagalpaham #abaikan :) keep reading biar penasarannya ilang dikit-dikit :)**

 **thx a lot buat semua yang udah baca & buat semua review yang masuk :) keep reading ya :) /bows/**

* * *

 **HERE CHAPTER 8 BUAT READERS :) Baru inget besok long holiday, ada acara keluarga jadi bakal susah upload new chapter, makanya chapter 8 nya dirilis sore ini deh :) next chapter insya allah saya post hari selasa ya tgl 9 februari, mohon bersabar nunggu lanjutannya ya :) keep reading fanfiction-fanfiction saya yg lainnya juga oke? ada beberapa yang agak lumayan, agak ya bukan berarti bagus tapi agak lumayan menghibur/? :) happy reading & happy long holiday /bows/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Who Is My True Love?**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".**

* * *

Jin yang mabuk berat itu masih tertidur lelap di bahu Namjoon. Namjoon terus terduduk diam agar Jin tidak terganggu dengan gerakan Namjoon. Namjoon mengambil handphone yang ada di sakunya dengan sangat hati-hati, lalu menyetel sebuah lagu.

 _You're my Miss Right, Miss Right  
If I lose you, it's a miss, right?  
Miss Right? (All Right)  
You're my Miss Right, Miss Right  
Girl you want my kiss, right?  
Miss Right (All Right) _

_Your sexy mind and your sexy body  
You were even born with sexy brain wrinkles  
Just in jeans, a white tee and converse high tops  
That makes me wanna party on your body  
At the end of of your long, shiny hair, your gentle hips sing  
You're like a forest, shining inside the city  
With that unrealistic body, you embrace my reality  
And I want you to be really really real for me  
Sometimes like my mom,  
sometimes you're my energy  
I'm an honest guy  
I'm so nice on the outside  
that my enemies can't stop being honest  
You're so different from the normal people outside  
That's why you're called the ideal type  
Yeah, when I think of you, my heart grows cold  
You're my winter ocean,  
I want to walk on you/strip you_

Namjoon menikmati saat-saat itu, saat dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Jin di kamar itu, menikmati saat-saat dimana Jin tertidur pulas di bahunya.

 _Yes you're my only girl,  
you're the best  
I want to know about your day,  
I want to become your sighs  
Yes you're my only girl,  
you're the best  
You're someone who only  
exists in the movies_

 _Even the weather is good,  
I think I'm perfect with you  
Wanna walk together? Wanna walk together?  
Even the weather is good,  
I think I'm perfect with you  
You're someone who  
only exists in novels  
It's you_

Ingatan Namjoon seketika kembali ke masa-masa lalu, sebelum ada hubungan antara Jin dan Taehyung, adik kesayangannya itu. Jin seringkali menjadikan bahu Namjoon sebagai sandarannya.

Setiap kali Jin bertengkar dengan ibunya atau sedang ada masalah di sekolah, ia selalu berlari ke kamar Namjoon, mencari bahu Namjoon untuk tempat Jin mengistirahatkan kepenatan yang ada di pikirannya.

Sesekali Jin menangis dan tak lama kemudian tertidur di bahu Namjoon. Dan setiap ia terbangun dari tidurnya, ia akan memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Namjoon sambil berkata, "Aaaaaah~ Pikiranku sudah legaaa~ Gumawo, Namjoon a~ Bahumu adalah yang terbaik! Hehehe..."

Tapi, sejak Jin berpacaran dengan Taehyung, Jin selalu berlari ke kamar Taehyung setiap ia butuh sandaran. Namjoon ingat, ia pernah tidak sengaja melihat ke dalam kamar Taehyung karena pintunya terbuka sedikit. Jin tengah menangis di bahu Taehyung, menceritakan masalah yang tengah dihadapinya, dan tentu saja, ketika melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya, Namjoon merasa hatinya sakit.

Dan sejak hubungan Taehyung dan Jin berakhir, Jin hampir tidak pernah menyandarkan kepalanya lagi di bahu Namjoon, entah apa alasannya. Namun malam ini, Jin kembali merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon dan itu cukup untuk membuat Namjoon tersenyum lebar sepanjang malam.

* * *

"Lets go party beybeeeeeh~" teriak Jimin sambil menyalakan api untuk membakar daging dan ikan yang sudah mereka bumbui itu.

"Party~ Party~ Party~" teriak Jungkook yang berdiri di samping Jimin.

"Go party~ Go party~ Go barbeque go~" Taehyung ikut berteriak, bergabung dengan Jimin dan Jungkook. Mereka bertiga mulai menari-nari tidak karuan sambil mengelilingi alat bakar itu.

Yoongi tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka bertiga. Hoseok duduk di bangku taman di samping Yoongi. "Hyeong, kita harus bersenang-senang, benar kan?" sahut Hoseok tiba-tiba dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Yoongi langsung memandang Hoseok. Jarang sekali pria itu terlihat seperti ini. Biasanya ia selalu penuh semangat. "Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi kebingungan.

Hoseok terus memandang ke arah ketiga sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan agak sedih. Yoongi terus memandangi Hoseok dari samping, mencoba menelaah situasi yang ada.

"Ayo kita juga berpesta, hyeong~~!" Tiba-tiba Hoseok berdiri, berteriak, dan menarik lengan Yoongi, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi sambil ikut berjalan dengan Hoseok ke arah ketiga sahabatnya yang tengah menari itu.

Acara bakar-bakaran itu pun dimulai. Daging, ikan, sosis, jagung, dan beberapa jenis sayuran dibakar bersamaan di alat bakar yang cukup besar milik Taehyung.

Hoseok dan Taehyung mengipas-ngipas bergantian, Jimin dan Jungkook yang bertugas membalik-balikan makanan-makanan di alat bakar itu agar semua sisi makanan terbakar dengan sempurna, sementara Yoongi duduk lagi di kursi taman memperhatikan keempat sahabatnya itu.

Senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir Yoongi, melihat seseorang yang disayanginya itu tersenyum ceria di hadapannya. "Malam yang indaaaaah~" teriak Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Yaish, hyeong~ Bantu kamiiii~ Jangan hanya duduk saja" teriak Jungkook, tidak rela melihat Yoongi beristirahat. Yoongi mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, kemudian jari telunjuknya digerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri bergantian, seolah berkata, "No No No~"

Taehyung menghampiri Yoongi, memberikan kipas yang dipegangnya kepada Yoongi. "Giliranmu hyeong, aku lelah" lalu Taehyung duduk di kursi sebelah Yoongi.

Yoongi berusaha menolak tapi rayuan Taehyung cukup ampuh, aegyo Taehyung mampu membuat Yoongi berjalan menuju alat bakar itu dan mulai mengipas dengan wajah setengah cemberut.

Jimin menepuk pelan bibir Yoongi yang sudah maju beberapa milimeter itu. Yoongi membalas dengan menendang pelan pantat Jimin. Taehyung terus memperhatikan Jungkook, sesekali ia juga memperhatikan Hoseok yang tersenyum manis sambil bercanda dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung teringat akan kejadian malam itu.

* * *

Malam itu Taehyung tengah menangis karena Jin yang ia cintai memaksanya untuk memilih antara Jin atau sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan Taehyung juga sangat sedih, mengapa ia harus membuat Jin menangis dengan pilihan yang diambilnya.

Dan tentu saja perasaan Taehyung sangat terluka karena Jin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan setahun lamanya itu.

Malam itu Jungkook sedang tidak enak badan, Jimin dan Yoongi sedang menjenguk Jungkook. Awalnya Hoseok juga ada di rumah Jungkook.

Tapi setelah ia membaca pesan dari Taehyung di grup yang bertuliskan "Aku putus dengan Jin hyeong...", ia langsung menuju ke rumah Taehyung, ia tahu betul Taehyung juga butuh dukungan seseorang. Keempat sahabatnya itu memang tahu betul betapa Taehyung sangat mencintai Jin.

Dan benar saja, ketika Hoseok masuk ke kamar Taehyung, Taehyung tengah terduduk di lantai, kedua kakinya ditekuk, kepalanya disembunyikan diantara kedua kakinya, kedua tangannya terlipat menjadi sandaran kepalanya.

Hoseok menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung. Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata, menoleh ke arah Hoseok.

"Hyeong? Kau disini?"

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan sedih.

"Hyeong, Jin hyeong menyuruhku memilih dirinya atau kalian..."

"Ia cemburu dengan kami?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Pilihanmu...?"

"Kalian..."

"Jin hyeong bagaimana?" Hoseok terkejut mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

"Ia bilang kalau aku memilih kalian berarti aku dan dia harus mengakhiri hubungan ini..." Setetes air mata kembali menetes dari mata Taehyung.

Hoseok memeluk Taehyung, Taehyung terus menangis beberapa saat lamanya.

Setelah tangisan Taehyung reda, Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan, menatap langit-langit kamar Taehyung.

"Tidak semua yang kita inginkan bisa kita dapatkan" sahut Hoseok memecah keheningan.

"Tenang saja, masih ada kami yang akan selalu disisimu, Taehyung~ Kami akan terus menemanimu."

"Jungkook bagaimana? Ia sudah agak baikan?"

Hoseok mengangguk. "Ia sudah jauh lebih baik. Yoongi dan Jimin membeli sup hangat untuk Jungkook. Orang tua nya juga sudah membelikannya obat."

Taehyung kembali terdiam, masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Hoseok kembali menepuk pundak Taehyung.

"Masih ada aku... Aku berjanji aku akan selalu ada untukmu, kapanpun kau membutuhkan bantuanku..."

Taehyung mulai tersenyum. Hoseok menemani Taehyung di kamar hingga Taehyung tertidur pulas, kemudian Hoseok kembali ke rumahnya.

Sejak kejadian malam itu, Hoseok sering menghibur Taehyung yang terlihat tengah termenung. Hoseok benar-benar selalu ada untuk Taehyung.

Tanpa disadari, keberadaan Hoseok disamping Taehyung membuat detak jantung Taehyung perlahan demi perlahan berdetak semakin cepat setiap Taehyung melihat senyuman Hoseok.

Dan ketika keadaan berubah, ketika Taehyung mulai melupakan Jin dan meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ia mencintai Hoseok, justru kedekatan Hoseok dan Jungkook semakin sering terlihat di hadapannya.

Entah sejak kapan Hoseok begitu sering menjahili Jungkook. Atau memang ternyata selama ini Jungkook dan Hoseok sudah dekat? Hanya saja ia terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya kepada Jin sehingga ia tidak meperhatikan kedekatan Hoseok dan Jungkook?

* * *

"TaeTae, untukmu~" sahut Jimin sambil menyodorkan sebuah piring berisi beberapa potong daging dan sosis. Perkataan Jimin membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung. "Ah!" Taehyung terkejut.

"Yaaaaaa... Kau memikirkan apa bodoh?" tanya Jimin. "Daritadi kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, cih..."

"Ah... Tidak.. Hanya... Uhm..." Taehyung kebingungan.

"Makan saja ini, mungkin otakmu membaik setelah makan, hahaha..." sahut Jimin sambil kembali menuju ke alat bakar itu. Masih ada beberapa makanan yang perlu dibakar.

Taehyung memakan makanan yang diberikan Jimin. Jungkook datang dengan sepiring makanan di tangannya lalu duduk di samping Taehyung. "Ouchhh... Panas..." Jungkook berteriak pelan ketika memasukkan sosis ke mulutnya.

Taehyung meniup makanan yang ada di piring Jungkook. "Ditiup dulu agar agak dingin, bodoh~ Hahaha..." Dan lagi-lagi, ada sepasang mata yang diam-diam memperhatikan kedua pria itu.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **nnavishiper : banyak kayaknya deh di acara2nya bangtan, Jin suka tidur di bahu Namjoon, eh pernah kaga ya? pernah kayaknya.. eh lupa dah XD**

 **GitARMY : wah saya manusia bukan jjajjangmyun/? #abaikan btw thx pujiannya :) jin gamon mulu, maklum, perawan mah gitu/? XD laler takut sama mulut suga soalnya galak/? saya jd ngebayangin hoseok nari tor-tor kek gmn ya? XD**

 **95oppars : ASIK SAYA DIBILANG KEREN #gagalpaham :) thx pujiannya :)**

 **hosiki : sepasang mata yg ngeliatin siapa ya? saya kasih tau satu klu, intinya bukan hoseok XD silakan ditebak, bisa jadi ada hantu serigala yang naksir jungkook/? dimata saya Jin nyaris jadi ultimate uke wkwkw .. gpp reviewnya telat, yg penting karya saya dibaca sama situ, trus situ suka :) thx a lot ya :)**

 **kumiko Ve : yoongi kan juga manusia biasa, punya rasa punya hati/? :D**

 **devi : momentnya dicicil dikit2 biar greget/? :)**

 **hyora : saya sebagai author kan cinta sama para readers :) jadi semua komen harus direply biar komunikasi makin lancar jaya/? wkwkw nama saya? call me tae-v :)**

 **KhoerunNisa259 : jimin selalu uke dimata saya wkwkw XD Namjoon Taehyung Yoongi seme, sisanya bisa uke bisa seme/? tergantung situasi wkwkw :)**

 **Diana032 : lirik lagunya sengaja dikasih supaya dapet feelnya :) krn ga semua yg baca FF ini tau persis kan lagu2nya bangtan hehehe :) jd sengaja dipost liriknya biar feelnya dapet, klo merasa terganggu bisa diskip kok liriknya :)**

 **thx a lot buat semua review yang masuk, makasih banyak udah dibaca FF nya :) thx a lot for all review & keep reading guys :) /bows/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Who Is My True Love?**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".**

* * *

Pesta barbeque malam itu berlangsung dengan sangat ramai. Setelah selesai membakar semua bahan makanan yang ada, mereka duduk membentuk lingkaran sambil sibuk menyantap makanan yang ada.

Jungkook asik merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Jimin yang sedang sibuk menutupi mulut Yoongi yang terus-terusan menguap.

Tak lama kemudian kejahilan Hoseok dimulai. Hoseok yang ada di sebelah kanan Jungkook mulai menggelitiki pinggang Jungkook.

"Aaaaaa~ Geli hyeong!" Jungkook menghindari serangan Hoseok namun Taehyung yang duduk di sebelah kiri Jungkook ikut menahan tubuh Jungkook agar tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

Yoongi dan Jimin menertawai adegan penyiksaan magnae itu. Suasana benar-benar ceria saat itu.

Setelah lelah bermain, mereka memutuskan untuk membereskan segala kekotoran yang ada, kemudian masuk ke kamar Taehyung untuk tidur bersama.

Taehyung dan Jungkook tidur di kasur Taehyung, Hoseok dan Jimin tidur di lantai sebelah ranjang Taehyung, sementara Yoongi memilih berbaring di sofa yang ada di sudut kamar Taehyung.

"Hoseok mendengkur, aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dia~" sahut Yoongi. Hoseok memukul pelan bahu Yoongi mendengar ucapan Yoongi itu.

Tak lama kemudian, keempat bocah sudah tertidur, tapi Yoongi masih membuka lebar kedua mata kecilnya itu, memandangi seseorang yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap.

"Wajahnya begitu manis..." sahutnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum. Ia memasangkan earphone ke kedua telinganya, menyetel sebuah lagu kesukaannya sambil memperhatikan wajah pria yang dicintainya itu.

 _Like the streets of Myungdong,  
our BGM is the sound of breathing  
Your voice when you say my name  
I wanna be locked in you and swim in you,  
I want to know you more. An explorer  
venturing through your deep forest of mystery  
I appreciate the masterpiece that is you  
because your existence alone is art  
I imagine this all night every day  
because it's a meaningless dream anyway_

Yoongi bersenandung pelan, agar suaranya tidak terdengar, mengikut alunan yang terdengar di earphonenya itu.

 _Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day, if I can hold your hands  
Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day (just one day)  
If only we can be together_

 _(Do It Do It Do It)  
I hope I can be with you for just one day  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
Having a party party with only you  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
I hope I can be with you for just one day  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
A party party with only you_

Yoongi teringat kepada kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, setelah upacara kelulusan SMP, mereka berlima berjalan-jalan ke pantai untuk merayakan kelulusan Yoongi dan Hoseok. Mereka berlima begitu bahagia karena itu pertama kalinya mereka berlima diijinkan berlibur agak jauh tanpa didampingi orang tua mereka.

Mereka bermain dengan sangat bahagia. Taehyung dan Jimin naik ke kelas 3 SMP, Jungkook naik ke kelas 2 SMP, sedangkan Hoseok dan Yoongi akan menginjak bangku SMA.

Ketiga sahabatnya itu terus mengejek Yoongi dan Hoseok, "Wah, yang sudah SMA... Whoaaaa~"

Jungkook berkali-kali menimpukkan pasir ke arah Yoongi dan Hoseok, dan tentu saja tak lama setelahnya, tubuh Jungkook sudah terkubur oleh pasir, hanya kepalanya yang menyembul keluar dari gundukan pasir itu.

Jimin dan Taehyung mendorong tubuh Yoongi dan Hoseok ke dalam air dan menceburkan mereka, lalu berlari sejauh-jauhnya agar tidak diceburkan oleh kedua sahabatnya yang tengah basah oleh air laut itu.

Setelah puas bermain seharian, mereka berdiri membelakangi pantai, meminta kepada orang yang lewat di dekat mereka untuk memfoto mereka berlima dengan latar belakang sunset yang ada tepat di belakang mereka sore itu.

Dan tiba-tiba, sahabatnya itu, yang tengah berdiri tepat disamping Yoongi, tersenyum ke arah Yoongi dan berkata, "Ayo senyum yang lebar hyeong~" Yoongi langsung merangkul bahu pria itu dan mereka berdua tersenyum dengan lebar. Dan foto itupun tertangkap oleh kamera milik Yoongi yang ada di tangan orang yang dimintai tolong memfoto tadi.

Setelah mengenang masa lalu yang sangat indah untuknya itu, Yoongi tertidur lelap dengan senyum di wajahnya. Yoongi merasa puas karena telah memandangi pria itu seharian ini.

* * *

Pukul 3 pagi, Hoseok terbangun karena ingin buang air kecil. Ia melihat keempat sahabatnya masih tertidur lelap. Setelah selesai kembali dari kamar mandi, ia tidak tidur, ia justru duduk memandangi seseorang yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Ia memasang earphone di kedua telinganya, menyetel sebuah lagu sambil menatap wajah pria itu. Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang tadi menatap pria yang dicintainya sambil tersenyum, Hoseok justru menatap pria yang dicintainya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Dan lagu itu pun mulai terdengar di kedua telinga Hoseok.

 _You're just like a Butterfly  
From afar, I steal glances; if we touch hands, will I lose you?  
You shine in this pitch darkness that is the butterfly effect  
Your light touches, I forget the reality at once_

 _It's like a wind that gently strokes me  
It's like a dust that gently drifts along  
You're there but for some reason, I can't reach you, stop  
You, who's like a dream is a butterfly high to me_

 _Untrue Untrue  
You You You_

Hoseok selalu berusaha untuk dapat menyentuh pria itu dengan sempurna, namun rasa takut selalu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak lebih banyak untuk meraih cinta pertamanya itu.

 _Will you stay by my side  
Will you promise me  
If I let go of your hand, you'll fly away and break  
I'm scared scared scared of that_

 _Will you stop time  
If this moment passes  
As though it hadn't happened  
I'm scared scared scared I'll lose you_

 _Butterfly like a Butterfly  
Just like a Butterfly bu butterfly  
Butterfly like a butterfly  
Just like a Butterfly bu butterfly _

Hoseok sama sekali tidak dapat membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pria yang dicintainya itu, makanya ia merasa takut. Ia takut jika ia melangkah lebih jauh, justru sakit hati yang akan diperolehnya.

Bahkan ketakutan terbesarnya adalah, pria itu tidak lagi mau menjadi sahabatnya. Bagaimana mungkin Hoseok bisa hidup tanpa kehadiran pria itu disampingnya? Menjadi sahabat sedekat inipun dirasa sudah jauh dari cukup untuknya.

Hanya saja... Terkadang kerakusan hatinya menguak. Keinginannya untuk memiliki pria itu seutuhnya, bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi lebih dari itu, seringkali mengusik pikirannya.

"Yaishhh~ Aku tidak membawa selimutku," gumam Hoseok pelan. "Aku ingin menendanginya lagi rasanya, aaaarghhhh~" Tak lama ia pun kembali tertidur setelah puas memandangi pria yang dicintainya.

* * *

Pukul 3.30 pagi, Jin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terkejut karena ia mendapati tubuhnya sudah berbaring tepat disamping tubuh Namjoon. Ia menoleh ke arah Namjoon, Namjoon terlihat sedang tertidur dengan sangat lelap.

Jin bisa merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing. Ia masih belum sadar betul dari mabuknya. Ia membuka pintu kecil yang ada di kamarnya dan duduk di beranda kamar hotelnya, membiarkan angin yang sangat dingin itu menampari wajahnya.

"Aku rasa dengan cara ini aku bisa sadar lebih cepat," pikirnya dalam hati. Pantai yang terbentang luas di hadapannya kali itu entah kenapa kembali mengingatkannya akan Taehyung.

Taehyung pernah berjanji akan mengajaknya ke pantai, mereka berencana akan menghabiskan malam bersama dengan berkemah di tepi pantai, dan menyaksikan sunrise di hari berikutnya dari depan tenda itu. Namun sebelum janji itu terwujud, hubungan mereka sudah berakhir.

Jin menyetel sebuah lagu dari handphonenya sambil menikmati angin yang sangat dingin itu terus menampar wajahnya. Alunan nada itu mulai terdengar dari speaker handphonenya.

 _Fall (everything)  
Fall (everything)  
Fall (everything),  
scattering apart  
Fall (everything)  
Fall (everything)  
Fall (everything),  
falling_

 _Because of you, I'm becoming ruined  
I wanna stop, I don't want you anymore  
I can't do it, this sucks  
Please don't give me any excuses_

 _You can't do this to me  
All of the things you said are like a mask  
It hides the truth and rips me apart  
It pierces me, I'm going crazy, I hate this  
Take it all away, I hate you_

Setetes air mata kembali menetes dari kedua mata bola mata Jin. Berapa kalipun ia mencoba membenci Taehyung, hasilnya selalu saja nihil. Karena bagaimanapun, Taehyung adalah segalanya untuknya. Walau ternyata bagi Taehyung, Jin hanya sebagian kecil dari masa lalunya.

 _But you're my everything (You're my)  
Everything (You're my)  
Everything (You're my)  
Please go away huh_

 _I'm sorry (I hate u)  
I love you (I hate u)  
Forgive me_

 _I need you boy  
Why am I in love alone, why am I hurting alone  
I need you boy  
Why do I keep needing you when I know I'll get hurt?_

 _I need you boy, you're beautiful  
I need you boy, you're so cold  
I need you boy (I need you girl)  
I need you boy (I need you girl)_

Dan tanpa disadari oleh Jin, ternyata sedari tadi Namjoon terus menatapnya dari dalam kamar. Ketika Jin bangun dari tempat tidur Namjoon, Namjoon juga terbangun dan menatap semua yang tengah dilakukan Jin dengan seksama. Dan bahkan tanpa diketahui Jin, Namjoon tengah menitikkan air matanya melihat Jin terus menerus bertingkah seperti itu.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **PiKi27 : yang pendek ga enak? berarti yoongi ga enak dong kan yoongi pendek/? #abaikan /bawa banner minta maaf sama semua fans yoongi/ anyway, thx pujiannya :)**

 **95oppars : asik ada yang penasaran/? keep reading ya biar kejawab pertanyaannya :) ntar di chapter 11 ada cluenya Jimin naksir siapa, di chapter 12 ketawan deh Jimin naksir siapa :) saya udah bikin sampe chapter 15 nih tp masih perlu checking eror typing bla bla bla nya jadi baru dipublish sampe chapter 10 :) itu pun belum end loh di chapter 15, mohon terus setia mengikuti hingga FF ini end ya :)**

 **nnavishiper : yang "follow your dream" udah baca? itu NamJin FF juga :) ntar bromance nya V sama Minjae tamat, kita ajukan proposal ke MBC bikin bromance NamJin yok wkwkw**

 **PJM : asek ada yang meluk/? #modusan XD HopeMin ntar ya, dibuatin cerita terpisah, one shoot kayaknya :)**

 **Kaizen Katsumoto : sengaja dibikin ruwet biar ada ceritanya/? :) thx for supportnya, saya jadi makin semangat nulis :)**

 **kumiko Ve : jin mupon ke njun? jadi inget film jin dan jun #abaikan ... yoongi ntar sama ibunya Namjoon aja *WHAT?* XD**

 **GitARMY : yg di kinabalu itu bukan hoseok joget tor-tor nya? makhluk plutonya ketularan jinbotol/? :)**

 **hyora : bukan tae tapi tae-v :p hehehe whoaaa~ dibilang makin seru, jadi terhura /nangis bareng jin/ aku cinta kamu juga wkwkw XD**

 **aon: baru kenal bangtan? welkam to freaking bangtan world, sekali masuk bakal kaga mau keluar/? hehehe :) selamat datang di dunia yang penuh dengan tawa dan kegilaan bareng 7 member bangtan :) wah ada yg geregetan /nyanyi lagu sherina/**

 **Aiko Vallery : here chapter 10 :) thx supportnya ya :)**

 **alightphoenix : segi berapa ini sebenernya saya juga mumet XD**

 **THX A LOT FOR ALL REVIEW, SUPPORT, MASUKAN, PUJIAN, KRITIK, DAN SARANNYA :) saya terhura :) thx all for reading & review, keep reading ya all /bows/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Who Is My True Love?**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".**

* * *

Matahari bersinar sangat cerah pagi ini. Kelima bocah itu sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ah! Bukan kelima bocah itu, lebih tepatnya keempat bocah itu. Yoongi tentu saja masih tertidur lelap di sofa. Sedikit air liur menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

"Aaaarggghhh~ Yoongi hyeong! Ia mengotori sofa kesayanganku..." gerutu Taehyung. Hoseok menepuk punggung Taehyung, "Bersabarlah, tunggu ia bangun baru kau caci maki dia, hahaha..."

Taehyung memajukan bibirnya beberapa milimeter ke depan dan wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sangat cemberut. Hoseok tertawa melihat ekspresi yang ada di wajah Taehyung saat itu.

Jimin dan Jungkook tengah menyikat gigi bersama di dalam kamar mandi di kamar Taehyung. Sesekali mereka saling menyikut dan tertawa.

Dan ketika mereka sedang berkumur, Jungkook sengaja menjahili Jimin. Ia memuncratkan sedikit air kumur dalam mulutnya ke wajah Jimin.

"Yaiiiishhhh, Jeon Jungkoooookkk~" Jimin mulai memukuli punggung Jungkook sambil berteriak. Sementara Jungkook asik menertawai Jimin yang berhasil dijahilinya.

Taehyung akhirnya membangunkan Yoongi yang daritadi tak terlihat berniat untuk bangun. Yoongi agak susah dibangunkan, jadi Taehyung terpaksa mengelitiki kuping Yoongi dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Yaiiissshhh~ Aku masih ngantuk~" gerutu Yoongi, belum iklas membuka kedua mata kecilnya.

"Sarapan hyeeeeoooong~" teriak Hoseok di kuping Yoongi. "Yaiisshh~ Berisik~" Akhirnya Yoongi terbangun dan langsung memukuli pundak Hoseok. Taehyung tertawa melihat ekspresi kesakitan di wajah Hoseok akibat pukulan Yoongi.

Hari ini Jimin yang akan memasakan sarapan. Semalam ia kalah dalam sebuah game yang diadakan dalam rangka mencari siapa yang bertugas memasak sarapan pagi ini.

Taehyung pun menawarkan diri untuk menemani Jimin berbelanja bahan makanan di pasar dekat rumahnya. Mereka berbincang-bincang akan banyak hal dan tertawa sepanjang perjalanan.

"Jin hyeong sedang menginap bersama Namjoon hyeong?" tanya Jimin. "Uh?" Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Mereka menginap di pantai?" tanya Jimin, mencoba membaca ekspresi di wajah Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya.

"Wae?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin terdiam sejenak menatap wajah Taehyung, seoalah ada yang ingin ditanyakan.

"Waeeee?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Telepon Namjoon hyeong, minta ia bawa oleh-oleh yang banyaaaak~" sahut Jimin tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum, menampilkan eye smile andalannya itu. "Dasar kauuuu~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jimin.

* * *

Namjoon dan Jin tengah menikmati udara pagi yang sangat segar di tepi pantai. Jam 5 pagi tadi mereka berjalan ke tepi pantai untuk melihat sunrise. Dan sunrise pagi itu sangatlah indah.

Namjoon membelikan Jin beberapa potong sandwich dan sekotak susu untuk sarapan di mini market dekat pantai. Mereka berdua duduk di pasir putih itu sambil memakan sarapan mereka.

"Sunrise tadi begitu indah~ Ya kan Namjoon a~?" tanya Jin sambil tersenyum ke arah Namjoon.

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya sambil meminum sekotak susu di tangannya.

"Pusingmu sudah membaik hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Masih agak pusing tapi itu sudah jauh lebih baik. Aaaah~ Aku benar-benar mabuk semalam?" Jin menatap wajah Namjoon.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau sungguh tidak ingat?"

Jin menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingat apapun."

"Kau menciumku semalam..." sahut Namjoon.

UHUUUK~ UHUUUK~

Jin langsung terbatuk, tersedak makanan yang tengah ditelannya ketika mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Namjoon menepuk-nepuk punggung Jin agar batuknya berhenti, lalu menyodorkan kotak susunya ke mulut Jin.

Jin langsung meminum susu itu. Setelah batuknya hilang ia langsung menatap wajah Namjoon.

"Aku? Menciummu? Semalam?" Wajahnya memerah.

Namjoon mengangguk pelan.

"Kim Namjoon, maafkan aku... Bagaimana bisa? Uh... Aku tidak bermaksud... Yaisssh~ Aku pasti sangat mabuk semalam..." Jin salah tingkah.

Namjoon tertawa keras. Jin menatap Namjoon.

"Aku bercanda, bodoh~ Hahahaha..."

"Yaiiisssssh, Kim Namjoooon~" Jin langsung memukuli punggung Namjoon. Namjoon terus tertawa melihat ekpsresi Jin.

"Kau benar-benar mengejutkanku yaishhhh~" Jin masih terus memukuli punggung Namjoon.

* * *

Sesampainya di pasar, perhatian Taehyung terus tertuju pada jajanan-jajanan pasar yang ada ketimbang fokus membeli bahan makanan yang akan mereka masak. Jimin tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Mereka seumuran, tapi kelakukan Taehyung lebih terlihat seumuran dengan Jungkook.

Jimin sudah persis seperti seorang ibu-ibu yang tengah mengajak anaknya berbelanja ke pasar. Setiap Jimin sibuk memilih sayuran untuk dibeli, Taehyung mengganggunya terus. "Jimin a~ Nanti saja belanja sayurnya, lihat itu whoaaa~ Kue-kuenya terlihat enak, kita makan dulu sebentar ya ya yaaaaa~?"

"Yaisssh~ Kim Taehyung, berapa umurmu sekarang huh?"

"Makanan itu dimakan seumur hidup, bodoh~ Mana ada hubungannya dengan usia~" sahut Taehyung sambil sibuk melahap sebuah kue di tangan kanannya. Dan tentu saja ada sebuah kue lagi yang tengah digenggam di tangan kirinya.

Jimin memukul pelan kepala Taehyung. "Aigooooo~ Pelan-pelan makannya, nanti kau tersedak, bodoh..."

"Whoaaaa~ Yang ini lebih enak dari yang tadi" sahut Taehyung sambil menggigit kue di tangan kirinya. "Kau mau?" Taehyung menyodorkan kue itu ke mulut Jimin.

Jimin menggigit kue yang ada dihadapannya itu. "Hmmmm~ Iya benar, ini sangat enak..."

"Ya kan? Ya kan?" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum seperti anak kecil mendapatkan permen dan balon.

"Nah sekarang saatnya fokus berbelanja oke?" sahut Jimin sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk. Namun, baru saja Jimin memilih kimchi di toko kimchi di pasar itu, lagi-lagi Taehyung merengek.

"Jimin aaaa~ Lihat susu disana... Itu terlihat segar..." sahut Taehyung sambil menelan ludahnya.

"Aigoooo~ Kim Taehyuuuuung~" Jimin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pasrah menghadapi kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Yoongi terus-terusan menguap di ruang utama. Jungkook menimpuknya dengan tissue. "Yaisssh... Kau benar-benar kurang ajar~" gerutu Yoongi. Jungkook tertawa senang karena berhasil menjahili Yoongi.

"Aaaaaah~ Mereka lama sekali" gerutu Hoseok karena Jimin dan Jungkook belum juga kembali untuk memasak sarapan.

"Jung Hoseok, nyalakan televisi, siapa tahu ada acara musik pagi ini" sahut Yoongi. "Oke, Sir!" sahut Hoseok sambil menyalakan televisi dan mencari channel yang memutar acara musik.

Jungkook terus memainkan rambut Yoongi yang berwarna hijau mint itu. "Sakit, bodoh~" gerutu Yoongi. "Kau tidak berniat mengecatnya menjadi hitam hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Ini sudah cocok dengan namaku. Min Yoongi. Mint Yoongi" sahutnya. Jungkook dan Hoseok langsung tertawa mendengar penjelasan Yoongi. Yoongi menimpuk kedua sahabatnya itu dengan tissue.

KLEK~

Suara pintu terbuka. "Mereka dataaaang~" sahut Hoseok dengan nada bersemangat. Jungkook berlari menghampiri Jimin dan Taehyung yang baru saja masuk.

"Mengapa lama sekali?" sahut Yoongi. Jimin menunjuk ke arah Taehyung, "Bocah ini terus-terusan merengek minta jajan~ Aku bahkan tidak bisa fokus berbelanja.. Lain kali kau saja yang menemaniku berbelanja, hyeong~"

"Shirooo~ Aku benci bau amis di pasar.. Yaikkksss~" sahut Yoongi sambil menunjukkan ekspresi jijik di wajahnya.

"Kita sarapan apa pagi ini?" tanya Jungkook dengan ekspresi mata yang menyerupai anak kucing. Puppy eyes. Taehyung mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook.

"Kita sarapan nasi goreng kimchi~" sahut Jimin. "OKE, CALL!" teriak Hoseok bersemangat.

Jimin pun mulai memasak di dapur, sesekali Taehyung dan Hoseok membantunya. Jungkook bolak-balik ke dapur untuk mengambil sedikit demi sedikit kimchi yang ada, lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Sementara Yoongi masih tenang duduk di sofa ruang utama sambil terus menguap.

"Jeon Jungkook, hentikan~" sahut Jimin yang menyadari kelakuan magnae nya itu. "Aku lapar, hehehe.." sahut Jungkook dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Setelah matang mereka langsung melahap habis nasi goreng kimchi yang ada di meja. Setelah sarapan, mereka duduk di ruang utama untuk menonton televisi.

Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk bersebelahan di sofa sebelah kanan. Yoongi dan Hoseok duduk di sofa tengah, sedangkan Jimin duduk sendiri di sofa sebelah kiri, berseberangan dengan sofa yang diduduki Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Jungkook seringkali saling berbisik dan tertawa. Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya lagi di bahu Taehyung. Jimin terus memperhatikan kedua bocah itu diam-diam.

Dan lagu itu seolah terputar di benak Jimin.

 _You are my only sun, one and only in the world  
I bloomed for you, but I'm still getting thirsty  
It's too late, too late, I can't live without you  
Though my branch runs dry, I reach for you with all my strength_

 _No matter how far I reach for you,  
It is just an empty dream dream dream  
No matter how crazy I run,  
I remain on the same place place place  
Just burn me! Yes, push me out!  
This is crazy-fool's love running_

 _Let me run more  
Please let me run more  
Even though my feet are full of scars  
I smile whenever I see you_

 _Let's run run run again! I can't stop running  
Let's run run run again! I can't help running  
Only thing I can do is run  
Only thing I can do is love you_

 _Let's run run run again! It's ok to fall down  
Let's run run run again! It's ok to be injured  
I am happy enough even though I can't get you  
Curse me, this foolish destiny!_

Jimin menyenderkan kepalanya ke lengan kursi sebelah kanan dan terus diam-diam menatap ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih asik bercanda tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka diam-diam.

 _Everybody say it is over but I can't stop this  
I can't tell whether it is sweat or tears  
My bare-love and tough typhoon and wind  
Can only make me run more with my heart_

 _Let me run more  
Please let me run more  
Even though my feet are full of scars  
I smile whenever I see you_

 _Let's run run run again! I can't stop running  
Let's run run run again! I can't help running  
Only thing I can do is run  
Only thing I can do is love you_

 _Let's run run run again! It's ok to fall down  
Let's run run run again! It's ok to be injured  
I am happy enough even though I can't get you  
Curse me, this foolish destiny!_

 _(Run)  
Don't tell me bye bye  
(Run)  
You make me cry cry  
(Run)  
Love is a lie lie  
Don't tell me, don't tell me  
Don't tell me bye bye_

Air mata hampir saja menetes dari kedua bola mata Jimin, namun ia berusaha menahannya. Ia tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui perasaanya kepada pria itu.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **95oppars : here chapter 11 :) jin nya masih gamon nih XD maklum, perawan mah peka perasaannya/? :)**

 **GitARMY : kalo Hobie sama kamu, berarti saya nikah sama Choa/? wkwkw XD here chapter 11 :)**

 **nnavishiper : udah ya? yok kita ajuin proposal hyeong line itu ke MBC XD**

 **aprillnestynezz : yoongi ntar nikah sama ibunya saya/? #abaikan here chapter 11 :)**

 **aon: saya usahain 2 hari sekali, tapi sabtu minggu hiatus nih, makanya chapter 11 saya update skrng :) iyadong mereka mah seru gila :) bikin ngakak tiap liat ulah 7 rebels itu :) welkam to bangtan world ya :) here chapter 11 :)**

 **hyora : call me television/? XD ini lg rencana bikin KookMin chapter emang, nunggu yang ini sama Mystery of Bangtan Village end ya, ntar baru saya post yang KookMin chapter, baru nemu idenya lg coba garap openingnya :) ciye ada yg penasaran :)**

 **kumiko Ve : /laporin ke bapaknya kumiko/?/ wkwkw :) wah hebat, akhirnya ada yang bisa nyangkut pautin ini ke MV Run :) sini peluk dulu buat hadiah/? #abaikan ...**

 **alightphoenix: siap-siap aja ntar makin kesana makin keungkap kok :)**

 **harukoochi: annyeong haruman/? XD nih disini udah ketauan kan siapa yg selalu merhatiin VKook XD NamJin makin kesana ntar makin byk tenang aja :) saya udah bikin sampe chapt 17 kok tp msh perlu checking dan finishing :) 17 aja belum tamat, semoga pada kaga bosen ya ngikutin FF ini :)**

 **WHOAAA~ THX THX THX A LOT SANGAT BUAT SEMUA DUKUNGAN, SUPPORT, PUJIAN, DAN MASUKANNYA /peluk readers satu2/ Baru inget sabtu minggu saya sering hiatus, makanya chapter 11 ini saya post sekarang :) Chapter 12 insya allah saya post di hari selasa tgl 16 feb 2016 ya :) Happy reading, Happy weekend, Happy Valentine buat yang ngerayain :) Thx for reading & review :) Keep reading sampe end yaaaa :) /bows/**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Who Is My True Love?**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".**

* * *

Namjoon dan Jin begitu menikmati liburan mereka pagi itu di tepi pantai. Mereka membangun istana pasir, kemudian menghancurkannya dan saling menimpuk pasir satu sama lain.

Hari semakin siang dan terik matahari semakin menyengat. Jin mengenakan kacamata hitam dan topi bulat berwarna coklat kesukaannya, sedangkan Namjoon hanya menggunakan kacamata hitam hadiah pemberian Jin di ulang tahun Namjoon tahun lalu.

Mereka makan siang di restaurant seafood di tepi pantai itu sambil menikmati angin laut yang berhembus di tengah teriknya sinar matahari.

"Makanannya sangat enak~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum, melahap makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bukankah bagimu semua makanan terasa enak hyeong? Hahaha..."

"Aku serius, Namjoon a~ Makanan ini benar-benar enaaaak~" sahut Jin sambil memasukkan sesendok makanan ke mulutnya.

"Tapi masih lebih enak masakanmu" sahut Namjoon sambil mengunyah beberapa udang bakar.

"Benarkah?" sahut Jin, menatap ke arah Namjoon, sambil menguyah daging kepiting asam manis.

Namjoon mengangguk sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Aigoo~ Kim Namjoooooon~ Kau memang paling hebat dalam memujiku..."

"Aku berkata yang sesungguhnya..." kali ini Namjoon menatap tepat di bola mata Jin.

Jin menatap Namjoon dan berhenti mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku paling suka masakan buatanmu" sahut Namjoon sambil memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng seafood.

Tanpa disadari wajah Jin sedikit memerah. "Aigoooo~ Panasnyaaaa~" sahut Jin sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan topi bulatnya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Namjoon diam-diam tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jin yang salah tingkah seperti itu.

* * *

"Tae, kapan mereka kembali?" tanya Hoseok. Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan ekspresi kebingungan. "Namjoon hyeong dan Jin hyeong, kapan mereka kembali?" sahut Hoseok lagi.

"Aaaah~" Taehyung membuka lebar mulutnya. "Katanya siang ini, tapi aku tidak tahu pasti. Kenapa hyeong?"

"Tidak apa-apa~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum sekilas, lalu ia menimpuk Jungkook dengan tissue yang ada di genggamannya.

"Kau daritadi menempel terus dengan Taehyung, seperti anak kucing dengan induknya, hahaha..."

"Hyeoooong~" Jungkook merasa terganggu dengan timpukan kecil Hoseok. Hoseok menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda Jungkook. Dan benar saja, hanya perlu beberapa detik, perang itu terjadi.

Hoseok dan Jungkook memulai perang rutin mereka. Saling menggelitik dan memukul punggung satu sama lain. Taehyung memandang kedua sahabatnya itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Bagi Taehyung, sosok Hoseok yang penuh semangat seperti ini adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah ada dihadapannya.

Diam-diam Jimin kembali memperhatikan senyuman Taehyung, lalu menghela nafas. Sebuah lagu kembali melintas di benaknya.

 _You're just like a Butterfly  
From afar, I steal glances; if we touch hands, will I lose you?  
You shine in this pitch darkness that is the butterfly effect  
Your light touches, I forget the reality at once_

 _It's like a wind that gently strokes me  
It's like a dust that gently drifts along  
You're there but for some reason, I can't reach you, stop  
You, who's like a dream is a butterfly high to me_

 _Untrue Untrue  
You You You_

 _Will you stay by my side  
Will you promise me  
If I let go of your hand, you'll fly away and break  
I'm scared scared scared of that_

 _Will you stop time  
If this moment passes  
As though it hadn't happened  
I'm scared scared scared I'll lose you_

 _Butterfly like a Butterfly  
Just like a Butterfly bu butterfly  
Butterfly like a butterfly  
Just like a Butterfly bu butterfly _

Taehyung benar-benar sosok pria yang sangat sulit untuk disentuh oleh Jimin. Ah, mungkin bukan sulit untuk disentuh, hanya saja Jimin yang tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyentuhnya.

Ingatan Jimin tiba-tiba bernostalgia ke beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika ia dan Taehyung berada di kelas tiga SMP.

* * *

"Jimin a~ Coba tebak apa yang terjadi hari ini?" sahut Taehyung pagi itu ketika mereka baru saja masuk ke kelas. "Ada apa?" tanya Jimin sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Kelas tiga benar-benar melelahkan, mereka harus belajar sepanjang hari untuk dapat lolos pada ujian akhir.

"Jin hyeong... Ia menyatakan cintanya padaku kemarin malam..." sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Jimin terkejut. Jimin langsung terduduk dan memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu? Jin hyeong~ Ia adalah orang yang menyenangkan..."

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. Taehyung sudah bercerita ribuan kali bagaimana ia merasa tertarik dengan sosok seorang Kim Seokjin.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata ia menyukaiku~" sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman seperti senyuman anak kecil yang mendapat es krim dari orang tuanya.

"Lalu?" sahut Jimin.

"Kami resmi berpacaraaaaan~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengangkat kepalanya, bertingkah seolah-olah sedang pamer.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm..." Jimin hanya bergumam sambil kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Chukkae, TaeTae~" sahutnya pelan.

Sorenya sepulang sekolah, kelima bocah itu terus menerus membahas hubungan Taehyung dan Jin yang baru dimulai itu. Taehyung berjanji akan mentraktir mereka semua makan sore itu, tapi Jimin menolak.

"Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan di rumah... Selamat berseang-senang~" sahut Jimin sembari berpamitan. Keempat bocah itu melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke rumah makan kesukaan mereka, sementara Jimin berjalan seorang diri menuju rumahnya.

Sesampainya Jimin di kamarnya, ia langsung loncat ke kasurnya, menelungkupkan badannya. Kedua tangannya dilipat dan kepalanya diletakkan di atas kedua tangannya.

Jimin menyetel sebuah lagu dari handphonenya, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Dan air mata mengalir deras dari sudut matanya yang terpejam.

 _The long night is following you as it flows  
Time follows you and fades  
Why are you getting farther away? So far that I can't reach you?_

 _Tell me why, you're so far away, why  
Can't you see me in your eyes anymore?_

 _Love is so painful  
Goodbyes are even more painful  
I can't go on if you're not here  
Love me, love me  
Come back to my arms  
Love is so painful  
Goodbyes are even more painful  
I can't go on if you're not here  
Love me, love me  
Come back to my arms_

 _Love is not over, over, over  
Love is not over, over, over  
Love is not over, over, over  
Love is not over, over, over_

 _Love is so painful  
Goodbyes are even more painful_

Walaupun mereka berlima sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, namun bagi Jimin, Taehyung mempunyai arti yang lebih untuknya. Hanya mereka yang seumuran diantara kelima bocah itu.

Taehyung selalu berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Dan Taehyung selalu ada setiap Jimin memerlukan bantuan. Sejak menginjak kelas 1 SMP, Jimin menyadari bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat kepada Taehyung.

Bahkan Taehyung selalu menjaganya dengan baik setiap Jimin merasa kurang enak badan. Bagi Jimin, Taehyung adalah udara, matahari, bulan, dan bintang dalam kehidupannya.

Namun pagi ini, kenyataan yang begitu pahit diterimanya. Taehyung yang selalu didambakannya justru berpacaran dengan pria lain, dan hal itu sangat menyakiti perasaannya.

* * *

TUK!

Sebuah tissue mengenai kepala Jimin yang tengah termenung. "Apa yang kau pikirkan hyeong?" sahut Jungkook. "Sakit, Jungkook aaa~" gerutu Jimin, lamunannya akan masa lalu pun buyar. "Masa tissue bisa membuatmu sakit?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aigooooooo~" Jimin mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook sambil bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Jungkook tersenyum ketika Jimin mengacak-acak rambutnya. Semua sentuhan dari Jimin di tubuhnya selalu membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

Tatapan Jimin kembali menatap Taehyung yang kini sedang menghampiri Jungkook dan memukul bahu Jungkook pelan. Jungkook tertawa dan membalas pukulan Taehyung.

Jimin menghela nafas, lalu kembali berjalan menuju dapur.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **hyora: lagi mencoba menggarap FF chapter lagi dan ada KookMin disana :) kamu yg baca parno? saya juga yg ngetik parno tau :( kalo malem suka kebayang ketikan sendiri :( nado saranghae :* wkwkw XD**

 **95oppars : akhirnya ketawan juga ya siapa sepasang mata yg selalu diem2 jadi stalker VKook XD cinta segi rumit ini kayaknya mah wkwkw XD**

 **PiKi27 : here next chapt :) yoongi lumayan pendek, eh lumayan tinggi juga sih XD**

 **alientae : selamat berpusing ria :) hehehe :)**

 **GitARMY : choa member AOA :) my ideal type bgt itu waks #authorlagicurcol/? lampu patromak udah karatan, ada lilin nih, mau? biar romantis/? #abaikan XD here next chapt :)  
**

 **alightphoenix : semangat juga buat readersnya :) here chapt 12, maaf chapter ini agak pendek :( keep waiting for next chapter ya :)**

 **nnavishiper : emang rencana itu sampe eps 16? ngakak liat yg minjae diusilin V di massage wkwkw XD yok siapin proposal NamJin, minta rated M waks**

 **INDRIARMY : whoaaa~ thx pujiannya :) ati2 cekikikan sendiri ntar disangka ehem ehem/? #abaikan XD yoongi ntar jadinya sama ibunya saya/? XD**

 **kumiko Ve : ntar kaga diasih uang jajan buat beli kuota lg ya? waks XD minta FF apa nih? chim suka siapa hayo? udah ketauan kan di chapter ini :)**

 **aon: suga suka sama ibu saya/? #abaikan XD taehyung sakit hati aja ah biar greget/? XD**

 **exolovesehun : hayo siapaaa? udah kejawab kan di chapter ini? :)**

 **thx thx thx a lot buat semua masukan, review, saran, dan supportnya :) thx pujiannya :) keep reading sampe end yaaaa :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Who Is My True Love?**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".**

* * *

Tak terasa malam pun tiba. Namjoon sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Keempat sahabat Taehyung juga sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Namjoon dan Jin membawa beberapa oleh-oleh untuk kelima bocah itu.

"Waktunya tidur dan beristirahaaaaat~" teriak Namjoon dalam kamarnya. Besok hari senin, pelajaran akan dimulai lagi. Tapi bagi Namjoon, berada di kelas yang sama dengan Jin adalah semangatnya, karena itu ketimbang malas masuk kuliah, ia justru selalu bersemangat untuk berangkat kuliah setiap harinya.

Namjoon berbaring di kasurnya, membuka handphone miliknya dan melihat beberapa foto yang diambilnya bersama Jin selama berlibur di pantai.

Namjoon terus tersenyum melihat foto-foto itu. Beberapa senyuman Jin yang tertangkap kamera handphonenya menjadi harta yang sangat berharga baginya malam itu.

Tanpa sadar Namjoon tertidur sambil tersenyum, tangannya menggenggam erat handphonenya.

* * *

Jungkook tengah merenung di kamarnya. Ayah ibu nya sedang pergi ke rumah saudaranya yang agak jauh dari rumah dan ia tidak bisa ikut karena besok ada ujian di sekolah.

Ketimbang membuka buku pelajaran, Jungkook justru membuka-buka gallery handphonenya. Ia terus memandangi foto-foto Jimin yang ada disana sambil menyalakan mp3 di handphonenya.

 _I'm sitting alone on the sofa where you used to be  
I couldn't sleep a bit, in case you came  
I'm just blankly staring at the front door  
I try closing my eyes and covering my ears  
But the memories come back to me  
Will my heart stop if I hold in my breath?  
Only my longing for you comes back_

 _I'm alone on the sofa where you used to be  
I'm here, waiting for you  
So far from my side, you're so far away  
I'm still not over you, only dust remains  
As I wait for you_

Jungkook ingat betul, saat dimana ia mengikuti ujian kelas tiga SMP tahun lalu. Jimin selalu datang ke kamarnya setiap malam untuk mengajarinya semua mata pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti.

Jimin seringkali duduk di sofa yang saat ini sedang diduduki oleh Jungkook, memandangi Jungkook yang sedang belajar di meja belajarnya, sesekali menanyakan kepada Jungkook ada lagikah yang belum dimengerti.

 _I couldn't fill it up alone  
The longing that spread throughout the room  
I couldn't place it in my heart  
Because of that damn hope  
Sitting here alone is bigger torture  
I try to escape  
But I'm looking for you again_

Entah sejak kapan Jimin menjadi begitu perhatian terhadap Yoongi, dan itu benar-benar menyakiti hati Jungkook. Sejak Jimin semakin dekat dengan Yoongi, perhatiannya kepada Jungkook menjadi berkurang, bahkan kini Jimin jarang main ke rumah Jungkook.

Bukan berarti Jungkook membenci Yoongi. Bagi Jungkook, Yoongi tetaplah sahabat terbaiknya. Hanya saja Jungkook merindukan Jimin yang dulu, Jimin yang selalu ada untuk dirinya.

 _I can't sleep, all night long  
Until the end of time  
No matter how much I try emptying you_

 _I'm alone on the sofa where you used to be  
I'm here, waiting for you  
So far from my side, you're so far away  
I'm still not over you, only dust remains  
As I wait for you_

Beberapa kali Jungkook berusaha untuk melupakan perasaannya terhadap Jimin dan mengalihkan perasaannya kepada Taehyung, namun Jungkook tetap tidak bisa menghapus Jimin dari hati dan benaknya.

Jungkook memandangi foto dirinya dan Jimin yang diambil saat kelulusan SMP tahun lalu. Jimin merangkulnya dengan senyuman sangat manis di wajahnya. Jungkook merindukan Jimin yang seperti itu.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, kelima bocah itu sedang berdiri di halte menunggu bus. Yoongi terlihat sangat mengantuk, Taehyung tahu betul bahwa semalaman Yoongi pasti bergadang, belajar untuk ujian hari ini.

Hoseok terus berbisik di telinga Yoongi sambil tersenyum, dan Yoongi berkali-kali memukul pelan kepala Hoseok.

"Hoseok hyeong meminta contekan lagi, hyeong?" tanya Jimin kepada Yoongi, yang tentu saja dijawab dengan anggukan dari kepala Yoongi.

"Dasar Hoseok hyeong, hahaha..." Jimin menertawai Hoseok dan berakhir dengan pukulan Hoseok yang mendarat di kepala Jimin.

"Kau sudah belajar Tae?" tanya Jimin kepada Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku sudah belajar lumayan banyak. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meminta contekan kepadamu seperti Hoseok hyeong~" jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum mengejek Hoseok.

"Taehyung~ Whoaaa~ Bahkan sekarang kau ikut mengejekku?" sahut Hoseok. Jungkook memulai serangannya. "Hoseok hyeong memang tidak pernah berubah daridulu, hehehe..."

Tendangan bertubi-tubi diarahkan Hoseok ke pantat Jungkook. Jungkook memekik pelan sambil tertawa meledek Hoseok.

Taehyung dan Jimin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Yoongi tidak juga berhenti menguap.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Namjoon a~" sahut Jin dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya ketika ia duduk di bangku penumpang sebelah Namjoon. Jin sudah menunggu Namjoon menjemputnya di depan rumahnya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Maaf aku agak telat, hyeong. Aku telat bangun tadi..." sahut Namjoon sambil menyetir mobilnya menuju kampus.

"Gwenchana~" sahut Jin sambil membuka bukunya. "Tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau hyeong?"

"Baru sebagian, makanya jangan terlalu ngebut menyetirnya, masih ada beberapa soal yang harus kukerjakan."

Namjoon memperlambat kecepatan mobilnya. "Tumben kau belum mengerjakan semua?"

"Kemarin sepulang dari pantai aku tertidur. Untung aku bangun agak pagi jadi beberapa soal sudah kukerjakan pagi ini."

Namjoon sesekali memperhatikan wajah Jin yang tengah serius mengerjakan tugasnya itu, dan senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajah Namjoon.

* * *

"Whoaaaaaaaaa~ Ujiannya benar-benar sulit~ Aku rasa guru kita sudah gila hyeong..." Hoseok terus saja mengeluh sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kantin. Ia sama sekali tidak berselera untuk makan.

"Bagiku ujian tadi biasa-biasa saja" sahut Yoongi dengan ekspresi datar. Hoseok refleks menimpuk Yoongi dengan tissue dari meja. "Kau bahkan tidak memberikanku contekan!" Hoseok memajukan bibirnya beberapa milimeter.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin dan Taehyung bergabung di meja itu. "Jungkook belum kesini?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi menggeleng.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Jimin kepada Yoongi sambil menunjuk ke arah Hoseok. "Dia bilang ujiannya sangat sulit.." sahut Yoongi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Jimin tertawa, begitu juga dengan Taehyung.

"Yaiiissssh~ Hoseok~ Lagi-lagi kau menunjukkan kelemahanmu di hadapan pria itu" gerutu Hoseok dalam hati. "Bagaimana ia bisa mencintaku kalau aku selalu seperti ini?" gerutunya lagi dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook datang dengan wajah sangat kucel. "Aku rasa aku tak perlu bertanya padamu, kita senasib..." sahut Hoseok saat melihat Jungkook. Jungkook hanya mengangguk, lalu seperti Hoseok, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil menghela nafas.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaa~" Jungkook dan Hoseok berteriak bersamaan.

* * *

Malam itu Namjoon kembali termenung di kamarnya. Seharian ini Jin terlihat ceria, tidak lagi semuram biasanya. Namjoon merasa senang karena ide liburannya berhasil.

Namjoon merenung mengingat kejadian dua malam yang lalu. Namjoon tersenyum. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

* * *

Dua malam yang lalu, Jin yang benar-benar mabuk itu tertidur di bahunya. Namjoon terduduk satu jam lamanya membiarkan Jin beristirahat di pundaknya.

Namun tiba-tiba Jin mengangkat kepalanya. "Namjoon aaaaaaaaaaa~ Ayo tiduuuuuuur~" sahut Jin yang masih mabuk berat itu.

Namjoon bermaksud untuk menuntun Jin agar tertidur di kasur Jin, namun Jin menolak. "Aku mau tidur denganmuuuuuu~ Ayo kita tidur bersamaaaaa~"

Namjoon sedikit terkejut, lalu menyadari bahwa Jin memang mabuk berat. Akhirnya Namjoon membaringkan Jin di kasurnya lalu Namjoon duduk di tepi kasurnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Jin menarik tangan Namjoon, "Namjoon aaaaaaaaaa~ Ayo tidur ayo tiduuuuur~"

Akhirnya Namjoon berbaring disamping Jin. Kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Namjoon aaaaa~ Sejak kapan kau jadi sekeren iniiiiiii~~" sahut Jin sambil memegang pipi Namjoon.

"Ia benar-benar mabuk parah" gumam Namjoon pelan.

"Akuuuuu tidak mabuuuuuk~ Kau semakin tampan, Namjoon aaaaa~" sahut Jin.

Wajah Namjoon sedikit memerah mendengar ucapan Jin dan tiba-tiba bibir Jin melekat erat di bibir Namjoon.

CUP!

Jin terus melumat bibir Namjoon sambil menutup kedua matanya. Namjoon hanya terdiam. Kedua mata Namjoon terbuka lebar. "Apa ini?" tanya Namjoon dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian Jin tertidur pulas sambil memeluk tubuh Namjoon.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **amiracarlin2 : kalo kamu belum ngeh berarti niat saya erhasil, emang sengaja dibikin pusing biar deg2an bacanya/? XD yap, jungkook suka chim, chim suka tae :)**

 **GitARMY : saya mah suka bgt sama girlband XD kalo hoseok keliling ntar ditiup jimin lilinnya gmn nasib hoseok? XD wkwkw XD here chapter 13 :)**

 **INDRIARMY : yoongi sama ibu saya/? #abaikan alhamdulillah ada yg pusing, berarti niat saya berhasil bikin readers pusing/? XD**

 **nnavishiper : kayaknya cuma 4 atau 5 eps, itu kan syutingnya cuma semaleman doang kan ya? wkwkw minta bikin NamJin Bromance adegan first night/?  
**

 **95oppars : iya cinta segi rumit bgt ini wkwkw XD hoseok bentar lagi ketauan kok suka siapa, yoongi masih agak lama ntar, saya udah bikin sampe chapter 22 dan belum tamat, mungkin chapter 23 atau 24 sih tamatnya, ini lagi nyari inspirasi bikin endingnya, semoga kaga bosen ya bacanya :)**

 **Aiko Vallery : here :) thx ya supportnya :)**

 **Han Hyeji : cinta segi rumit hye XD wkwkw**

 **aon: taemin shinee? #gagalpaham XD TaeMin, bikin inget kisah rp saya sama rp jimin, kita bikin pairing TaeMin sampe TaeMin Pt. 100, ngalah2in Chyper yg baru sampe Pt.3 XD Jungkook kira-kira endingnya sama siapa hayooo?**

 **kumiko Ve : saya belom pernah bikin VMin ya? iya kayaknya belom deh waks XD nanti ya, buat next FF, udah saya bikin sampe chapter 6, new FF, itu ada VMin nya :) keep waiting ya :)**

 **fianisyawcreisa : here :)**

 **WHOAAA~ Sekali lagi thx thx a lot buat semua support, pujian, dan masukannya, jadi terharu /nangis bareng Jungkook/?/**

 **Here chapter 14 :) Thx for reading, makasih reviewnya, keep reading sampe end ya, jangan bosen2 baca FF saya yg ini sama yg lainnya juga /bows/**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Who Is My True Love?**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".**

* * *

"Ujian lagi ujian lagi arghhhhhh~" Teriakan Jungkook membuat semua orang yang ada di halte pagi itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Jimin menutup mulut Jungkook. "Berisik~ Kau benar-benar memalukan."

Hoseok ikut menggerutu sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi, "Ujiaaaan oh ujiaaaan~ Kapan kau berakhiiiiiir~"

Taehyung masih sibuk membuka-buka bukunya. Jimin menghampiri Taehyung.

"Mereview ulang pelajaran?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yoongi terus menguap. "Hoaaaahmmmmm~ Gara-gara ujian aku belum sempat membuat lagu lagi..."

Jimin menutup mulut Yoongi dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau selalu membuat lagu tapi tak pernah mengijinkan kami mendengarnya." sahut Jimin.

"Itu rahasia. Copyright." sahut Yoongi singkat.

Taehyung memukul bahu Yoongi pelan. "Copyright? Semoga karyamu benar-benar terkenal nanti, aku akan meminta banyak tanda tanganmu hyeong, lalu kujual, hehehe..."

Yoongi mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung. "Dasar~"

Taehyung tertawa lebar menggoda Yoongi. "Lumayan kalau kujual hyeong~ Hehehe.."

Tiba-tiba Jungkook memeluk tubuh Hoseok dari belakang sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu Hoseok. "Kapan kita bisa sepintar mereka bertiga hyeong?" sahut Jungkook.

"Molla~" jawab Hoseok. Keduanya terlihat sangat pasrah menghadapi ujian semester ini.

"Aku tidak sepintar Yoongi hyeong dan Jimin." sahut Taehyung.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa menghafal dengan baik~" sahut Hoseok. Taehyung tersenyum mendengar pujian dari mulut Hoseok.

* * *

"Huh~ Dosennya hari ini tidak datang... Kelas kosong~" sahut Jin sambil meletakkan dagunya di atas meja.

"Ayo kita ke bioskop hyeong" sahut Namjoon.

"Tiga jam lagi ada kelas kan?"

"Masih tiga jam lagi. Film di bioskop kan hanya dua jam hyeong..."

"Ah! Benar~" sahut Jin sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ayo hyeong..." Namjoon sudah berdiri bersiap jalan.

"Kajjaaaa~" Jin ikut berdiri sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi ke atas.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Namjoon dan menyetel mp3 kesukaan mereka.

 _(What) Give it to me  
(What) Be nervous  
(What) The one to end it all  
(What) We are bulletproof  
We are bulletproof  
Bulletproof_

"WOO HOOOOO~" teriak Jin sambil menari kecil dengan tubuhnya. Namjoon ikut berteriak sambil berjoget kecil dengan bahunya. Kedua lengannya sibuk mengendalikan setir.

 _Everywhere I go, everything I do  
I will show you, as much as I sharpened my sword  
To all the people who looked down on me  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh) hey shout it out_

 _Oh! Throw a stone at me if you've done as much as I did  
We go hard, we have no fear  
(Click click, bang bang) we juss sing it like  
(Click click, bang bang) we juss sing it like  
Oh! Throw a stone at me if you've done as much as I did  
We go hard, we have no fear  
(Click click, bang bang) we juss sing it like  
(Click click, bang bang) we juss sing it like_

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di gedung bioskop dekat kampus mereka.

"Ayo hyeong" sahut Namjoon sambil memasukkan kunci mobil ke saku celananya. Mereka memilih sebuah film pembunuhan.

Di dalam bioskop, Jin berkali - kali berteriak kecil, sementara Namjoon sangat menikmati film itu. Dan ketika adegan pembunuhan sadis itu terpampang jelas di layar bioskop, Jin refleks memeluk Namjoon sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Namjoon.

DEG! DEG!

Detak jantung Namjoon semakin cepat. "Semoga Jin hyeong tidak mendengarnya" sahut Namjoon dalam hati.

Jin terus memeluk erat Namjoon sambil sesekali mengintip ke layar bioskop. Setelah film selesai diputar, Jin melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mereka berjalan ke lobi bioskop.

"Itu sangat mengerikan~ Hrrrrrrr~" Jin bergidik.

Namjoon tertawa melihat kelakuan Jin. "Aku kira kau lebih berani hyeong, ternyata kau masih sama seperti tahun lalu hahaha..."

Tahun lalu, mereka pernah menonton film horor bersama, dan Jin sangat ketakutan saat itu. Namun Jin tidak sampai memeluk tubuh Namjoon. Ia hanya menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya,

Jin memukul pelan bahu Namjoon. "Aku memang agak penakut dan kau tahu itu, huuuh~"

Sebelum kembali ke kampus, Namjoon membeli dua gelas minuman. "Masih ada satu jam lagi hyeong, duduk dulu saja sebentar disini.

Jin mengangguk sambil mengambil segelas minuman dari tangan Namjoon.

* * *

"Aku rasa para guru di sekolah ini begitu mencintaiku hyeong! Mereka pasti sengaja membuat soal sesulit ini agar aku tidak lulus" gerutu Hoseok sambil berjalan menuju kantin bersama Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu mereka begitu membenciku sampai memberikanku soal semudah ini agar aku segera lulus~" sahut Yoongi dengan nada sedikit arogan, berpura-pura arogan lebih tepatnya.

Hoseok menendang pelan betis Yoongi. "Kau menyebalkan~" Yoongi tertawa mendengar celotehan Hoseok.

Sesampainya mereka di kantin, mereka menemukan seorang bocah yang duduk sendirian tengah meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, dan seluruh tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemas. Kedua tangannya menggantung nyaris menyentuh lantai. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Pandangan matanya kosong, persis seperti mayat.

Hoseok langsung berlari ke arah bocah itu dan menepuk bahunya. "Jeon Jungkook! Kita benar-benar berjodoh huftttt" Hoseok duduk di sebelah Jungkook yang terkapar tak berdaya itu dan ikut meletakkan kepalanya dengan posisi dan ekspresi yang sama dengan Jungkook.

Yoongi tersenyum sambil menarik kursi di meja itu kemudian duduk dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. "Ini harus diabadikan" sahut Yoongi sambil memfoto kedua sahabatnya yang terkapar itu.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin dan Taehyung datang ke kantin sambil tertawa geli melihat dua sahabatnya yang seperti mayat.

"Jimin hyeeeeoooooooong~ Kau harus mengajariku lagiiiii~" Jungkook bersuara pelan persis seperti suara hantu di film-film horor.

"Bayaranku mahal, Jeon Jungkook. Hahaha..." sahut Jimin sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Yoongi. Taehyung mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook sambil tertawa, kemudian duduk bergabung disana.

"Hyeong!" Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan memegang tangan Taehyung. "Sore ini kau harus membantuku belajar!" Tatapannya sangat memelas. "Aku tidak mau tinggal kelaaaaas~"

"Hyeong!" Hoseok ikut mengangkat kepalanya dan memegang tangan Yoongi. "Besok kau harus memberikanku contekan! Aku harus lulus tahun iniiiii~" Tatapan Hoseok juga sangat memelas.

Keempat sahabatnya itu langsung tertawa keras mendengar permintaan Hoseok yang meminta contekan kepada Yoongi.

"Kau harus belajar yang rajin, bodoh!" sahut Yoongi sambil memukul kepala Hoseok dengan handphonenya. Taehyung tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya Hoseok saat itu.

* * *

Sore itu, Namjoon dan Jin berjalan-jalan di sekitar danau dekat rumah Jin. Angin berhembus pelan, menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut Jin.

Namjoon merapikan rambut Jin yang tertiup angin itu. "Gumawo~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum manis menatap Namjoon.

"Udaranya segaaaaar~" teriak Jin pelan. Namjoon bersiul-siul sambil sesekali menendangi kerikil di sekitar kakinya.

"Sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak berjalan-jalan sore disini, Namjoon a?" tanya Jin.

"Hmm... Hampir setahun? Terakhir kali kita kesini saat kau putus dengan Taehyung. Kau ingat? Kau menangis semalaman disini, di tengah hujan..." sahut Namjoon.

"Dan kau setia menemaniku. kehujanan disini semalaman bersamaku..."

"Dan besoknya kita sama-sama kena flu, hahaha..." sahut Namjoon sambil tertawa.

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Jin. "Jeongmal gumawo, Kim Namjoon..." sahut Jin sambil menatap lembut ke arah Namjoon.

Tatapan itu.

Tatapan itu benar-benar membuat jantung Namjoon berdetak sangat cepat.

Dan tatapan itulah yang membuat mulut Namjoon berbicara tanpa disadarinya.

"Jin hyeong... Sebenarnya aku mencintaimu... Sudah sejak lama, jauh sebelum kau mencintai Taehyung..."

Kedua bola mata Jin yang indah itu tiba-tiba membulat dengan sempurna mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Namjoon.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **diahaprillya : insya allah dua hari sekali tapi kalo sabtu minggu suka hiatus makanya chapter 14 saya post sekarang, bukan besok :) hayo hoseok suka sama siapa hayo? :) here chapt 14 :) thx supportnya :)**

 **GitARMY : emang paling susah ya temenan bertujuh, ada satu yg wajib jomblo XD atau malah tiga orang nanti yg jomblo? :p hoseok udah nikah sama mama saya/? XD**

 **kumiko Ve : next FF ada VMin kok, nunggu yg ini end ya, chapter 24 end :) abis itu saya post new FF saya yg lagi saya kerjain sekarang nih, ada VMin nya :) yoongi udah nikah sama mama saya juga/? #MamaSayaSuaminyaDua/?**

 **Aiko Vallery : here :) thx bgt buat selalu support saya, sini peluk/? #abaikan XD**

 **nnavishiper : biar seru bikin NamJin 1st nite y? XD**

 **95oppars : kemaren dah saya rampungin, end di chapter 24 :) silakan bersabar menunggu sampe end ya, masih perlu perapihan soalnya nih jadi tetep dipost satu chapter per dua hari :) makin kesini kan makin keungkap, tuh Namjoon dah nembak Jin XD**

 **amiracarlin2 : segitiga biru #itumahtepung XD wah sunah... semalem malem jumat... hmmm... #abaikan XD**

 **panda : asik ada yang kemal XD kenalin, saya kumel/? #abaikan XD here next chapt :)**

 **LayChen Love Love : suga suka sama mama saya #abaikan XD NamJin emang sweetest couple ever :)**

 **Han Hyeji : asik ada yg bingung, jadi penasaran kan sama saya? #gagalpaham XD**

 **INDRIARMY : /kasih bodrex migran/ udah ga pusing kan? #ditabokreaders yoongi sama mama saya kan udah dibilang/? XD hayo coba alurnya ditebak, yg bener ntar dibuatin request pairing buat next FF nih :)**

 **Whoaaa~ Masih terkejut liat antusias readers yang penuh semangat untuk mendukung FF ini /pelukin satu2/ XD Thx bgt buat semua dukungan, support, masukan, kritik, dan cinta para readers buat saya, kalo bisa mah saya kasih coklat nih satu2... coklat ayam jago XD  
**

 **Keep reading sampe end ya para readers tercinta :) Thx a lot udah pada nyempetin baca FF saya, thx a lot udah nyempetin review juga /deep bows/ Oh iya, buat yang suka sama YoonKook couple, ntar sore saya post FF One Shoot YoonKook :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Who Is My True Love?**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".**

* * *

"Hyeong... Ajari aku, oke?" sahut Jungkook. Malam itu Taehyung menginap di rumah Jungkook agar dapat mengajari Jungkook sebisanya. Taehyung sudah lengkap membawa seragam dan seluruh peralatan sekolahnya agar besok bisa langsung berangkat sekolah dari rumah Jungkook.

Taehyung mengajari Jungkook beberapa poin penting untuk mata pelajaran yang akan diujikan besok. Beberapa kali Jungkook menggerutu karena kesulitan belajar dan Taehyung berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hati-hati, nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku, hehehe..." sahut Taehyung menggoda Jungkook yang mulai jatuh cinta pada Jimin sejak Jimin sering mengajarinya belajar.

Jungkook menimpuk Taehyung dengan bantal. "Jimin hyeong benar-benar tidak peka~"

"Hoseok hyeong juga..." gumam Taehyung. Mereka berdua menarik nafas bersamaan dan menghembuskannya bersamaan.

"Ah hyeong, waktu itu kau bilang Hoseok hyeong menyukai seseorang, siapa dia?"

"Aku rasa Hoseok hyeong menyukaimu.." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap ke arah Jungkook, memaksakan tersenyum.

Jungkook tercengang. "Aku?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Bukankah terlihat jelas? Ia begitu menyukaimu..."

Jungkook berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Aku rasa bukan aku. Aku justru berpikir Hoseok hyeong menyukai Yoongi hyeong."

"Entahlah~" sahut Taehyung.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook kelelahan belajar dan tertidur lelap di kasurnya. Taehyung masih terjaga, tentu saja ia juga harus belajar untuk ujian besok.

Taehyung mengeluarkan earphone dari sakunya dan menyolokan earphone itu ke handphonenya, kemudian memakai earphone itu di telinganya dan menyetel sebuah lagu untuk mengiringinya belajar sepanjang malam.

 _I can only see you  
I can only see you alone  
Look, I'm fair with everyone else but you  
Now I can't live a day without you, please_

 _Hold me tight, hug me  
Can you trust me, can you trust me  
can you trust me  
Pull me in tight  
Hold me tight, hug me  
Can you trust me, can you trust me  
Please, please, please pull me in and hug me_

 _You still shine  
You're still like a scented flower  
Now trust me, hold me once again  
So I can feel you, hold me_

 _Without you, I can't breathe  
I'm nothing without you  
Open my closed heart, drench my heart  
So I can feel you, hold me_

* * *

Jin merenung di dalam kamarnya. Pernyataan cinta Namjoon terlalu tiba-tiba baginya. Ia benar-benar bingung harus bersikap bagaimana menghadapi pernyataan cinta Namjoon sore tadi.

Walaupun Namjoon mengatakan agar Jin jangan memikirkannya, tapi tetap saja hal itu mengusik pikiran Jin.

Namjoon sudah mencintainya jauh sebelum ia dan Taehyung berpacaran? Lalu selama ia dan Taehyung berpacaran, bagaimana dengan perasaan Namjoon yang melihat hubungan mereka berdua?

Jin terus berpikir hingga nyaris tak bisa tidur. Dan kejadian sore tadi kembali melintas di benak Jin.

* * *

"Jin hyeong... Sebenarnya aku mencintaimu... Sudah sejak lama, jauh sebelum kau mencintai Taehyung..."

Kedua bola mata Jin yang indah itu membulat dengan sempurna.

Seolah terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri, Namjoon langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jin masih terus menatap ke arah Namjoon dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ah! Hyeong.. Maafkan aku... Uhm... Abaikan saja kata-kataku barusan... Hahaha..." Namjoon berusaha tertawa namun terdengar kaku.

Namjoon terus merutuki dirinya salam hati.

"Namjoon a~ Apa yang kau katakan tadi benar?" tanya Jin dengan tatapan serius ke arah Namjoon.

"Lupakan saja, anggap saja kau tidak pernah mendengarnya.. Uhm..." Namjoon jadi salah tingkah. "Ayo kita pulang hyeong" sahut Namjoon berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jin berjalan disamping Namjoon, namun keadaan menjadi canggung. Mereka berjalan dengan keheningan diantara keduanya. Setelah sampai di depan rumah Jin, Namjoon langsung berpamitan dan pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

Namjoon tengah merutuki dirinya di dalam kamar. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang, bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Jin.

Namjoon terus memukuli mulutnya yang dengan sangat ceroboh melontarkan kata-kata yang telah dipendamnya sejak lama. Sejak delapan tahun yang lalu.

Namjoon ingat betul kapan ia pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Jin. Ingatannya kembali ke masa-masa itu. Kembali ke delapan tahun yang lalu, ketika ia dan Jin duduk di kelas satu SMP.

* * *

Namjoon dan Jin sama-sama memasuki SMP yang sama. Dan mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Saat itu Namjoon masih pemalu. Ia jarang bicara dan agak susah bergaul.

Berbeda dengan Jin yang memang sudah luar biasa cerewet sejak lahir. Jin pandai bergaul dan memiliki banyak teman di sekolah barunya itu, sedangkan Namjoon hanya memiliki Jin seorang.

Pernah suatu hari Namjoon tidak sengaja menyenggol lengan anak kelas tiga SMP yang terkenal preman di sekolah itu. Namjoon sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf tapi ia justru diseret oleh anak kelas tiga itu dan teman-temannya ke gudang belakang sekolah.

Namjoon dipukuli habis-habisan sampai mulutnya berdarah. Namjoon hanya bisa menangis. Tak lama kemudian Jin datang dan langsung berteriak memaki keenam anak kelas tiga yang mengeroyok Namjoon.

Keenam kakak kelas itu tentu saja tidak takut dan justru menghampiri Jin bersiap memukuli Jin juga, namun tiba-tiba seorang guru muncul di belakang Jin. Ternyata sebelum ke gudang belakang sekolah, Jin sudah terlebih dahulu melaporkan kepada guru piket.

Akhirnya keenam kakak kelas itu dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena menganiaya Namjoon hingga terluka cukup parah.

Namjoon dirawat di rumah sakit seminggu lamanya karena perutnya memar terkena tendangan, dan bibirnya pecah sehingga harus dijahit kecil. Syukurlah jahitannya tidak berbekas.

Selama dirawat di rumah sakit, Jin terus menemani Namjoon, Jin bahkan bolos sekolah dan bersikeras tidak mau meninggalkan Namjoon walaupun sedetik.

Jin merawat Namjoon. Jin yang menyuapi Namjoon makanan dan obat-obatan yang diberikan. Bahkan Jin yang membantu suster mengelap tubuh Namjoon karena ia belum boleh mandi.

Sejak saat itu, Namjoon jatuh cinta pada Jin. Namjoon bahkan berlatih karate dan mulai berani bersosialisasi dengan lingkungannya. Taehyung dan keempat sahabatnya juga sedikit banyak membantu Namjoon dalam belajar bersosialisasi.

* * *

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar, Hoseok terus membolak-balik buku pelajarannya, namun tidak ada satupun yang masuk ke otaknya.

Sebenarnya, bukan karena Hoseok kesulitan belajar, hanya saja ia kesulitan fokus pada pelajaran. Pikirannya selalu tertuju pada pria yang dicintainya itu.

Setiap hari ia berusaha mendekati pria yang dicintainya itu tapi tetap saja ia tidak pernah berhasil menggapainya.

Justru semakin hari, kedekatan pria itu dengan salah seorang sahabatnya yang lain semakin terlihat jelas dihadapannya.

Setiap ia membuka buku pelajaran, justru wajah pria itu yang dilihatnya, bukan huruf-huruf yang tercetak di buku. Hoseok benar-benar frustasi, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa melupakan pria itu.

 _Don't think of anything  
Don't say anything, not even a word  
Just give me a smile _

_I still can't believe it  
All of this seems like a dream  
Don't try to disappear_

 _Is it true Is it true  
You You  
You're so beautiful, that I'm scared  
Untrue Untrue  
You You You_

Lagu itu kembali terputar dari mp3 di handphone milik Hoseok.

 _Will you stay by my side  
Will you promise me  
If I let go of your hand, you'll fly away and break  
I'm scared scared scared of that_

 _Will you stop time  
If this moment passes  
As though it hadn't happened  
I'm scared scared scared I'll lose you_

 _Butterfly like a Butterfly  
Just like a Butterfly bu butterfly  
Butterfly like a butterfly  
Just like a Butterfly bu butterfly_

"Arghhhhh~" Saking frustasinya, Hoseok ingin sekali rasanya berlari dan menangis di pundak pria yang dicintainya itu. Dan tanpa sadar, ia tertidur sambil meneteskan air mata.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **nnavishiper : demo masak? mending demo depan kantor MBC minta NamJin Bromance wkwkw XD**

 **dhewiikim : gpp terlambat, late is better than never/? XD asek ada yg curious sama saya wkwkw Hoseok mah emang makin kesini makin nguke kelakuannya wkwkw**

 **alightphoenix : emak jin masih ababil/?**

 **kumiko Ve : kapan mereka jujur? nunggu bulan terbit di siang hari/? #abaikan XD**

 **95oppars : asik dibilang keren sini peluk/? XD jin mau kaga ya jadian sama namjoon hayo? #tebaltebaldapetchikijaguar**

 **fianisyawcreisa : gumawo :) here next chapt :)**

 **aon : di ff yaoi kaga bakal ada cewe yg boleh nongol, ntar saya dibantai readers XD here next chapt :)**

 **diahaprillya : namjin as sweet as sugar/? wkwkw iya, pelan-pelan keungkap satu2 kok :) keep reading ya jangan bosen2 euy :)  
**

 **Tazkiyah653 : diterima apa ditolak ya hmmmmm XD here next chapt :)**

 **rinbowgurl69 : jinnie dan joonnie jadi jin dan jun/? XD**

 **Here next chapter :) Thx thx a lot buat semua supportnya yaaa, jangan bosen baca sampe end :) Thx masukan, saran, kritik, dan supportnya /peluk satu2/ Thx udah review, makasih udah nyempetin reading :) Keep reading sampe end oke? /bows/**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Who Is My True Love?**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".**

* * *

Namjoon membuka kedua mata kecilnya itu. Matahari sudah bersinar terang di luar sana.

Namjoon mengambil handphonenya dan melihat jam. Pukul 06.30 pagi.

Namjoon bergegas ke kamar mandi karena ia ada kelas jam setengah delapan pagi.

Ketika tengah membasuh tubuhnya dengan air, ia kembali teringat ucapannya kemarin sore.

"Arrrghhhhhh~" Namjoon berteriak kecil di dalam kamar mandinya. Namjoon bingung bagaimana ekspresinya nanti ketika ia menjemput Jin pagi ini dirumahnya.

Setelah selesai mandi, Namjoon mendengar teriakan Taehyung. "Hyeooooong~ Aku berangkat yaaaaaa~"

"Iyaaaaa, hati-hati!" teriak Namjoon menjawab Taehyung yang berpamitan. Namjoon merapikan tasnya dan siap berangkat menjemput Jin.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat, bukankah Taehyung semalam menginap di rumah Jungkook? Mengapa ia ada di rumah pagi ini? Namjoon memiringkan sedikit kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Namjoon membuka pintu mobilnya sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku harus berpura-pura seolah tak terjadi apa-apa kemarin. Jangan sampai aku dan Jin hyeong menjadi canggung..." sahutnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Namjoon menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju menuju rumah Jin.

* * *

"Tunggu akuuuuuuuuuuuu~" Taehyung berteriak ketika melihat keempat sahabatnya di halte dan bus yang akan mereka naiki sudah hampir tiba di halte itu.

Taehyung berlari sekencang mungkin dan langsung mengerem dadakan tepat di depan tubuh Jimin. Taehyung nyaris memeluk Jimin, namun dengan sigap Taehyung memegang bahu Jimin dan mereka berlima pun langsung menaiki bus itu.

Jantung Jimin nyaris meledak saat Taehyung hampir memeluknya, namun ia memasang poker face dan pura-pura terlihat biasa saja.

"Kau hampir terlambat sedikit lagi hyeong" sahut Jungkook sambil mengelap keringat Taehyung.

"Lagian, siapa suruh kau menginap tanpa persiapan, bodoh.. Hahaha..." Jimin menertawai Taehyung yang harus terpaksa berolahraga pagi itu.

Taehyung baru ingat tadi pagi ketika hendak berangkat bersama dari rumah Jungkook, bahwa ia lupa membawa sepatu dan kaus kakinya sehingga ia harus mengambil sepatu dulu ke rumahnya dan berlari ke halte.

Wajah Hoseok terlihat sangat pucat pagi itu, nyaris sepucat kulit putih milik Yoongi.

"Kau sakit hyeong?" tanya Taehyung yang baru menyadari kondisi Hoseok.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemas.

"Dia bilang tidak bisa tidur semalaman, jadi pagi ini kondisi tubuhnya kurang fit~" sahut Jimin.

"Sesulit itukah pelajaran kelas tiga?" tanya Taehyung.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia saja yang susah konsentrasi" sahut Yoongi sambil memejamkan matanya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin.

"Ada banyak yang kupikirkan hyeong" sahut Hoseok sambil memukul pelan pundak Yoongi.

"Apa yang mengusik pikiranmu hyeong?" tanya Taehyung. Hoseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya bisa menganggukan pelan kepalanya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

* * *

Mobil Namjoon tiba di depan rumah Jin. Jin masuk ke dalam mobil dan tersenyum canggung. "Hai, Namjoon a~"

Namjoon tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Sesaat, keadaan menjadi hening.

Akhirnya Namjoon memberanikan diri memulai percakapan. "Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas untuk siang ini hyeong?"

Jin menatap ke arah Namjoon lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kelas pagi begitu menyebalkan~" gerutu Namjoon.

"Benar~ Aku malas bangun pagi hoaaaahmmmm~" Jin membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Kau kurang tidur semalam?"

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya, berbohong. Tentu saja Jin sulit tidur semalam karena memikirkan perkataan Namjoon kemarin sore.

Setelah Namjoon terus berusaha memperbaiki suasana dengan pura-pura bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin, keadaan diantara mereka berdua mulai kembali seperti biasa.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas. "Namjoon a~ Aku beli kopi dulu, kau mau?"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Oke tunggu sebentar ya~" sahut Jin sambil berlari ke mesin penjual minuman dan membeli dua kaleng kopi kesukaan mereka.

* * *

Persis seperti dugaan Yoongi, Hoseok pingsan di tengah ujian. Sejak masuk kelas, Yoongi sudah berkali-kali memperingati Hoseok agar ijin saja ke UKS, tapi Hoseok bilang ia baik-baik saja.

Di tengah jam ujian Hoseok terjatuh dari kursinya dan jatuh tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Yoongi refleks menggendong Hoseok yang lebih berat darinya itu dan membawanya ke UKS.

Setelah ditangani petugas UKS, Yoongi kembali ke kelasnya dan melanjutkan mengerjakan ujiannya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Ujian hari itu selesai.

Yoongi langsung berlari ke kelas Jimin dan Taehyung mengabarkan kondisi Hoseok, kemudian Taehyung dan Yoongi berlari ke UKS sedangkan Jimin mencari Jungkook.

Kini keempat sahabatnya itu sudah menemani Hoseok yang mulai sadarkan diri di ruang UKS. Wajahnya masih agak pucat.

Taehyung terus memegang dahi Hoseok. "Kau baik-baik saja hyeong?" sahutnya penuh cemas. Hoseok tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Jungkook terus menatap ke arah Taehyung sambil tersenyum. "Seandainya Jimin hyeong memperhatikanku seperti Taehyung hyeong memperhatikan Hoseok hyeong..." sahutnya dalam hati.

"Aku sudah memperingatkannya tapi dia tak mau mendengarku" sahut Yoongi.

"Aku tak tahu aku akan pingsan seperti ini hyeong~" gumam Hoseok.

"Setidaknya, kau bisa ikut ujian susulan. Jika kau memaksa mengerjakan hingga selesai, aku yakin nilaimu nol tadi" sahut Yoongi.

"Hari ujianku jadi bertambah lagi" gerutu Hoseok.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak istirahat semalam?" sahut Jimin. Hoseok mengerucutkan bibir merahnya itu.

Taehyung terus mengusap pelan rambut Hoseok. "Beristirahatlah hyeong..."

Hoseok tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, keempat sahabatnya itu mengantarkan Hoseok sampai di kamarnya. Mereka takut Hoseok pingsan lagi di tengah jalan.

Hoseok membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Kedua orang tua Hoseok belum pulang kerja.

Taehyung segera turun ke dapur dan membuat bubur untuk Hoseok. Ia juga memasak ramyun untuk ketiga sahabatnya.

Jimin memperhatikan Hoseok. "Enaknya jadi Hoseok hyeong~ Haruskah aku sakit agar aku diperhatikan oleh Taehyung seperti ini?" sahutnya dalam hati.

Jungkook melemparkan tissue ke arah Jimin yang tengah merenung. "Yaisssshh~" gerutu Jimin saat lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda Jimin. Jimin memukul bahu Jungkook berkali-kali.

Yoongi tengah duduk bersandar ke tepi kasur Hoseok dan membaringkan kepalanya di kasur Hoseok.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung masuk membawa semangkuk bubur hangat dan sepanci kecil ramyun. "Ayo makan~" sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook dan Jimin langsung menghampiri Taehyung dan meletakkan makanan itu di lantai, bersiap melahap ramyun yang ada.

Taehyung menghampiri kasur Hoseok sambil membawa semangkuk bubur itu.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri atau harus kusuapi hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aegyonya dan meminta Taehyung menyuapinya. Yoongi merutuki Hoseok karena Hoseok menunjukkan aegyo nya itu.

Yoongi bergabung dengan Jungkook dan Jimin melahap ramyun itu.

"Kau tidak ikut makan hyeong?" tanya Jungkook kepada Taehyung.

"Aku bisa makan nanti di rumah, kalian habiskan saja." sahut Taehyung sambil memasukkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Hoseok.

"Yeaaaay~" sahut Jungkook dan Yoongi berbarengan, lalu melahap ramyun dihadapan mereka itu.

Jimin hanya bisa diam-diam memperhatikan Taehyung yang tengah menyuapi Hoseok.

* * *

Malamnya, Hoseok tersenyum-senyum sendiri di kamarnya. Keempat sahabatnya sudah pulang dari dua jam yang lalu.

MP3 di handphone Hoseok menyetel sebuah lagu.

 _Yeah, beautiful boy~_

 _He's my religion,_  
 _so I can call you he-sus_  
 _I push aside the fact that you have no boyfriend_  
 _When you looked at me, you wrapped around my heart_  
 _A normal guy like me doesn't fit your standards_  
 _So I wore a "friend" mask_  
 _Hiding my true feelings when I'm next to you_  
 _Sliding nto the comfortable category_  
 _Always high kicking the blanket at night in frustration_  
 _Damn, you always entice me,_  
 _I can't control myself because of all your expressions_  
 _Watching you, my head goes bing bing_  
 _Pool full of beauty and I dive in it_  
 _Boy I'm so K.O_  
 _You're like Napoleon, conquering me in an instant_  
 _I continued to watch you_  
 _Hiding behind a friend image_

 _You're beautiful_  
 _Don't we look good together?_  
 _I always imagine it like this,_  
 _You be with me with me_  
 _You're beautiful_  
 _What will we be like together ?_  
 _I always imagine it like this_  
 _You be with me with me_

Hoseok terus tersenyum mengingat kejadian sepanjang hari itu.

"Haruskah aku sakit setiap hari agar Taehyung memperhatikanku seperti hari ini?" gumamnya sambil terus menendangi selimutnya dan berteriak-teriak kecil karena kegirangan. Senyuman tak juga hilang dari wajahnya sepanjang malam. Ia bahkan tertidur dengan sangat lelap malam itu.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **rinbowgurl69 : bcoz jin harga dirinya tinggi/?**

 **INDRIARMY : wkwkw maaf kalo kependekan, sepertinya saya emang punya satu karakter khusus deh, kaga bisa bikin chapter panjang2 tp bisa fast update :)**

 **Aiko Vallery : here next chapt :) thx pujiaanya :)**

 **nnavishiper : bareng2 apa nih? /smirk/**

 **95oppars : jin sama namjoon dijadiin aja apa jangan ya hmmmm XD hayoooo, tebakannya salah XD nih ketauan kan Hoseok suka siapa :)**

 **dhewiikim : sana temenin hoseok biar jangan baper :) jhope biki saya laper/? #abaikan ... seret ke pelaminan aja sana sama kamu hoseoknya XD**

 **GitARMY : go go go~ here next chapt :)**

 **Chaniie97 : tebakannya salah :) tuh ketauan kan Hoseok naksir siapa :)**

 **Trbbangtanboys : maafkan kalo complicated, emang niatnya bikin cinta segi rumit wkwkw semoga yg baca kaga pada jadi mumet ya :) chimchim udah nangis kan di chapter tiga kalo kaga salah XD**

 **aon : melenceng maksudnya? nah akhirnya ketauan kan hoseok suka siapaaa :)**

 **kumikove : jin dan jun lagi saling bingung/?**

 **RedFlo : ketauan kan akhirnya hoseok suka siapaaa :) jungkook kaga mau ngode ke chim sih wkwkw XD dibikin VKook, VHope, apa VMin nih hayo maunyaaaa XD**

 **WHOAAA~ Makasih buat semua review yg masuk, suka ketawa sendiri bacanya :) Thx supportnya, masukan, saran , dan kritiknya /deep bows/ Thx udah nymepetin baca, jangan lupa baca terus sampe end yaaa :)**

 **Btw maaf kalo chapter ini masih juga kependekan :( Next chapter saya post besok berhubung sabtu minggu hiatus hehehe :) Keep reading ya aaaallll /bows/**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Who Is My True Love?**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".**

* * *

Sebelum tertidur dengan lelap malam itu, ingatan Hoseok kembali jauh ke beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ketiga mereka berlima masih sangat kecil dan masih sangat lugu.

* * *

Saat itu Jungkook masih berada di kelas satu SD, Taehyung dan Jimin duduk di kelas dua SD, Hoseok duduk di kelas tiga SD, dan Yoongi duduk di kelas empat SD.

Hoseok kecil adalah seorang anak yang sangat pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Hoseok seringkali dijahili oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Bahkan Hoseok juga sering diusili oleh Yoongi, sahabatnya itu.

Yoongi kecil adalah anak yang cukup nakal. Apalagi Yoongi merasa ia yang paling tua diantara mereka berlima, dan Hoseok paling pendiam diantara mereka, jadi Yoongi begitu suka menjahili Hoseok.

Namun Taehyung, yang memang sejak kecil memiliki kepribadian yang sangat baik, selalu ada untuk membela Hoseok.

Seringkali Taehyung harus bertengkar dengan Yoongi setiap Taehyung melihat Yoongi mengusili Hoseok.

Taehyung bahkan tidak segan-segan masuk ke kelas Hoseok dan memarahi teman-teman Hoseok yang sering menjahili Hoseok.

Hoseok ingat betul, saat itu Taehyung bahkan menyiram seorang teman sekelas Hoseok yang sengaja menjatuhkan bekal Hoseok sehingga Hoseok tidak bisa makan siang.

Ketika mereka berlima makan di kantin, Taehyung bingung mengapa Hoseok tidak mengeluarkan bekalnya.

Hoseok hanya duduk sambil memajukan bibirnya dan wajahnya seperti mau menangis.

Jimin dan Jungkook terus bertanya namun Hoseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Yoongi tetap asik memakan bekalnya tanpa memperdulikan Hoseok.

Taehyung tiba-tiba memukul meja dan menggertak Hoseok agar Hoseok menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Setelah Hoseok menceritakan ulah teman sekelasnya itu, Taehyung langsung membagi bekalnya untuk dimakan berdua dengan Hoseok.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Taehyung kecil berlari ke kelas Hoseok membawa botol minumnya, kemudian menuangkan air minum itu ke baju teman sekelas Hoseok yang mengganggunya.

Tentu saja pada akhirnya Taehyung dan teman Hoseok yang jahil itu dibawa ke ruang guru dan dihukum berdiri di tengah lapangan.

Teman sekelas Hoseok terus menatap penuh amarah ke arah Taehyung, dan tentu saja Taehyung tidak takut. Ia membalas tatapan teman sekelas Hoseok itu dengan penuh keberanian.

Hoseok merasa sangat bersalah melihat Taehyung dihukum seperti itu. Hoseok hanya bisa menatap Taehyung sambil menangis.

Setelah hukuman berakhir, Taehyung berlari menghampiri Hoseok dan memeluk Hoseok, memintanya agar berhenti menangis karena Taehyung tidak apa-apa.

Pernah suatu hari saat bermain bola, Yoongi kecil sengaja menyelengkat kaki Hoseok kecil yang tengah berlari sehingga Hoseok terjatuh dan lututnya mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak.

Taehyung tahu betul keusilan yang dilakukan Yoongi itu. Taehyung langsung menghampiri Yoongi dan memukul Yoongi sangat keras di punggungnya, lalu membentak Yoongi hingga Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam melihat amarah Taehyung kecil saat itu.

Taehyung langsung berlari dan menggendong Hoseok ke rumah Taehyung, lalu luka Hoseok diobati dengan pelan-pelan agar Hoseok tidak terlalu kesakitan.

Hoseok terus menatap wajah Taehyung yang dengan telaten mengobatinya, dan sejak saat itu Hoseok berjanji ia akan selalu ada disamping Taehyung sampai akhir hayatnya.

Dan ketika usia Hoseok beranjak remaja, ia menyadari bahwa perasaannya kepada Taehyung adalah sebuah perasaan cinta.

Setelah Yoongi sempat mengalami sakit yang cukup parah di kelas enam SD, ia tepaksa harus mengulang kembali duduk di kelas enam SD, sekelas dengan Hoseok.

Dan sejak saat itu pula Yoongi berubah dari anak yang nakal menjadi anak yang lebih tenang dan cukup berkelakuan baik, walaupun emosinya masih cukup tinggi, setidaknya tidak sekasar dirinya dulu.

Hoseok juga perlahan-lahan menjadi pemberani, dan berubah dari Hoseok yang pendiam menjadi Hoseok yang ceria.

* * *

Pagi ini matahari terasa begitu cerah di mata Hoseok. Ia berjalan penuh senyuman menuju halte.

Bahkan ujian yang dihadapinya hari ini tidak lagi ada dipikirannya. Hoseok tak sabar ingin melihat senyuman Taehyung pagi ini.

Setibanya Hoseok di halte, baru ada sesosok pria berambut hijau terang itu yang tak juga berhenti menguap.

"Pagi hyeooooong~" sapa Hoseok penuh dengan aegyonya.

"Yaishhh~ Hentikan" sahut Yoongi sambil menendang kaki Hoseok. Hoseok tertawa.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku rasa kau masih sakit" Yoongi menatap wajah Hoseok dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tidurku sangat lelap semalam~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum. Yoongi ikut tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu, lalu tangan Yoongi usil mengacak-acak rambut Hoseok.

"Sudah siap menghadapi ujian hari ini?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya. "Yaish~ Jangan bicarakan ujian... Merusak moodku saja" gerutu Hoseok.

"Pagi hyeongdeul~" sahut Jungkook yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Hoseok dan Yoongi, sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ujian hari ini sudah kau persiapkan?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Yoongi merusak mood yang ada.

"Sejak kapan aku siap menghadapi ujian?" sahut Jungkook sambil meletakkan kepalanya di punggung Yoongi.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin datang sambil menggigit sebuah roti bakar di tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya memegang sekotak susu.

"Untukku ya hyeong?" Tatapan Jungkook memelas meminta susu milik Jimin.

"Bagi dua denganku~" sahut Jimin sambil menyerahkan sekotak susu itu ke tangan Jungkook.

"Oke, call~" sahut Jungkook dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Taehyung terlihat tengah berlari kencang dari ujung jalan menuju ke halte. "Lagi-lagi ia terlambat bangun" sahut Jimin.

Setibanya Taehyung di halte ia langsung menekukan tubuhnya ke bawah dan mengatur nafasnya. Hoseok terus diam-diam memperhatikannya. Jungkook menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Taehyung.

Tak lama setelah itu bus datang dan mereka segera duduk di tempat kesukaan mereka, bangku paling belakang bus.

Taehyung duduk di pojok bersebelahan dengan Hoseok. Jungkook duduk diantara Hoseok dan Jimin. Yoongi duduk di pojok satunya bersebelahan dengan Jimin.

Taehyung menatap ke arah Hoseok. "Oh? Kau sudah baikan hyeong?" Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum ke arah Hoseok. Jimin diam-diam memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

PLOK!

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bibir Jimin yang tengah maju beberapa milimeter itu. "Masih pagi dilarang cemberut" sahut Yoongi.

"Hyeoooong~ Sakit..." gerutu Jimin. Yoongi mengacak-acak rambut orange terang milik Jimin.

Kini gantian bibir Jungkook yang maju beberapa milimeter melihat kelakuan Yoongi dan Jimin disampingnya.

* * *

Siang itu Namjoon dan Jin tengah berada di perpustakaan.

Namjoon memanfaatkan wifi kampus untuk mendownload lagu-lagu kesukaannya dari situs Youtube, sementara Jin membolak-balik sebuah buku yang diambilnya dari rak perpustakaan.

"Apa kau tak berniat membacanya hyeong?" Namjoon sadar Jin sedari tadi hanya membolak-balik tanpa membaca buku itu.

"Uh?" Jin menatap ke arah Namjoon.

"Daritadi kau hanya membolak-balik buku di tanganmu.. Mencari sesuatu?"

"Ah~ Tidak. Hanya saja... Uhm..."

"Ada yang menggangu pikiranmu?"

Jin tersenyum kaku. "Entahlah~ Hanya saja aku kesulitan berkonsentrasi seharian ini..."

Namjoon diam-diam terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Jin yang terlihat aneh seharian itu.

* * *

Malamnya, Namjoon mengajak Taehyung duduk berdua di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Kedua orang tua mereka sudah tertidur lelap karena baru pulang sore tadi dari tugas dinas mereka di Hongkong.

Handphone Namjoon menyetel sebuah lagu.

 _The tomorrow we've been waiting for becomes the name of yesterday at some point  
Tomorrow becomes today, today becomes yesterday,  
tomorrow becomes yesterday and is behind me  
Life isn't about living along but living through  
As you live through, you'll disappear some day  
If you keep spacing out, you'll be swept away,  
if you ain't no got the guts, trust  
It'll all become yesterday anyway so what's the use?  
I wanted to become happy and strong but why am I getting weaker?  
Where am I going? I'm going here and there but I always come back here  
Yeah, I'll probably flow somewhere, is there an end to this maze?_

Itu adalah lagu kesukaan Namjoon dan Taehyung. Menurut kedua saudara itu, lagu Tomorrow yang tengah diputar ini benar-benar memberikan semangat bagi kaum remaja untuk bergerak maju meraih impian mereka

 _I have a long way to go but why am I running in place?  
I scream out of frustration but the empty air echoes  
I hope tomorrow will be different from today  
I'm just wishing_

Sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit, Namjoon dan Taehyung mulai menyanyi mengikuti lagu yang tengah diputar itu.

 _Follow your dream like breaker  
Even if it breaks down, oh better  
Follow your dream like breaker  
Even if it breaks down,  
don't ever run backwards, never_

 _Because the dawn right before the sun rises is the darkest  
Even in the far future, never forget the you of right now  
Wherever you are right now, you're just taking a break  
Don't give up, you know_

 _Don't get too far away, tomorrow  
Don't get far away, tomorrow  
Don't get too far away, tomorrow_

"Lagunya benar-benar bagus hyeong~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah hyeong, katanya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Ada apa?" Taehyung menatap wajah Namjoon.

Namjoon terlihat bingung harus memulai darimana. Akhirnya ia memberanikan buka suara, mengungkapkan perasaannya yang terpendam lama kepada adik yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Taehyung a~ Uhm... Sebenarnya... Uhm... Aku sudah lama menyukai Jin hyeong..."

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya yang indah itu sambil terus menatap ke arah Namjoon.

"Bahkan jauuuuuh... Jauh sebelum kau berkencan dengan Jin hyeong... Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya..."

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **rinbowgurl69 : VHope NamJin bakal sukses jadi atau malah ada yang nangis nih hayo XD #tebaktebakdapetcoklat**

 **Aiko Vallery : thx buat selalu support saya, sini peluk dulu/? #abaikan XD**

 **nnavishiper : oh kirain mau ngajak saya bareng2 kemana/? #modusan #abaikan XD wkwkw /ngakak guling2/  
**

 **kumikove : males login takut inget mantan?/ga #abaikan/? XD yoongi sama ibu saya, jimin sama ibu kamu, adil dah ve XD**

 **hyora : terbalaskan apa kaga ya hmmmm~ tergantung ada yg berani ngungkapin kaga wkwkw XD jimin terlalu memandang taehyung seorang jd kaga peka sama situasi ehem~ 24 chapt :) jangan bosen ya baca sampe end :( love u too hyora :* XD**

 **Luhan7m : ntar di chapter2 belakang byk adegan romantisnya nih ehem XD**

 **Chaniie97 : yoongi suka sama ibu saya XD kalo bapak tiri saya semacem yoongi siapa tau ini FF bisa dijadiin film beneran/? jadi yaoi dong tapi wkwkw XD**

 **INDRIARMY : Yoongi with my mom XD ntar pelan-pelan ketauan kok sama siapanya :)**

 **Trbbangtanboys : lah bukannya udah ketauan ya di chapter sebelumnya jimin suka siapa? udah kan? udah belom? udah ah prasaan.. waduh lupa XD klanjutannya hanya saya dan Tuhan yg tau wkwkw keep reading yaa  
**

 **aon : boys love, jd keinget lagu bangtan boys in luv wkwkw XD jangan senyum2 nanti dibawa mama kamu ke RSJ/? #maapkeun :)**

 **GitARMY : here next chapt :)**

 **diahaprillya : namjin as sweet as sugar :) jadiin jangan ya hmmmmm~/?  
**

 **WHOAAAA~ Masih terus senyum-senyum tiap baca review kalian, sini peluk satu2/? XD**

 **Maafkan kalo dirasa chapter ini juga kurang panjang.**

 **Sepertinya saya mulai menemukan jati diri saya yang sebenarnya, yaitu kaga bisa bikin FF dengan chapter yang panjang seperti author2 lainnya :( /mohon dimaafkan/ tapi insya allah bisa fast update 2-3 hari udah post new chapter :) /semoga readers memahami karakter saya yaaaa/ :)**

 **Thx thx a lot buat semua reviewnya, semua support dukungan pujian masuk saran kritik dan ungkapan cintanya :)**

 **Thx for reading :) Keep reading sampe end yaaa /bows/**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Who Is My True Love?**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".**

* * *

"Taehyung a~ Uhm... Sebenarnya... Uhm... Aku sudah lama menyukai Jin hyeong..."

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya yang indah itu sambil terus menatap ke arah Namjoon.

"Bahkan jauuuuuh... Jauh sebelum kau berkencan dengan Jin hyeong... Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya..."

Taehyung terus menatap Namjoon dengan penuh rasa tidak percaya.

"Kau... Kau serius hyeong?" sahut Taehyung setelah suasana menjadi hening beberapa menit lamanya.

Namjoon tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau ingat waktu aku kecil, aku pernah masuk rumah sakit karena dipukuli kakak kelasku?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sejak saat itulah aku menyukai Jin hyeong..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap ke langit malam.

"Lalu... Saat aku berkencan dengan Jin hyeong?" tanya Taehyung dengan ekspresi wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

"Apa itu kesalahanmu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Maaf, hyeong.. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu..." sahut Taehyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Namjoon mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung. "Dasar bodoh~ Untuk apa minta maaf.. Apakah saling jatuh cinta adalah kesalahan?"

"Tapi, perasaanmu pasti sangat terluka saat itu hyeong..." sahut Taehyung, masih penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

"Aku sedih... Hatiku terkadang sakit melihat kalian berdua.. Tapi aku tidak pernah membencimu.. Apalagi membenci Jin hyeong.. Aku saja yang tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku..."

Taehyung menatap Namjoon.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada seseorang yang kusukai saat ini hyeong~" jawab Taehyung.

"Siapa?" tanya Namjoon penasaran.

"Seseorang... Tapi sepertinya ia tidak menyukaiku..." Taehyung menghela nafasnya. Namjoon menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Taehyung.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak ada perasaan apapun pada Jin hyeong?" tanya Namjoon lagi. Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

Namjoon kembali menatap langit. "Dua hari yang lalu aku mengungkapkannya pada Jin hyeong..."

Taehyung terbelalak menatap ke arah Namjoon. Hyeong nya itu benar-benar mengejutkannya semalaman ini!

"Apa kata Jin hyeong?" Taehyung penasaran dengan perasaan Jin hyeong. Bagaimanapun juga Taehyung ingin Jin segera melupakan sakit hati dan perasaannya kepada Taehyung. Taehyung ingin Jin juga bisa bahagia dengan cinta barunya sehingga Taehyung bisa terlepas dari rasa bersalahnya kepada Jin.

"Dia terkejut~" sahut Namjoon masih sambil menatap langit. "Dan aku bilang padanya, lupakan saja. Anggap aku tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa..."

"Yaaa, kenapa begitu hyeong?" Taehyung terus menatap Namjoon.

"Aku tak ingin perasaanku membebaninya, Taehyung a~" sahut Namjoon sambil menghela nafas.

Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Namjoon.

* * *

"Besok hari terakhir ujian woo hooo~" sahut Jungkook kepada Taehyung. Malam itu Jungkook tiba-tiba datang ke rumah Taehyung dan berkata akan menginap disana.

"Jungkook a~ Tadi Namjoon hyeong mengajakku berbincang-bincang..." sahut Taehyung.

"Ada apa hyeong?" tanya Jungkook sambil berbaring di kasur Taehyung, sementara Taehyung tengah terduduk di lantai dekat kasurnya.

"Namjoon hyeong bilang ia menyukai Jin hyeong sejak lama..."

Jungkook membelalakan kedua matanya. "Sungguh?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Selama aku berpacaran dengan Jin hyeong, bagaimana sakitnya perasaaan Namjoon hyeong melihat kami ya?"

"Past sakit... Sesakit hatiku setiap melihat Jimin hyeong berdekatan dengan Yoongi hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Kau membenci Yoongi hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tentu saja tidak.. Aku sakit, kesal melihat mereka berdua, tapi aku tidak bisa membenci mereka berdua hyeong~"

"Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Namjoon hyeong padaku tadi... Ia merasa sakit, tapi ia tidak pernah membenciku ataupun Jin hyeong..."

"Itulah cinta, hyeong~ Kau adalah adik yang sangat disayangi Namjoon hyeong, mana mungkin ia membencimu?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Namjoon hyeong..."

"Sudahlah, ayo tidur hyeongggg~" sahut Jungkook.

Taehyung memukul pelan kepala Jungkook. "Kau katanya kesini mau belajar?"

"Hehehehe..." Jungkook hanya bisa tertawa menatap wajah Taehyung.

* * *

"Ujian terakhir~ Ujian terakhir~" Hoseok begitu bersemangat mengingat hari ini hari terakhir ujian untuk semester pertama.

"Kau masih mengulang satu ujian, bodoh~" sahut Yoongi sambil memukul pelan kepala Hoseok.

"Ah! Benar! Yaissssh~ Kenapa aku harus pingsan..." sahut Hoseok sambil memajukan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali kepada perhatian yang Taehyung berikan padanya selama ia sakit kemarin.

"Ah~ Tidak apa-apa... Sakit membawa berkah hehehe..." sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa. Yoongi menatap aneh ke arah Hoseok.

"Kau sudah gila~ Hoaahhmmm~" sahut Yoongi sambil menguap.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook dan Taehyung tiba di halte dan bergabung dengan Yoongi dan Hoseok yang sudah lebih dulu ada disana.

"Kalian berangkat bersama?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku menginap semalam di rumah Taehyung hyeong~" sahut Jungkook.

Hoseok tanpa sadar memajukan bibirnya. Taehyung menatap wajah Hoseok yang tiba-tiba cemberut.

"Apa ia cemburu kepadaku? Karena Jungkook menginap dirumahku? Bukan dirumahnya?" tanya Taehyung dalam hati.

"Heiiiii~" Jimin tiba-tiba menepuk punggung Taehyung. Taehyung terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Jimin. "Yaishhh~"

"Pagi-pagi sudah merenung..." gerutu Jimin pelan.

Tak lama kemudian bus mereka datang dan mereka segera menaiki bus itu.

* * *

Namjoon dan Jin tengah berada di dalam kelas mendengar dosen menerangkan mata kuliah yang ada.

Tiba-tiba Jin berbisik ke telinga Namjoon, "Namjoon a~ Besok kan hari sabtu, ayo kita ke pantai lagi..."

Namjoon terkejut. Ia langsung menatap wajah Jin.

Jin tersenyum manis. "Ya ya yaaaa?" tanya Jin sambil tersenyum.

Jantung Namjoon langsung berdetak tidak karuan melihat senyuman Jin yang manis itu.

 _You're my Miss Right, Miss Right  
If I lose you, it's a miss, right?  
Miss Right? (All Right)  
You're my Miss Right, Miss Right  
Girl you want my kiss, right?  
Miss Right (All Right) _

Lagu itu tiba-tiba terputar di benak Namjoon.

"Ehem~" Jin berdeham karena Namjoon tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, justru menatap wajahnya tanpa berkedip.

Namjoon tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah~ Oke... Besok pagi-pagi kujemput oke?"

Jin mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

 _Your sexy mind and your sexy body  
You were even born with sexy brain wrinkles  
Just in jeans, a white tee and converse high tops  
That makes me wanna party on your body  
At the end of of your long,  
shiny hair, your gentle hips sing  
You're like a forest, shining inside the city  
With that unrealistic body, you embrace my reality  
And I want you to be really really real for me  
Sometimes like my mom, sometimes you're my energy  
I'm an honest guy  
I'm so nice on the outside  
that my enemies can't stop being honest  
You're so different from the normal people outside  
That's why you're called the ideal type  
Yeah, when I think of you, my heart grows cold  
You're my winter ocean,  
I want to walk on you/strip you_

Lagu itu terus terputar di benak Namjoon sepanjang sisa pelajaran. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa fokus pada mata kuliahnya hari itu.

* * *

Hoseok dan Yoongi berjalan menuju kantin setelah ujian berakhir. Hoseok berjalan disamping Yoongi seperti mayat hidup.

Kakinya diseret di lantai, bukannya melangkah. Kepalanya terus menunduk ke bawah, tubuhnya juga ditekuk agak bungkuk kebawah. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas hampir menyentuh lantai.

Yoongi harus berkali-kali menarik tubuh Hoseok yang hampir menabrak siswa lain yang tengah berjalan.

"Hoseok hyeong kenapa? Bukankah ujian berakhir?" tanya Jimin ketika melihat Hoseok dan Yoongi masuk ke kantin menuju meja mereka. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ujian sudah berakhir hyeong, kau kenapa?" tanya Jimin.

"Para guru begitu mencintaiku, Jimin a~ Sampai bertemu di kelas tiga nanti~" sahut Hoseok dengan nada pasrah.

Taehyung menatap bingung ke arah Yoongi.

"Ujiannya cukup sulit untukku, bayangkan bagaimana sulitnya itu untuk Hoseok~" sahut Yoongi sambil memejamkan matanya.

Jimin tertawa keras, sementara Taehyung terus memperhatikan wajah Hoseok yang terlihat nyaris tak bernyawa itu.

"Mayat lainnya datang~" seru Yoongi sambil menatap ke arah pintu kantin.

Jungkook masuk ke dalam kantin dengan kondisi sama mengenaskannya seperti Hoseok. Jungkook langsung duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya di kursi sebelah Taehyung.

"Sudah kubilang belajar semalam~ Kau malah tertidur~ Aigoooo~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook.

Jimin terus menatap Taehyung yang tengah asik memainkan rambut Jungkook. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Jimin, Yoongi tengah menatap ke arah Jimin.

-TBC-

* * *

 **review for review:**

 **Trbbangtanboys : udah tau kan gimana reaksi taetae? :)  
**

 **95oppars : hayo tebak2an, mreka bakal bersatu atau salah paham? :) geregetan kayak sherina dong XD hayo yoongi suka sama siapa ya? :) here chapt 18 :)**

 **HopeHopeBts : hayo bersatu kaga hayo? :)**

 **LayChen Love Love : hayo udah ketauan belum suga sukanya sama siapa? :) kookmin lagi nyangkul di sawah/? #abaikan**

 **nnavishiper : namjoon ternyata maunya sama jeksen gatsepen euy/? XD here chapt 18 :)**

 **aon : V paling keren di Danger sih menurut saya :) hayo bacanya sembunyi2 yaaaa XD**

 **kumiko Ve : mantan itu manisan ketan/? XD laporin bapaknya ve ah~ XD hayo ketauan kan gmn reaksi taetae? :) apanya kecil? #abaikan XD**

 **rinbowgurl69 : baby dun cry, here, take my hands let see where we wake up tomorrow/? #abaikan XD**

 **diahaprillya : swag2 bandel kecilnya wkwkw ketauan kan siapa yang yoongi suka? :) menahan sakit demi melihat adiknya bahagia, aduh jd pingin nangis/? XD**

 **Thean : jangan numpang lewat, saya seneng sama penampakan kamu di ff saya XD**

 **WHOAAA~ Makasih byk buat semua dukungan, review, masukan, saran, dan supportnya :)**

 **Btw, ada beberapa yang baru kliatan nongol review, makasih udah nyempetin baca dan review :) /bows/**

 **Yang pada biasa nongol review pada kemana nih? Musim ujan enakan bobo yak? Gpp sih kalo kaga pada sempet review, yg penting jangan bosen baca FF saya ini yaaa :)**

 **Here chapter 18, thx for reading, keep reading sampe end yaaa :) /bows/**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Who Is My True Love?**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".**

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, kelima bocah itu memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah makan kesukaan mereka yang sudah cukup lama tidak mereka datangi.

"Ujian berakhir~ Waktunya berpestaaaa~" sahut Jimin penuh semangat. Taehyung ikut berteriak bersama Jimin. "Woo hoooo~"

Seperti biasa, mereka memesan satu porsi fried chicken, satu porsi seasoned chicken, dan lima gelas cola.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membuat lagu lagi malam ini~" sahut Yoongi.

"Kau harus istirahat dulu malam ini hyeong. Kau kurang tidur karena ujian.." sahut Taehyung. Yoongi tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hoseok masih belum bersemangat, karena ujiannya yang begitu sulit tadi, dan karena mengingat Jungkook menginap semalam di rumah Taehyung.

"Aku harus mencari alasan agar aku juga bisa menginap di rumah Taehyung~" sahut Hoseok dalam hati.

Jungkook melempar tissue ke wajah Hoseok yang tengah merenung.

"Yaisssh~ Jeon Jungkook~ Aku sedang malas bertengkar denganmu..." gerutu Hoseok sambil menimpuk balik tissue itu ke wajah Jungkook.

Setelah makanan datang ke meja mereka, langsung saja mereka menyerbu makanan yang ada, kecuali Hoseok.

Taehyung menyadari Hoseok masih tidak bersemangat. "Ini hyeong~" sahut Taehyung sambil memberikan sepotong ayam kepada Hoseok.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok tersenyum. "Gumawo Taehyung a~" sahut Hoseok sambil memakan ayam yang diberikan Taehyung.

* * *

Sepulang kuliah, Namjoon dan Jin mampir ke toko buku dekat rumah mereka untuk mencari beberapa buku yang diperlukan untuk membuat tugas presentasi mereka.

"Aku rasa buku ini cukup bagus hyeong~" sahut Namjoon sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku kepada Jin.

Jin memperhatikan buku itu lalu memberikannya kepada Namjoon. "Oke, ambil yang itu. Sekarang kita cari satu lagi untuk referensi agar makin banyak tambahan bahan untuk tugas kita."

Namjoon mengangguk dan mencari ke rak sebelah.

Jin tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah buku yang cukup bagus, namun ada di rak paling atas. Jin berusaha berjinjit untuk mengambilnya namun tetap tidak sampai.

Jin menarik sebuah bangku kecil dan menaikinya, namun masih kurang sedikit lagi. Ia berjinjit di atas kursi kecil itu dan tiba-tiba kursinya bergoyang.

Jin nyaris terjatuh namun Namjoon dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Jin.

Kepala Jin terbaring di atas tangan Namjoon. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

DUG! DUG!

Jantung Namjoon kembali berdetak tidak karuan.

DUG! DUG!

Dan tiba-tiba jantung Jin ikut berdetak dengan cepat. Wajah Jin mulai memerah. Jin segera bangun dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Gumawo, Namjoon a~" sahut Jin sambil memalingkan wajahnya agar Namjoon tidak melihat betapa merahnya wajah Jin saat itu.

* * *

Sepulang dari rumah makan, mereka berlima berkumpul di rumah Taehyung. Kedua orang tua Taehyung sedang dinas luar negeri lagi sehingga mereka bebas bermain di rumah Taehyung.

"Nyalakan musik, ayo berpestaaaa~" sahut Hoseok. Tenaganya mulai pulih karena ayam pemberian Taehyung tadi. Lebih tepatnya, karena perhatian kecil yang diberikan Taehyung padanya.

Taehyung segera menyalakan lagu dan keempat sahabatnya mulai berjoget sambil berteriak-teriak. Bahkan Yoongi ikut berjoget bersama karena senang ujian semester satu telah berakhir.

 _We're here, the fun boys_  
 _Here, here, the fun boys_  
 _We're here, the fun boys_  
 _Fun, fun_  
 _I don't even know myself_

 _We're here, the fun boys_  
 _Here, here, the fun boys_  
 _We're here, the fun boys_  
 _Fun, fun_

 _The fun boys go until the dawn moon sets_  
 _This is so fun, all fakeness has gone home_  
 _So even if you're tone-deaf or rhythm-deaf_  
 _It doesn't matter, throw your timidness away_  
 _We're having fun, fun fun fun_  
 _Come gather here, I see your shoulder dance_

 _Let's ride go with me_  
 _I see the peak over there_  
 _Add on another prize to my days, I'm becoming weird_  
 _You can't go to the peak by being normal baby_

 _Fun, fun, the engine is on_  
 _Fun, fun, the speed is fast_  
 _Look at me, I'm gonna go crazy today, don't stop me_  
 _Leave, leave, if you don't wanna, just go home_

"WOO HOOOOOO~" Mereka terus berteriak dan sesekali ikut bernyanyi mengikuti lirik dan nada yang keluar dari dvd milik Taehyung.

 _The moment the music flows_  
 _I think I'll go crazy, hey_  
 _You're gonna be shaken by my body_  
 _Right now, this moment_

 _Don't ask me, I was always like this_  
 _I don't even know, cuz I'm me from start to finish_  
 _Wo Wo Wo Wo_  
 _Wo Wo Wo Wo_

 _We're here, the fun boys_  
 _Here, here, the fun boys_  
 _We're here, the fun boys_  
 _Fun, fun_  
 _I don't even know myself_

Setelah lelah, Yoongi duduk di sofa dan tertawa melihat keempat sahabatnya masih asik berjoget sambil berteriak.

Taehyung dan Jungkook mulai saling merangkul dan menari berdua. Tak lama kemudian Jimin duduk disamping Yoongi dan menatap diam-diam ke arah Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Hoaaahmmmmm~" Yoongi tiba-tiba menguap dan refleks tangan Jimin menutupi mulut Yoongi.

"Kebiasaan buruk, hyeong~ Tutup mulutmu" sahut Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum sambil merebahkan kepalanya ke pundak Jimin. "Aku lelaaaah~"

Hanya butuh beberapa menit bagi Yoongi untuk tertidur lelap di bahu Jimin.

Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk bersebelahan di sofa, sementara Hoseok masih menyanyikan lagu berikutnya.

 _Come to ma city I hope you'll like it_

 _Know how to party In the city that raised me_

 _Yes babe babe This is ma city (city!)_

 _(Welcome to ma city)_

 _I ran for a long time And again I ran for a long time  
Yeah i'll be riding and i'll be dying  
In ma city, city  
Ma city, ma city yeah_

Jungkook terus menatap diam-diam ke arah Jimin dan Yoongi. Taehyung yang menyadari hal itu mulai menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Jungkook. Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung dan tersenyum.

Jungkook berbisik di telinga Taehyung, "Gwenchana hyeong~" Taehyung tersenyum mendengarnya.

Dan lagi-lagi Jimin menatap ke arah kedua sahabatnya itu sambil menahan sakit dalam hatinya.

* * *

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Keempat sahabat Taehyung berpamitan dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menghampiri Jimin dan mengajaknya mengobrol berdua di taman dekat rumah mereka.

Jimin dan Yoongi duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman itu. Udara terasa cukup dingin.

"Dinginnyaaaaa~" sahut Jimin.

Yoongi langsung membuka jaketnya dan dipakaikannya ke tubuh Jimin.

"Uh? Nanti kau kedinginan hyeong~" sahut Jimin.

"Gwenchana~" sahut Yoongi sambil merebahkan kepalanya ke pundak Jimin. Yoongi langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menyetel sebuah lagu.

 _Please don't see_  
 _Just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies_  
 _Please see me_  
 _Reaching out for someone I can't see_

 _Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow_  
 _Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand_  
 _I'll be damned, Cupid's demanding back his arrow_  
 _So let's get drunk on our tears_

 _And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young_  
 _It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run_  
 _Searching for meaning_  
 _But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

Jimin bersenandung mengikuti irama lagu tersebut sementara Yoongi mendengarkan senandung yang keluar dari mulut Jimin sambil memejamkan kedua mata kecilnya.

 _Who are we?_  
 _Just a speck of dust within the galaxy?_  
 _Woe is me_  
 _If we're not careful turns into reality_

 _But don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow_  
 _Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer_  
 _Turn the page, maybe we'll find a brand new ending_  
 _Where we're dancing in our tears_

 _And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young_  
 _It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run_  
 _We're searching for meaning_  
 _But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

Setelah asik bersenandung, Jimin bertanya kepada Yoongi, "Ada apa hyeong? Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

"Aku menyukai seseorang... Sudah sejak lama..." sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Jimin terkejut mendengarnya. "Siapa hyeong? Siapa? Beritahu aku~ Aku penasaran..."

"Ia selalu ada untukku... Dan selalu menjagaku dengan baik..." sahut Yoongi masih sambil merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Jimin.

"Siapa? Hoseok hyeong?" sahut Jimin.

"Kapan dia menjagaku? Aku yang selalu menjaganya..." gumam Yoongi ketika Jimin menyebutkan nama Hoseok.

"Lalu siapa hyeong?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Kau... Park Jimin..." sahut Yoongi sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Jimin dan menatap ke wajah Jimin.

Jimin membelalakan kedua matanya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Yoongi.

"Ah~ Kau bercanda saja bisanya hyeong~" sahut Jimin sambil memukul pelan bahu Yoongi.

"Aku serius" sahut Yoongi dengan nada yang menunjukkan keseriusannya.

Jimin terdiam menatap Yoongi beberapa saat lamanya, lalu berkata, "Tapi aku menyukai orang lain, hyeong..."

"Taehyung.. Benar kan?" sahut Yoongi sambil melihat ke atas, memandang langit malam.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Jimin memekik terkejut dengan tebakan Yoongi.

"Aku sering memperhatikanmu, bodoh~ Kau selalu diam-diam menatapnya.. Sejak Taehyung masih bersama Jin hyeong... Bahkan hingga sekarang, ketika Taehyung mulai terlihat sangat dekat dengan Jungkook..." jawab Yoongi, masih sambil menatap ke langit.

Jimin memandangi wajah Yoongi dari samping. "Mengapa aku tidak pernah sadar selama ini Yoongi hyeong memperhatikanku? Sejak kapan ia memperhatikanku?" tanya Jimin dalam hati.

"Aku tidak memaksamu menyukaiku saat ini..." Tiba-tiba ucapan Yoongi membuyarkan lamunan Jimin.

"Aku bisa menunggumu..." Yoongi kini menatap tepat ke mata Jimin. "Aku bisa menunggumu... Hingga kau bisa membuka hatimu untukku... Suatu saat nanti..."

Kedua bola mata Jimin membulat mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Yoongi benar-benar terlihat tulus menyampaikan ucapannya barusan.

"Hanya saja aku berharap... Setelah kau tahu perasaanku, jangan menjauh... Atau aku akan benar-benar terluka..." sahut Yoongi dengan nada yang agak lirih.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"Entahlah~ Aku tak tahu kapan persisnya perasaanku ini dimulai.. Yang aku tahu hanyalah, jantungku berdetak cepat setiap melihatmu... Dan semua perhatianmu padaku membuatku bisa tersenyum semalaman..."

"Hyeong..." Jimin menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Gwenchana~ Aku bisa menunggumu, bodoh~ Bahkan jika itu membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama... Aku bisa menunggumu..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Jimin.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **GitARMY : tuh yoongi udah bilang, tinggal nunggu reaksi jimin XD**

 **nnavishiper : terus aku cintanya sama kamu/? wkwkw #abaikan XD**

 **kumiko Ve : jgn pake softgun, pake panah cintanya cupid aja ve XD kan sengaja dibikin ceritanya dialurin gitu, sengaja dibikin beberapa cerita seolah yoongi suka hoseok biar kaga ketebak hehehe :)**

 **Chaniie97 : kayaknya 98% pembaca ffn emang fujoshi lover dah XD wah maju mundur dong bacanya kayak sharini/? XD here chapt 19 :)**

 **Trbbangtanboys : wkwkw kan mereka kakak adik yg solid XD hayo ketebak kan yoongis sukanya siapa nih? :)  
**

 **chanmyeonjungg : gpp ketinggalan yg penting masih nyempetin waktu buat baca ketinggalannya :) thx udah nyempetin baca loh :) taehyung sama namjoon gmn? biar jd incest/? #smirk XD ASIK ADA YG GEREGETAN :) ayo kita nyanyi bareng sherina munaf/? #abaikan XD thx udah jd readers setia {} tp kayaknya kamu baru review ya? unamenya agak asing, btw thx loh udah setia baca :) gpp kaga sempet review yg penting nyempetin baca hehehe :)  
**

 **Aprilia964 : ini YoonMin nya udah romantis belum? hehehe :) here chapt 19 :)**

 **panda : wah ada yg kaga sabar asik/? XD nih udah ketauan lagi kan yoongi sukanya siapa :)**

 **Aiko Vallery : here chapt 19 :) thx a lot buat selalu kasih saya ganbatte {}**

 **INDRIARMY : walah nangis kenapa? sini nangis di bahu saya, saya iklas/? XD kok jimin suka sama hoseok? lah saya yg bingung jdnya baca komen ini wkwkw XD jimin kan suka taehyung, sayang :* #abaikan ... iya yoongi lumutan sih rambutnya jd kasian kan? lah kamu kayak chaniie97 itu bisa kelewatan chapt 17 nya XD**

 **ocacacae16 : oca udah pernah review sebelumnya blm? unamenya masih agak asing di mata saya hmmm.. btw thx ya udah nyempetin baca dan review FF saya {} nyesek ya? #NamjoonKakakYangTegar #NamjoonSetrong #NamjoonRapopo #NamjoonPororo/? wkwkw km juga kayak mayat abis ujian? same here! /high5/ wkwkw here chapt 19 reader-chan :)**

 **diahaprillya : hayo bener jimin bukan hayo? XD bayangin mereka malam pertama/? #abaikan XD iya maap ya klo agak pendek :( entah kenapa saya kaga pernah sukses manjangin chapter masa :'(**

 **95oppars : aku juga seneng liat kamu seneng pars/? XD here chapt 19 :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIADA KATA YANG BISA MENGUNGKAPKAN BETAPA SAYA MENCINTAI KALIAN SEMUA READERS-NIM DAN READERS-CHAN/?**

 **Thx thx thx thx a lot lagi masih tetep setia mantengin FF dengan cinta segi rumit tak berujung ini :)**

 **Thx buat semua support, masukan, kritikan, saran, dan dukungannya :) Makasih pujiannya :) Makasih nyempetin waktu2nya buat baca sama review :) /deep bows/**

 **Semoga tetep setia baca sampe end yaaaa :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Who Is My True Love?**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".**

* * *

Sepulang dari taman bersama Yoongi, Jimin duduk merenung di atas kasurnya. Ia teringat akan perkataan Yoongi di taman barusan.

Ingatannya kembali kepada Taehyung, ketika Taehyung bersama Jin dulu, dan ketika Taehyung bersama Jungkook saat ini.

Lagu itu terputar kembali dari handphone Jimin.

 _You are my only sun, one and only in the world  
I bloomed for you, but I'm still getting thirsty  
It's too late, too late, I can't live without you  
Though my branch runs dry, I reach for you with all my strength _

_No matter how far I reach for you,  
It is just an empty dream dream dream  
No matter how crazy I run,  
I remain on the same place place place  
Just burn me! Yes, push me out!  
This is crazy-fool's love running_

 _Let me run more  
Please let me run more  
Even though my feet are full of scars  
I smile whenever I see you_

Air mata kembali menetes dari kedua bola mata Jimin.

 _Let's run run run again! I can't stop running  
Let's run run run again! I can't help running  
Only thing I can do is run  
Only thing I can do is love you_

 _Let's run run run again! It's ok to fall down  
Let's run run run again! It's ok to be injured  
I am happy enough even though I can't get you  
Curse me, this foolish destiny!_

 _(Run)  
Don't tell me bye bye  
(Run)  
You make me cry cry  
(Run)  
Love is a lie lie  
Don't tell me, don't tell me  
Don't tell me bye bye_

Jimin benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya kepada Taehyung. Bahkan ketika harus terluka melihat Taehyung dengan orang lain, itu baik-baik saja bagi Jimin asalkan Jimin tetap bisa berada di dekat Taehyung. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Yoongi kepadanya?

Jimin benar-benar tidak mengerti harus bagaimana. Taehyung benar-benar sulit untuk dihapus dari pikirannya. Dan kini pernyataan cinta Yoongi kepadanya membuatnya semakin bingung harus bagaimana.

Dan seperti sebuah kontak batin yang dimiliki Yoongi, tiba-tiba handphone Jimin berbunyi. Ada sebuah pesan dari Yoongi.

Ketika Jimin membuka pesan itu, ia terkejut melihat pesan Yoongi! Yoongi mengirimkan lirik lagu untuk Jimin. Lirik lagu yang sudah tak asing bagi Jimin!

 _ **From: Min Sleepy Hyeong**_

 **"** ** _No matter how far I reach for you,  
It is just an empty dream dream dream  
No matter how crazy I run,  
I remain on the same place place place  
Just burn me! Yes, push me out!  
This is crazy-fool's love running_**

 ** _Let me run more  
Please let me run more  
Even though my feet are full of scars  
I smile whenever I see you_**

 ** _Let's run run run again! I can't stop running  
Let's run run run again! I can't help running  
Only thing I can do is run  
Only thing I can do is love you_**

 ** _Let's run run run again! It's ok to fall down  
Let's run run run again! It's ok to be injured  
I am happy enough even though I can't get you  
Curse me, this foolish destiny!_**

 ** _(Run)  
Don't tell me bye bye  
(Run)  
You make me cry cry  
(Run)  
Love is a lie lie  
Don't tell me, don't tell me  
Don't tell me bye bye"_**

Tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan kembali masuk ke handphone Jimin.

 ** _From: Min Sleepy Hyeong_**

 ** _"Its ok to be injured, i am happy enough even though i can't get you.._**

 ** _Ah no~ I believe, someday... i can get you... yeah maybe... someday~"_**

Air mata Jimin kembali menetes membaca pesan dari Yoongi.

Jimin seolah bisa merasakan perasaan yang tengah dirasakan Yoongi saat ini. Persis seperti yang dirasakannya kepada Taehyung.

Ah tidak! Yoongi masih memiliki keberanian dan harapan untuk meraih Jimin. Tidak seperti Jimin yang pasrah menyerah terhadap keinginannya memiliki Taehyung.

* * *

Matahari bersinar sangat cerah pagi itu. Namjoon sudah berkemas sejak pukul tiga dini hari tadi.

Ia tidak bisa tidur membayangkan akan kembali berlibur bersama dengan Jin.

Kali ini tujuan mereka adalah pantai yang berbeda dari pantai yang mereka kunjungi minggu lalu.

"Semoga akan menjadi hari yang cerah~" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum melihat dirinya yang terpantul dari cermin.

Setelah bersiap dan siap berangkat menjemput Jin, Namjoon berlari ke bawah dan melihat Taehyung yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang utama.

"Kau mau kemana hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Pantaiiii~" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum manis.

"Pantai? Lagi? Dengan Jin hyeong?"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya itu.

"Dan kali ini Jin hyeong yang mengajakku!" sahut Namjoon penuh semangat.

"Benarkah? Whoaaaaaa~" Taehyung berdiri dan berlari memeluk Namjoon.

"Semangat, hyeooong~" sahut Taehyung. Namjoon tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya~ Hati-hati di rumah..."

"Tenang, keempat sahabatku akan menemaniku hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa..." sahut Namjoon sambil menepuk bahu Taehyung.

* * *

TING TONG~

Bel rumah Taehyung berbunyi. Taehyung segera berlari membuka pintu. Taehyung tahu pasti keempat sahabatnya yang datang.

KREEEEK~

"Hai, Taehyung a~" sapa Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung melihat ke sekeliling, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Uh? Yang lain kemana hyeong?" tanya Taehyung, bingung karena hanya ada Hoseok seorang yang datang.

"Mereka bilang datang agak siang. Yoongi hyeong sepertinya belum bangun, Jimin bilang ia baru bangun dan mau mandi dulu. Jungkook bilang ia harus membantu ibunya sebentar~" sahut Hoseok sambil melangkah masuk ke ruang utama.

Taehyung menutup pintu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Namjoon hyeong masih tidur?" tanya Hoseok.

"Dia sudah berangkat tadi pagi.."

"Kemana?"

"Pantai~"

"Hah? Dengan Jin hyeong lagi?" tanya Hoseok setengah terkejut.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Namjoon hyeong dan Jin hyeong pergi berdua ke pantai lagi~"

Hoseok terdiam beberapa saat lamanya sambil memandangi wajah Taehyung, mencoba membaca ekspresi wajah Taehyung.

"Wae,hyeong?" Taehyung menatap wajah Hoseok, ia sadar sedari tadi Hoseok memperhatikannya.

"Uhm... Kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Uh?" Mata Taehyung terbuka lebar dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Jin hyeong... Kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Hoseok sambil terus mencoba membaca ekspresi di wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Uhm.. Sudah cukup lama aku melupakan perasaanku padanya, hyeong~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Kedua mata Hoseok terbuka lebar.

"Yaaaaaishh~ Katanya kau teman baikku, masa kau tidak bisa melihat ekspresi di wajahku?"

"Kau masih sering memperhatikan punggung Jin hyeong jika kalian bertemu.. Kau diam-diam menatapnya dari belakang~"

"Aku hanya... Uhm... Merasa bersalah? Karena menyakitinya. Namjoon hyeong sering cerita, katanya Jin hyeong masih sering menangis setelah berpisah denganku..." Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?" Kedua mata Hoseok masih mebelalak lebar.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi akhir-akhir ini rasanya Jin hyeong sudah terlihat baik-baik saja. Namjoon hyeong juga bilang Jin hyeong sudah tidak lagi menangis."

"Baguslah kalau begitu~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Hoseok teringat kedekatan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Ah~ Kau sekarang menyukai pria lain kan?" sahut Hoseok sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke hidung Taehyung.

DEG!

DEG!

Jantung Taehyung kembali berdetak cepat.

"Uh?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Apa Hoseok hyeong tahu perasaanku padanya?" tanya Taehyung dalam hati.

"Jungkookie~ Benar kan?" sahut Hoseok tiba-tiba sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Aniya~"

Hoseok kembali menatap kedua mata Taehyung. "Bukan Jungkook? Kalian terlihat dekat..."

Taehyung membuka lebar-lebar kedua bola matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sungguh hyeong~ Kami hanya sebatas teman..."

"Aku kira kalian diam-diam berpacaran..." sahut Hoseok sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Taehyung langsung menepuk pundak Hoseok. "Aku tahu kau menyukai Jungkook, hyeong... Tenang saja, aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa..."

Hoseok langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung. "Apa? Aku? Menyukai Jungkook?"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Benar kan?"

Hoseok langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar senang menjahilinya.. Sungguh~ Hanya itu..."

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?" Kedua bola mata Taehyung membulat dengan sempurna.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau salah paham, Tae~ Justru aku kira kau menyukainya.."

"Tidak, aku menyukai..."

TING TONG~

Sebelum Taehyung mengatakan perasaannya kepada Hoseok, bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Ah~ Ada yang datang" Taehyung segera berlari membuka pintu. Taehyung segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Hampir saja ia refleks menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hoseok!

Hoseok tercengang melihat Taehyung langsung berlari ke arah pintu ketika bel berbunyi.

"Ia menyukai siapa?" tanya Hoseok dalam hatinya. "Jimin? Yoongi hyeong? Atau aku? Ah~ Mana mungkin aku..."

Taehyung segera membuka pintu. Jimin dan Jungkook berdiri disana sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bawa makanan~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum menunjukkan sebuah kantong plastik berisi sup ayam buatan ibu Jungkook.

"Aku bawa cemilan~" sahut Jimin sambil mengangkat sebuah kantong plastik berisi snack-snack dan beberapa kaleng soda.

"Yoongi hyeong mana?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ia belum datang?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kemana Yoongi hyeong?" gumam Jimin pelan sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

* * *

Yoongi tengah menatap dirinya di depan cermin. Sudah hampir empat kali ia berganti baju.

Setelah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jimin, tentu saja ia harus terlihat menarik di hadapan Jimin agar Jimin bisa setidaknya sedikit demi sedikit memperhatikannya!

"Ah~ Bukan yang ini..." gerutu Yoongi sambil membuka kemeja kotak-kotak merah hitamnya.

Yoongi mengambil sebuah kemeja jeans dari lemarinya dan mengenakannya, kemudian kembali berkaca.

"Hmmmm~ Ini bagus~ Ah! Tapi terlalu formal..." Lagi-lagi Yoongi membuka kemeja yang dikenakannya dan dilemparkan ke kasurnya.

"Aku harus pakai apaaaa argghhhh~" Yoongi frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia berjalan menuju rumah Taehyung dengan mengenakan kaos putih polos dan celana jeans sedengkul, seperti biasanya.

* * *

Namjoon dan Jin sudah tiba di pantai tujuan mereka. Udara hari ini sangat cerah. Jin langsung berlarian penuh semangat di tepi pantai sambil berteriak-teriak, sementara Namjoon tengah merapikan peralatan untuk membangun tenda disana.

Namjoon memperhatikan Jin yang begitu bersemangat mengitari tepi pantai, dan sebuah senyuman manis terbentuk di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba Namjoon mengambil kamera digital yang sengaja ia bawa tadi pagi, dan langsung mengabadikan pemandangan terindah dihadapannya itu.

Jin yang tengah berlari sambil tersenyum manis, dengan latar belakang pantai yang indah di belakangnya. Di mata Namjoon, itu adalah sebuah karya seni yang tiada tandingannya. Namjoon segera mengambil gambar sebanyak-banyaknya.

Jin tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang tengah sibuk mengambil gambar dirinya. Jin langsung melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum sangat manis ke arah Namjoon.

Namjoon rasanya ingin segera membanting kamera itu dan berlari menghampiri Jin untuk memeluknya.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **GitARMY : tolak aja chim tolak/? XD SEJAK KAPAN TAEHYUNG SUKA JUNGKOOK? /seketika saya sebagai author serangan jantung baca komen gita/ wkwkw XD typo itu git?**

 **panda : kalo 2 chapt langsung ntar kamu kaga kangen saya dong XD #selamatkankookie/? XD**

 **minjyy211 : kalo vhope kaga bersatu, kita bikin aja v-min (tae-v minjyy211/?) wkwkw XD thx semangatnya :)**

 **95oppars : astaga astaga, saya juga mau nyatain perasaan ke kamu/? #abaikan XD #teamtaev95oppars/?**

 **Mphii: lebih deg2an kaga baca vjope disini? wkwkw XD here chapt 20 :)**

 **Aiko Vallery : thx again buat pujiannya aiko {}**

 **nnavishiper : kalo suga sama kamu, aku sama siapa vi? :( wkwkw XD**

 **chanmyeonjungg : kapan ya? hmmm~ btw 4 chapter lagi tamat nih jd sedih ingetnya :( here chapt 20 :)**

 **INDRIARMY : typo grogi sama saya? sini peluk dulu biar kaga grogi XD #modusan.. noona neomu yeppeo/?**

 **Aprilia964 : so sweet kan suga as sweet as sugar/? XD yg penting berani bicara ya? kalo kata drama reply 1988 itu, "yang selalu ada bakalan kalah sama yg bicara duluan/?" wkwkw XD**

 **Trbbangtanboys: kalo yoongi menderita nanti kita kasih dia waktu tidur aja seharian pasti dia bahagia/? XD hoseok udah jadi papa saya/? XD  
**

 **Chaniie97 : iyalah chan, kalo real yaoi mah ngeri saya hiiii merinding boooo/? XD emak mulai deg2 ser sama babeh joon XD yoongi legowo, jimin dilema/? XD**

 **kumiko Ve : nanti saya meninggal seketika atuh klo dipanah pake begonoan ve :( kamu ntar kangen sama saya gmn? wkwkw XD emang kirain yoongi suka siapa? hoseok ya? XD**

 **Thean : kalo abis ngebaca ff author laen trus baca ff saya emang dijamin bakal ngerasa pendek, krn saya emang kaga bs bikin ff yg chapternya panjang2 gitu :( maapkeun yak :( call me tae-v :) namjin ntar hanyut kebawa air pantai/?**

 **aon : gpp ketinggalan yg penting makasih byk udah nyempetin baca :) thx pujiannya {} ciye~ ada yg nembak kamu pas patah hati? hayo pilih mana jadinya? :)**

 **bities : thx pujiannya :) taehyung laku soalnya ganteng kayak saya wkwkw XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter 20 saya post hari ini soalnya sabtu minggu seperti biasa saya hiatus XD**

 **chapter 21 insya allah saya post selasa ya tgl 8 maret 2016 :) keep waiting, readers :)  
**

 **WHOAAAAAAAAAA~ ada beberapa readers yang review yang namanya sepertinya baru nongol disini :) makasih udah pada nyempetin review ya semuanya :) dan buat readers yg selalu rajin review, makasih kaga pernah bosen ngobrol sama saya via ff ini :)**

 **thx thx thx a lot lagi dan lagi buat semua dukungan support semangat pujian kritik masukan dan segalanya :) selalu saya ucapkan thx udah sempet2in baca, thx udah review, dan jangan lupa keep reading sampe end ya :) 4 chapter lagi end nih :( jadi galau kan/? XD**

 **ok, happy reading all /bows/**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Who Is My True Love?**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".**

* * *

Keberisikan pagi hari di rumah Taehyung mulai mereda.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, dan kelima bocah itu sudah terkapar di sofa ruang utama.

Setelah bermain dan bernyanyi dengan penuh semangat dari pagi, kini energi mereka melemah dan terbaring lemas di sofa.

"Aku lapar, Taehyung a~ Euuuung~" sahut Hoseok dengan aegyo andalannya.

"Yaisssh~" Yoongi menimpuk Hoseok dengan bantal kecil yang ada di sofa. "Jangan berani-beraninya mengeluarkan aegyomu di depanku~"

"Aku lapaaaar~ Euuuung~" Kali ini aegyo Hoseok semakin menjadi-jadi, ia duduk di lantai, kedua kakinya diluruskan di lantai, kemudian digoyang-goyangkan seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta mainan.

Yoongi langsung menghampiri Hoseok dan memukuli punggungnya. "Hentikan~! Hentikan~! Aigooo~"

Jungkook dengan sigap langsung ikut memukuli punggung Hoseok.

Jimin tertawa melihat kelakuan ketiga sahabatnya itu. Taehyung juga tertawa melihat aegyo yang dilakukan Hoseok.

"Baiklah~ Aku pergi beli makanan.. Jungkook, ayo temani aku" sahut Taehyung sambil menepuk bahu Jungkook.

Jungkook segera mengikuti Taehyung keluar dari rumah untuk membeli makanan.

Dan tiba-tiba, Hoseok membuat sebuah pengakuan yang mengejutkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Aku menyukai Taehyung~ Sejak lama..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap punggung Taehyung yang sudah hampir keluar dari gerbang depan rumahnya.

Jimin refleks membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya. Begitu juga dengan Yoongi.

"Apakah aku salah? Bagaimanapun ia sahabat baikku sejak kecil~" Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya.

Jimin terus menatap ke arah Hoseok. "Bagaimana mungkin Hoseok hyeong juga menyukai Taehyung?" sahutnya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak salah~" Tiba-tiba Yoongi berbicara memecah keheningan.

"Uh?" Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Yoongi.

"Apakah karena kita bersahabat sejak kecil lalu kita tidak bisa saling mencintai?" sahut Yoongi lagi sambil tersenyum.

Kali ini Jimin menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?" tanya Yoongi kepada Hoseok.

"Kau ingat hyeong? Waktu kecil kau sering menggangguku, begitu juga dengan teman-teman sekelasku?" sahut Hoseok sambil memandangi wajah Yoongi.

"Aaaah~" Yoongi tersenyum kaku, seolah rasa bersalahnya timbul kembali.

"Taehyung selalu ada untukku~ Ia yang selalu menjagaku... Mungkin sejak saat itu perasaanku dimulai..." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingat ia pernah memukul dan sering memarahiku setiap aku mengusilimu dulu~ Mian, Hoseok a~" sahut Yoongi.

"Gwenchana hyeong~ Toh kau sudah banyak berubah sekarang. Hehehe" sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa, mengingat betapa nakalnya Yoongi waktu masih kecil.

Jimin menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Bahkan Hoseok hyeong sudah jatuh cinta pada Taehyung sejak lama, sebelum aku menyukai Taehyung~" sahutnya lagi dalam hati.

Yoongi menatap wajah Jimin yang tengah termenung, seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Jimin. Yoongi mengetuk kepala Jimin pelan dengan jarinya.

"Hei~ Jangan bengong, masih siang" sahut Yoongi, mengejutkan Jimin dari lamunannya. Jimin menatap wajah Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum kepada Jimin.

* * *

"Jungkook a~ Tadi pagi aku nyaris mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Hoseok hyeong!" sahut Taehyung ketika mereka berdua sedang berjalan kaki menuju rumah Taehyung sehabis membeli tiga kotak pizza.

"Whoaaa~ Bagaimana bisa?" Jungkook melebarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Dia bertanya apakah aku masih menyukai Jin hyeong. Aku bilang tidak. Lalu dia bertanya lagi apa aku menyukaimu..."

Jungkook tertawa keras. "Mereka benar-benar memandang kedekatan kita akhir-akhir ini seperti itu?" Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sambil tertawa.

"Lalu kau jawab apa hyeong?" Jungkook semakin antusias.

"Tentu saja aku jawab tidak. Dan aku bilang padanya, aku tahu kalau ia menyukaimu."

"Uhuk~" Jungkook refleks terbatuk mendegar ucapan Taehyung.

"Yaishhh~ Sudah kubilang bukan..." gerutu Jungkook. "Apa jawabannya?"

"Iya, kata Hoseok hyeong ia juga tidak menyukaimu. Ia hanya senang menjahilimu~"

"Lihat? Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyukaiku hyeoooong~"

Taehyung menepuk-nepuk kepala Jungkook. "Aku menyukaimu~ Tapi aku mencintai Hoseok hyeong~ Hehehe.."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Taehyung mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook. "Aigooooo~ Banyak yang menyukaimu di sekolah, Jungkook a~ Kau hanya terlalu terpaku kepada Jimin..."

"Benarkah?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung sambil membuka lebar kedua matanya.

"Di kelasku saja ada tiga siswa yang menyukaimu~ Mereka sering menanyakan kabarmu padaku. Tapi aku tahu kau tidak suka hal seperti itu, makanya aku diamkan~"

"Berikan mereka nomor handphoneku hyeong!" sahut Jungkook penuh antusias.

"Hah?" Kini kedua mata Taehyung yang terbuka lebar. "Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu pada Jimin?"

"Aku pasrah hyeong~" Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku lebih senang melihatnya bahagia bersama Yoongi hyeong.. Asalkan aku bisa terus memandangi wajahnya, dan berada di dekatnya hanya sebagai sahabat, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

Taehyung menepuk pelan bahu Jungkook.

"Nyatakan perasaanmu pada Hoseok hyeong, hyeong!" sahut Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Kini Taehyung kembali membuka lebar kedua matanya menatap wajah Jungkook.

"Lakukan itu~ Jangan seperti aku yang pengecut ini... Nyatakan perasaanmu pada Hoseok hyeong! Aku yakin kalian bisa berakhir bahagia..."

Taehyung menatap ke langit. "Haruskah aku?" Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dan ingat hyeong! Sampai kapanpun jangan pernah kau beritahukan pada Jimin hyeong tentang perasaanku padanya..." sahut Jungkook sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

Tenda sudah dibangun di tepi pantai.

"Saatnya makan siaaaaaaang~" teriak Jin penuh semangat.

Namjoon mengeluarkan tas berisi beberapa kotak makanan yang tadi dibawa Jin.

"Ayo makan hyeong~" sahut Namjoon sambil menata makanan-makanan itu di meja.

Mereka segera melahap makanan yang ada. Namjoon menyetel sebuah lagi di handphonenya.

 _You're my Miss Right, Miss Right  
If I lose you, it's a miss, right?  
Miss Right? (All Right)  
You're my Miss Right, Miss Right  
Girl you want my kiss, right?  
Miss Right (All Right) _

"Ah~ Miss Right..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum mendegar lagu yang diputar di handphone Namjoon itu. Namjoon ikut tersenyum sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

 _Yes you're my only girl,  
you're the best  
I want to know about your day,  
I want to become your sighs  
Yes you're my only girl,  
you're the best  
You're someone who only  
exists in the movies_

 _Even the weather is good,  
I think I'm perfect with you  
Wanna walk together? Wanna walk together?  
Even the weather is good,  
I think I'm perfect with you  
You're someone who  
only exists in novels  
It's you_

"Udaranya sangat cerah, Namjoon a~ Aku senang menghirup udara pantai" sahut Jin sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Tangan Namjoon tiba-tiba menyentuh pipi Jin. Kedua bola mata Jin terbuka lebar.

"Ada nasi di pinggir mulutmu hyeong~" sahut Namjoon sambil menunjukkan sebutir nasi yang telah diambilnya barusan dari pipi Jin.

DUG!

DUG!

Tiba-tiba detak jantung Jin semakin cepat. Jin menghela nafas untuk mengatur detak jantungnya agar kembali normal.

"Wajahmu memerah" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap wajah Jin.

Jin refleks memegang kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya."Aigooooo~ Sinar mataharinya cukup menyorot~" Jin berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Namjoon.

* * *

Tak terasa hari semakin sore.

"Whoaaaa~ Namjoon a~ Namjoon a~ Sebentar lagi sunset~" teriak Jin penuh semangat.

Namjoon ikut melompat-lompat kecil disamping Jin. "Sunset~ Sunset~"

Dan tak lama kemudian pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan itu terpampang jelas dihadapan mereka.

Matahari perlahan-lahan seolah tenggelam, tersedot ke dalam lautan luas itu, memancarkan sinar berwarna orange terang.

"Whoaaaa~ Indahnyaaaaa~" sahut Jin sambil merekam adegan itu dengan handphonenya. Sementara Namjoon merekam pemandangan yang jauh lebih indah, yaitu Jin yang tengah tersenyum sambil merekam sunset.

Senyuman dan suara-suara antusias yang keluar dari mulut Jin, dengan latar belakang sunset yang begitu indah.

Ini adalah sebuah mahakarya tiada banding untuk diabadikan Namjoon, bukan hanya dalam kameranya, tetapi juga dalam benaknya.

Tak lama kemudian, dengan penuh keberanian, sekali lagi Namjoon mengucapkan perasaannya yang terpendam selama ini.

"Jin hyeong~ Aku benar-benar mencintaimu..." sahut Namjoon, masih sambil merekam Jin dan sunset dengan kamera di tangannya.

Jin seketika berbalik mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Mata Jin menatap tepat ke arah lensa kamera milik Namjoon.

DUG!

Jantung Namjoon berdetak sangat kencang. Dan tanpa diduganya, mulut Jin tiba-tiba mengucapkan sebuah kalimat tanpa suara.

Sebuah kalimat tanpa suara, namun bentuk bibirnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Kalimat tanpa suara yang sanggup membuat Namjoon tidak dapat mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Na..do.. sa.. rang... hae... Kim.. Nam... Joon..."

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Trbbangtanboys : makin bahagia kan disini jin sama joon? XD tae deg2 ser nih hampir ngomong wkwkw XD**

 **Aiko Vallery : here aiko next chaptnya :)**

 **Thean : thx pujiannya :) sini peluk/? XD ASIK ADA YG KANGEN :* #abaikan XD nih, makin bahagia kan namjin nya :) yoongi rempong/? tuh ketauan lagi kan hoseok suka siapa :) gpp panjang2, saya makin semangat bacanya :)**

 **INDRIARMY : jimin forever uke buat saya wkwkw**

 **chanmyeonjungg : vhope masih saling geregetan/? jungkook jimin pengganggu sejati wkwkw here chapt 21 :)**

 **nnavishiper : asek dah yok sini sama saya mumpung lagi jones nih XD masa itu nama panggilan kamu? berarti chemistry kita udah dapet, kan saya padahal cm asal nebak XD**

 **amiracarlin2 : lah kan dari awal taetae udah ketauan suka sama siapa kan? nih udah mau jadian namjin nya wkwkw XD saya kaga mungkin gaplok kok, saya sukanya melukin readers XD**

 **michaelchildhood : wah ada komentator baru/? XD TBC yg ini keramat juga kaga nih? :) masa sih ga nemu2? makasih dibilang daebak {} #AkuDaebakAnakPapaDongguk/? vhope mau disatuin apa jgn ya hmmmm/? tenang, semoga endngnya kaga ngecewain yaaaa :) thx semangatnya :) here chapt 21 :)**

 **GithaCallie : ganti akun apa punya banyak? wah gita mapia akun/? XD taetae suka siapa hayoooo? kalo bener saya kasih hadiah.. kaos kutang yoongi/? XD**

 **minjyy211 : ASTAGA SAYA KAGET ASTAGAAA/? mereka mau disatuin apa seruan kaga dijadiin nih hmmm? XD vmin (tae-v minjyy211) GO GO/? XD here chapt 21 :)**

 **95oppars : lagi ngegembel nih sayanya wkwkw XD saya author sekaligus pelawak loh, besok mau ikutan setenapkomedi/? XD berasa mau ketemu camer/? XD nih namjin udah bikin gregetan belom? wkwkw**

 **Chaniie97 : hayo apanya chanie yg geli hayoooo/? XD itu bel kurang asem emang, ayo kita bully si bel nya/?**

 **Mphii : dikit lg nghhh padahal ya #abaikan XD sama2 kurang peka, maklum, abg labil/? wkwkw thx semangatnya :)**

 **bities: thx udah nyempetin review disini {} walah menggebu2, ngos2an dong bacanya? XD style swag ala yoongi wkwkw nih namjinnya udah mau ehem ehem/? XD**

 **Chimchimin : kayaknya baru liat kamu deh, iya bukan? thx udah nyempetin baca dan review yaaaa {} whoaaa saya dibilang keren/? #gagalpaham XD**

 **kumiko Ve : FILM APAAN ITU VE? saya kaga pernah denger namanya XD kalo langsung jujur semua, chapter 3 atuhlah tamat dong ve wkwkw yok kita bully si bel nya wkwkw**

 **diahaprillya : yoongi is a sweet swagger/? walah kamu yg deg2an? bayangin aja lagi dipeluk sama saya wkwkw XD iya, vkook jg sweet bgt ya :) bikin kemah terus ehem2/? #abaikan XD jin kan cantik, namjoon jd deg2an/? XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHOAAAA~ Here chapter 21 :)**

 **Thx bgt bgt bgt bgt bgt buat semua dukungannya dari chapter 1 sampe sekarang... Thx buat semua support, masukan, kritik2, saran, dukungan, dan pujian2nya :) Thx selalu ngasih saya semangat untuk nulis FF juga {}**

 **3 chapter lagi end :( Kangen bgt asli nanti saya sama review2 kalian atuhlah :(**

 **Btw, thx selalu saya ucapkan buat semua readers yg nyempetin baca :) Thx buat semua yg udah rajin review dan mulai review :)**

 **Keep reading sampe end yaaa /bows/**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Who Is My True Love?**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".**

* * *

Hari sudah semakin malam. Keempat sahabat Taehyung berpamitan dari rumah Taehyung.

"Namjoon hyeong pulang atau menginap?" tanya Hoseok sebelum pulang.

"Entahlah, dia belum meneleponku, sepertinya mereka akan pulang." jawab Taehyung sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau berani sendirian? Perlu kutemani?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku berani sendirian, bodoh~ Aku bukan anak kecil, aigooo~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook.

"Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi kami ya" sahut Yoongi. Taehyung mengangguk. "Oke~"

Setelah berpamitan, mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing, tapi Yoongi justru berjalan mengikuti Jimin ke rumahnya.

Setelah Jungkook dan Hoseok masuk ke rumah masing-masing, tiba-tiba Yoongi menghampiri Jimin yang sudah mau sampai di depan rumahnya.

Tangan Yoongi langsung menggandeng tangan Jimin dan mengajak Jimin menemaninya ke lapangan rumput dekat rumah mereka.

Jimin sangat terkejut ketika Yoongi menggandeng tangannya. Namun aura Yoongi yang begitu kuat membuat Jimin tidak bisa melawan dan akhirnya Jimin pasrah mengikuti arah Yoongi melangkah.

Setibanya di lapangan itu, mereka berdua duduk di atas rumput dan menatap ke langit luas yang ditaburi bintang-bintang.

"Hoseok... Kau memikirkan perkataannya siang tadi?" sahut Yoongi membuka percakapan.

Jimin menoleh dan menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum. "Aku bisa membaca semua jalan pikiranmu. Percaya atau tidak, setiap melihatmu aku seolah bisa membaca apa yang tengah kau pikirkan."

"Apa hal seperti itu ada di dunia nyata?" Jimin tidak mempercayai ucapan Yoongi.

"Kekuatan cinta~" sahut Yoongi sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. Kedua tangannya diangkat ke belakang kepala dan dijadikan bantalan untuk meletakkan kepalanya.

Jimin menatap wajah Yoongi, keningnya dikerutkan, tengah berpikir apa maksud ucapan Yoongi.

"Kekuatan cinta..." Sekali lagi Yoongi mengulang perkataannya, seolah mengerti bahwa Jimin masih tidak paham dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Apa kau butuh keajaiban di dunia ini? Apa ada keajaiban di dunia ini? Yang aku tahu hanya satu, kekuatan cinta bisa memberikan keajaiban bagi siapapun yang merasakannya." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tak bisa membaca pikiran Taehyung." sahut Jimin. Kedua kakinya ditekuk, kemudian kedua tangannya diletakkan di atas kedua kakinya itu sebagai tempat untuk meletakkan kepalanya. Dan ia langsung meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya itu.

"Tapi aku bisa membaca pikiranmu" sahut Yoongi. Yoongi langsung teringat sebuah lagu. Ia segera mengambil handphone dari sakunya dan menyetel lagu itu, kemudian bernyanyi mengikuti lirik dari lagu itu.

 _Please don't see  
Just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies  
Please see me  
Reaching out for someone I can't see_

 _Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow_  
 _Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand_  
 _I'll be damned, Cupid's demanding back his arrow_  
 _So let's get drunk on our tears_

 _And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young  
It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run  
Searching for meaning  
But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

Jimin menatap wajah Yoongi. Yoongi terus menyanyikan lagu itu, seolah meminta Jimin mendengarkannya.

 _Who are we?_  
 _Just a speck of dust within the galaxy?_  
 _Woe is me_  
 _If we're not careful turns into reality_

 _But don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow_  
 _Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer_  
 _Turn the page, maybe we'll find a brand new ending_  
 _Where we're dancing in our tears_

 _And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young_  
 _It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run_  
 _We're searching for meaning_  
 _But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

Sementara lanjutan lagu itu masih terdengar dari handphone milik Yoongi, Yoongi menatap Jimin dan berkata, "Jangan hanya terpaku menatap Taehyung, Jimin a~ Sesekali coba pikirkan aku..."

Jimin membuka lebar kedua mata kecilnya itu menatap Yoongi. Hembusan angin malam membuat rambut orange terang milik Jimin itu sedikit berantakan.

"Turn the page, maybe we'll find a brand new ending..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap dengan sangat lembut ke arah Jimin.

Tanpa disadari, Jimin tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata. Entah karena lagu itu yang begitu sedih nadanya, atau karena ketulusan cinta Yoongi padanya. Atau karena ia telah menyerah akan cintanya pada Taehyung.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan memaksamu.. Aku akan terus menunggu sampai kau bisa membuka hatimu untukku... Hanya saja aku mohon, sesekali pikirkan aku, jangan hanya terpaku pada Taehyung seorang..."

Air mata kini mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata Jimin. Ia merasa tersentuh. Setelah selama ini ia mencintai Taehyung secara sepihak dan selalu tersakiti, ternyata selama itu pula ada seseorang yang begitu mencintai dan menyayanginya.

Yoongi langsung duduk dan menghapus air mata Jimin dengan jarinya. Lalu Yoongi mengacak-acak rambut Jimin yang memang sudah berantakan terkena hembusan angin malam itu.

* * *

Namjoon dan Jin tengah berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai. Tangan kanan Namjoon menggenggam erat tangan kiri Jin sambil terus berjalan menikmati angin laut malam itu.

Jin menatap wajah Namjoon, kemudian tersenyum dengan sangat manis. "Gumawo, Namjoon a~ Sudah menungguku selama ini.."

Namjoon menatap wajah Jin, tersenyum, menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya, lalu tangan kiri Namjoon mengacak-acak rambut Jin. Namjoon kembali teringat akan kejadian sore tadi, ketika sunset di pantai itu menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

* * *

Jin seketika berbalik mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Mata Jin menatap tepat ke arah lensa kamera milik Namjoon.

DUG!

Jantung Namjoon berdetak sangat kencang. Dan tanpa diduganya, mulut Jin tiba-tiba mengucapkan sebuah kalimat tanpa suara. Sebuah kalimat tanpa suara, namun bentuk bibirnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Kalimat tanpa suara yang sanggup membuat Namjoon tidak dapat mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Na..do.. sa.. rang... hae... Kim.. Nam... Joon..."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tanpa suara itu, Jin langsung tersenyum sangat manis ke arah kamera.

Tangan Namjoon seketika menjadi sangat lemas. Kamera itu terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke atas pasir. Sementara tubuhnya berdiri dengan kaku menatap ke arah Jin.

Jin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Namjoon terus menatap Jin tanpa berkedip.

Jin menghampiri Namjoon, dan berdiri berhadapan. Wajahnya berada tepat di depan wajah Namjoon, hanya terpisah jarak beberapa centimeter.

"Setelah pernyataan cintamu malam itu, aku jadi sering memikirkanmu, bodoh~" sahut Jin sambil mengetuk pelan kening Namjoon dengan jari telunjuknya.

Namjoon kini sudah bisa berkedip. Hanya saja matanya terus menatap bola mata Jin yang indah itu. Tubuhnya masih terasa kaku. Terpana dengan apa yang baru saja dilihat dan didengarnya.

"Aku memikirkanmu setiap malam setelah kau mengutarakan perasaanmu... Dan tanpa kusadari, benar, kau selalu ada disana... Setiap aku membutuhkan seseorang.. Setiap aku butuh tempat bersandar... Kau, dengan semua yang kau miliki, selalu ada untukku setiap kali aku membutuhkannya.. Tanpa mengharapkan balasan apapun dariku, kau dengan tulus selalu ada disana untukku..."

Jin menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku yang terlalu bodoh.. Mengira persahabatan kita adalah persahabatan biasa.."

Jin terdiam sejenak, kemudian lagi-lagi melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ah~ Tidak~ Bagiku, persahabatan ini tidak biasa... Dan mungkin, tanpa kusadari, sudah sejak dulu, aku juga menyukaimu... Hanya saja, status sahabat antara kita membutakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu..."

Namjoon nyaris tak bisa bernafas. Seketika wajah Taehyung. melintas dalam benaknya. "Taehyung? Bukankah kau mencintainya juga sejak lama?"

"Sudah kubilang, status sahabat antara kita membutakan perasaanku padamu.. Aku bahkan jatuh cinta pada adikmu, karena mungkin hatiku mengingkari perasaanku padamu... Bagaimanapun, kau sahabatku sejak kecil.. Mungkin karena itu aku takut mencintaimu. Dan dengan melihat Taehyung, itu seolah menjadi penggantimu dimataku, hingga aku bisa menyukainya.."

Namjoon langsung memeluk Jin dengan sangat erat. "Saranghae, Kim Seokjin..."

"Nado, Kim Namjoon..." sahut Jin sambil memeluk erat tubuh Namjoon.

Matahari sudah tenggelam dengan sempurna di belakang mereka setelah sempat menjadi saksi dimulainya cinta antara mereka.

"Terkadang kita memang perlu menemui cinta yang salah, baru kita bisa memahami siapa cinta sejati kita sebenarnya..." sahut Jin sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh Namjoon.

* * *

Setelah sahabat-sahabatnya pulang, Taehyung merenung di kamarnya. Perkataan Jungkook terus terngiang di benaknya.

"Nyatakan perasaanmu pada Hoseok hyeong! Aku yakin kalian bisa berakhir bahagia..."

"Apakah aku berani menyatakan perasaanku kepada Hoseok hyeong?" gumam Taehyung sambil menatap wajahnya yang terpantul dari kaca lemari dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba handphone Taehyung berdering. Nama itu tertulis di layar handphonenya. Namjoonie Hyeong.

"Halo, hyeong~" sahut Taehyung.

"Taehyung a~ Maaf, sepertinya aku menginap malam ini..." sahut Namjoon.

"Uh? Hmmm, oke tidak apa-apa... Bagaimana hyeong? Berjalan lancar?" tanya Taehyung.

"Besok kuceritakan... Kau ajak lagi saja keempat sahabatmu menginap di rumah." sahut Namjoon.

"Gampang itu hyeong.. Aku sudah besar..." sahut Taehyung.

"Oke, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku ya?" sahut Namjoon. Tak lama kemudian panggilan terputus.

Taehyung berpikir cukup keras, sampai akhirnya ia memberanikan dirinya mengirim pesan kepada Hoseok.

* * *

Hoseok tengah terbaring di dalam kamarnya. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi tanda tanya akan ucapan Taehyung tadi pagi.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang disukai oleh Taehyung?" gumam Hoseok.

Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Taehyung.

 _ **From: Handsome Taehyungie**_

 _ **"Hyeong, malam ini bisakah menginap di rumahku? Namjoon hyeong menginap dan baru pulang besok. Hanya kau saja yang datang ya, jangan ajak yang lain~ Ada yang ingin kubicarakan juga padamu~"**_

DUG!

DUG!

Jantung Hoseok nyaris meloncat keluar ketika membaca pesan dari Taehyung itu.

Hoseok segera membalas dengan dua huruf. OK. Dan segera berlari menuju rumah Taehyung.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **nnavishiper : end disini ketemu di the marriage XD abis ini end saya post lagi FF chapter baru, yg saya bilang saya bikin new FF inspired by Cheese In The Trap itu XD**

 **amiracarlin2 : V suka sama kamu/? XD iye nih lg jones, mau nemenin? biar ada yang ngapelin gt wkwkw here chapt 22 :)**

 **95oppars : ending yg chapt ini geregetan juga kaga hayooo? XD thx buat semangatnya :) keep reading ya oppars :)**

 **Trbbangtanboys : iya jin dan joon udah bahagia, tinggal nunggu otp lainnya nih wkwkw XD jimin bahagianya nunggu dilamar taehyung/?  
**

 **chanmyeonjungg : krn namjin akhirnya jadian, kita tumpengan dulu yok XD ntar abis tamat saya post new chapter FF, inspired by Cheese In The Trap tapi kaga mirip2 bgt, cuma beberapa karakter tokohnya aja keinspirasi, ya kayak FF ini, inspired by Reply 1988 tp alurnya beda kan? :)  
**

 **indahIra: kayaknya baru liat km review ra, kenalan dulu sini :) here chapt 22 :) thx ya udah baca & review :)**

 **Chaniie97 : asek dah pake suara hati.. jd inget noah, suara hati ini memanggil namamu/? XD hore namjin jadian ayo kita tumpengan/? XD**

 **GithaCallie : wedeeeh gita mapia akun sjati wkwkw mereka pacaran apa jangan ya hmmmm XD gita abis patah hati? kok sama? saya jg.. ayo kita saling mengisi kekosongan/? wkwkw**

 **Panda : eh ada panda/? XD yok tumpengan ngerayain jadiannya namjin di tepi pantai~ sini, ntar bunny jadiannya sama panda, anaknya ntar jadi koala/? XD**

 **pinkyjinmonster : seems that it is first time you are review here rite? salam kenal yaaa :) baby dun cry, lemme wipes your tears XD**

 **Mphii : jangan baper, kamu baperin aku aja/? #abaikan XD thx semangatnya :) here chapt 22 :)**

 **bities: maapkeun kemarin senin hiatus :( waseeek keren dah, kamu cocok tuh jd reporter atau presenter :)**

 **kumiko Ve : gw kaga tau masa ve, kudet bener ya? wkwkw jimin always uke buat gw :) sesekali doang jd semenya, sesekaliii bgt, hampir kaga pernah seme dah intinya buat gw mah wkwkw**

 **diahaprillya : sini peluk {} wkwkw XD VKook itu brotherhoodnya dapet bgt ya? :) ini? cinta segi rumit dah pokoknya wkwkw njelimet gt semacem benang kusut XD coba bayangin Jin ngomong gt dengan bibir tebel merah meronanya tanpa suara, cantik bgt itu pasti Jin nya wkwkw Jinderella XD  
**

 **Thean : wkwkw knp jgn dijadiin? apa hoseok tb2 jadian sama yoongi boleh jg tuh XD gpp lupaan, saya jg gt /high5/ wkwkw XD ASIK DEG2AN :) chapt ini deg2an jg kaga? wkwkw**

 **Aiko Vallery : here aiko :) hehehe**

 **RedFlo : flo baru review ini ya? salam kenal yok :) wkwkw saya itu kesulitan bgt kalo disuruh manjangin chapter entah knp :( maapkeun yaaaa /sungkeman/**

 **INDRIARMY: nanti kapan2 deh saya bikin yoongi uke XD sememnya namjoon wkwkwk XD**

 **michaelchildhood : AYO TUMPENGAN XD here chapt 22 :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHOAAAAAA~ SELALU THX A LOT BUAT SEMUA SEMANGAT YG READERS KASIH BUAT SAYA /peluk satu2/**

 **Makasih bgt bgt buat semua masukan, dukungan, saran, kritik, semangat, dan supportnya {} 2 chapter lg end :( Next FF itu new chapter FF inspired by Cheese In The Trap ya :) Mohon ditunggu :) Semoga FF yg itu juga bisa menghibur :)**

 **Thx udah pada selalu nyempetin review, makasih udah nyempetin baca :) Keep reading sampe end ya /bows/**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Who Is My True Love?**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".**

* * *

"Ayo saatnya tidur hyeong~" sahut Namjoon setelah memutuskan panggilannya dengan Taehyung, sambil menggandeng tangan Jin masuk ke dalam kamar hotel yang sudah mereka pesan.

"Pokoknya besok harus liat sunrise ya~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum manis.

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jin.

Kali ini mereka memilih kamar dengan satu double bed, bukan lagi dua single bed seperti minggu lalu.

"Padahal baru minggu lalu aku melihatmu mabuk tak karuan menangisi Taehyung~" sahut Namjoon, masih sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jin.

"Jangan ungkit itu lagi~ Aku maluuuuu~" sahut Jin sambil memukul pelan bahu Namjoon.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk berdampingan di sofa dekat kasur.

"Baru seminggu ya? Rasanya seperti sudah lama hehehe..." sahut Jin sambil tertawa, mengingat betapa bodoh kelakuannya minggu lalu.

"Baru seminggu... Baru seminggu yang lalu aku menangis karenamu... Sekarang aku justru sangat senang bisa menjadi pacarmu~"

Jin menatap wajah Namjoon. "Kau menangis? Karenaku?"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau menangis di balkon kan pagi-pagi? Aku memperhatikanmu dari dalam, dan menangis karena melihatmu menangis..."

"Aigoooo~" sahut Jin sambil mengacak-acak rambut Namjoon. "Aku jadi merasa bersalah..."

"Gwenchana~ Toh akhirnya kau tahu siapa cinta sejatimu, hehehe" sahut Namjoon sambil mencubit kedua pipi Jin.

Kini tatapan mereka saling beradu. Bola mata Jin terlihat begitu bersinar di mata Namjoon.

Perlahan-lahan Namjoon mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jin dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Jin memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Namjoon. Sesekali lidah mereka bermain di dalam mulut mereka.

Lengan Jin dilingkarkan di leher Namjoon. Lengan Namjoon memeluk erat pinggang Jin yang ramping itu.

Kepala mereka berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil terus saling melumat dan mengeluarkan desahan kecil.

Setelah mereka nyaris kehabisan nafas, Namjoon melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Jin.

"Ini ciuman pertama kita, Namjoon a~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum, sedikit merasa malu. Wajahnya sangat memerah.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini ciuman kedua kita, bodoh~" sahut Namjoon sambil menyentil pelan kening Jin.

Jin membelalakan kedua matanya. "Ini ciuman pertama kita!"

"Tidak.. Minggu lalu, waktu mabuk, kau menciumku.. Itu ciuman pertama kita..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum mengingat kejadian minggu lalu.

Jin terus menatap Namjoon dengan tidak percaya. "Katamu kau hanya berbohong?"

"Kau benar-benar menciumku~ Tapi aku takut hubungan kita jadi canggung makanya kubilang waktu itu aku hanya bercanda, aigooo~"

Namjoon menceritakan dengan detail kejadian malam itu. Muka Jin langsung memerah dengan sempurna.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa~" Jin berteriak kecil sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Namjoon langsung menggendong Jin seperti pengantin pria menggendong mempelainya, kemudian Jin dibaringkan di atas kasur. Setelah itu Namjoon berbaring disampingnya.

Namjoon dan Jin saling bertatapan sambil tiduran di kasur itu. Tangan Namjoon mengusap-usap pelan rambut Jin, lalu Namjoon mencium kening Jin.

"Aku sangat mencintamu, Namjoon a~" sahut Jin sambil mencubit pelan hidung Namjoon.

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu, dan bibir mereka kembali bersatu. Mereka terus berciuman sambil menutup mata.

Tangan Namjoon mulai perlahan-lahan membuka kaos yang dikenakan Jin, bibirnya masih terus melumat bibir merah milik Jin.

Dan hanya kamar hotel itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya saksi bisu atas apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua malam itu.

* * *

Jungkook terus menangis seorang diri di dalam kamarnya.

Walaupun ia berkata kepada Taehyung tadi bahwa ia sudah menyerah akan cintanya pada Jimin, namun hatinya masih belum seiklas itu.

Radio yang ia setel daritadi, kini memutar sebuah lagu.

 _I gave you everything, baby,  
Everything I had to give.  
Girl, why would you push me away, yeah?  
Lost in confusion,  
Like an illusion,  
You know I'm used to making your day..._

 _But that is the past now,_  
 _We didn't last now,_  
 _I guess that this is meant to be, yeah..._  
 _Tell me, was it worth it?_  
 _We were so perfect._  
 _But, baby, I just want you to see..._

 _There's nothing like us,_  
 _There's nothing like you and me,_  
 _Together through the storm._  
 _There's nothing like us,_  
 _There's nothing like you and me,_  
 _Together, oh..._

Jungkook sudah benar-benar menyerah terhadap perasaannya kepada Jimin. Lirik itu menggema di benaknya. " _We didn't last now, I guess that this is meant to be, yeah..._ "

Ya, mungkin memang takdir belum mempertemukan dirinya dengan Jimin. Atau mungkin memang seharusnya, sejak awal, ia tidak perlu jatuh cinta kepada sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Jimin membolak balikan tubuhnya yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya.

Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur. Nyanyian Yoongi tadi terus menggema di telinganya.

 _But don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow  
Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer  
Turn the page, maybe we'll find a brand new ending  
Where we're dancing in our tears  
_

Jimin benar-benar tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa. Perlahan-lahan Yoongi mulai memasuki benak Jimin.

Seperti pepatah yang pernah didengarnya, bahwa terkadang mencintai orang yang mencintai kita akan memberikan kebahagiaan lebih daripada ketika kita mencintai orang yang tidak mencintai kita.

"Haruskah aku benar-benar melupakan Taehyung dan belajar mencintai Yoongi hyeong?" sahut Jimin sambil memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tertidur.

* * *

Hoseok langsung berlari menuju rumah Taehyung.

TING TONG~

Hoseok menekan bel rumah Taehyung. Tak lama kemudian Taehyung membukakan pintu dan menyuruh Hoseok masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kau berlari, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung ketika melihat Hoseok berkeringat.

"Iya.. Uhmmmm~ Aku agak takut gelap makanya aku berlari.." sahut Hoseok dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal. Rumah mereka sangat dekat, masa harus berlari hanya karena takut gelap?

Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum menatap wajah Hoseok. Taehyung langsung berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambilkan segelas jus jeruk, lalu kembali ke ruang utama dan memberikan segelas jus itu kepada Hoseok.

"Ini hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

"Gumawo, Taehyungie~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum, kemudian meminum jus itu.

Taehyung mengajak Hoseok untuk mengobrol di halaman belakang rumah Taehyung.

"Whoaaa~ Lihat Taehyung a~ Bintangnya banyak sekali malam ini.." sahut Hoseok sambil menunjuk ke langit.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Iya, hyeong~ Langit malam ini sangat indah..."

Hoseok tersenyum manis sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit malam itu.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok beberapa detik lamanya, debar jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Hyeong~" sahut Taehyung, mencoba memulai percakapan.

"Ya?" sahut Hoseok sambil menatap ke arah Taehyung.

"Uhmmm..." Taehyung masih ragu harus memulai darimana. Ia masih ragu haruskah ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Hoseok.

Hoseok terus menatap wajah Taehyung, menunggu Taehyung berbicara.

Kali ini pikiran Taehyung sudah kacau. Wajah Hoseok yang tengah menatapnya itu benar-benar membuat Taehyung kehabisan akal sehatnya.

Taehyung langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hoseok, tangan kanannya memegang leher Hoseok. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya dan bibirnya langsung mendarat tepat di bibir Hoseok.

Kedua mata Hoseok membulat dengan sempurna. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak, dan ia rasanya ingin memukuli dirinya untuk memastikan apakah ini mimpi atau nyata.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **amiracarlin2 : apanya lurus? namjin udah enaena tinggal nunggu giliran vhope XD here chapt 23 :)**

 **pinkyjinmonster : and know they are doing "something" in a hotel room XD**

 **GithaCallie : sesama jones cem taehyung sama jungkook kemarenan itu XD wuih keren putus krn beda agama, udah teguh sama pendirian ya? saya jg punya kisah sejenis dulu, beda agama :) yoongi ntar diembat ibu saya gmn coba wkwkw XD**

 **diahaprillya : aku po kamu lala/? XD yoongi demen mojok di taman gt ala2 abg jaman skrng/? wkwkw "ada lagu yang mewakili perasaan tokohnya gitu, mana pakai translate english pula" AKHIRNYA ADA YG NGERTIIN JALAN PIKIRAN GW KENAPA INI FF GW KASIH LAGU {} emang sengaja gitu biar feelnya dapet wkwkw XD NamJin mengalihkan duniamu ya? iy eldest sama kang lider chemistrynya dapet bgt itu :) wkwkw ada yg merutuki TBC saya wkwkw**

 **Panda : sejak saya alih profesi jd guru ilmu genetika/? XD wkwkw asik saya digemesin/? #gagalpaham XD suga seme jimin ukenya~**

 **chanmyeonjungg : jangan, ntar jungkook makin jones wkwkw XD castnya? kayak gini, semua member, tapi ada 4 tokoh yang paling utama sering nongol kalo di FF selanjutnya :) semoga bisa menghibur jg ya :) iya nih tinggal 1 chapt lagi tamat :( sedih ngetiknya wkwkw**

 **Chaniie97 : dari kemaren saya sama si gebetan kalo di mobil nyetelnya lagu noah yg itu mulu wkwkw #authorlagibaper/? kata siapa jadian hayo? wkwkw XD**

 **IndahIra : gpp baru review, really thanks a lot ya udah nyempetin baca & review :) here chapt 23 :)**

 **LayChen Love Love : wkwkw ketinggalan byk ya? gpp, yg penting makasih bgt udah nyempetin baca yg ktinggalan dan udah nyempetin review :) thx semangatnya {}**

 **taehyungkece : kewer kewer/? XD**

 **kumiko Ve : danger doang ah ve, boy in luv tetep uke wkwkw XD tae langsung nyosor/? wkwkw XD jin dan jun enaena/? XD seru tuh bikin adegan trisam hmmmm /otak mulai ngawur/ wkwkw**

 **Thean : waduh jangan cengar cengir sendiri ntar kemasukan/? XD puitis bgt ya? si tukang tidur ternyata punya sisi puitis gini hmmm XD yok tumpengan nasi uduk pake bihun goreng sama sambel kacang wkwkw thx pujiannya :)**

 **95oppars : ayo makan2~ di rumah masing2 wkwkw XD hayo yg ini geregetan jg kaga? XD jimin lg galau tuh mau bikin yoonmin apa jomblo tiga hayo wkwkw**

 **nnavishiper : yg ono pairnya banyak, intinya ntar ada Jin yang diperebutkan wkwkw #kasihspoilerlewatreview XD kamu kan salah satu readers setia saya, ntar taun depan pas valentine saya kirimin coklat dah wkwkw**

 **INDRIARMY : tapi palingan one shoot gpp? soalnya FF chapter lagi garap 3 ini wkwkw XD**

 **minjyy211 : WKWKW ASTAGA SAYA KAGET BACA REVIEWNYA JADI IKUT SENENG PENGEN MELUK KAMU/? #abaikan XD here chapt 23 :)**

 **PiKi27 : tuh ada NamJin moment lg kan wkwkw XD V lg nyosor anak org wkwkw gpp review sesempetnya aja, kamu udah baca FF saya aja saya terhura bgt {} #bawalaripiki/?**

 **Mphii : TBC disini jg deg2an kaga? wkwkw lah bacanya di kelas? wkwkw XD here chapt 23 :)**

 **RedFlo : baca uname kamu jd inget dinner dash, dulu saya suka bgt maenan itu, namanya flo kan ya si pelayannya? :) jungkook ntar nunggu bangtan nambah member baru/? XD**

 **bities : TUH KOOKIE UDAH BYK YG NGANTRI DAFTAR TUH KOOKIE wkwkw XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 24 TAMAT :(**

 **Kangen review2 kalian lagi dah :(**

 **Thx a lot udah pada ngikutin FF cinta njelimet ini dari awal sampe chapter ini, dan tanpa terasa next chapter udah end :(**

 **Thx a lot selalu buat semua reviewnya {} thx buat semua support, dukungan, saran, masukan, pujian, dan selalu ngasih saya semangat buat terus berkarya di dunia per FF an :)**

 **Saya cinta kalian semua readers-nim dan readers-chan /peluk satu2/**

 **Thx udah nyempetin baca dan review, see u in last chapter 2 hari lagi :) /bows/**


	24. Chapter 24 - END

**Title: Who Is My True Love?**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members #NamJin #TaeJin #VHope #VKook #VMin #YoonMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Reply 1988".**

* * *

Taehyung langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hoseok, tangan kanannya memegang leher Hoseok.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya dan bibirnya langsung mendarat tepat di bibir Hoseok.

Kedua mata Hoseok membulat dengan sempurna. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak, dan ia rasanya ingin memukuli dirinya untuk memastikan apakah ini mimpi atau nyata.

Seolah tiba-tiba tersadar, Taehyung langsung melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap Hoseok dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

Hoseok masih menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya dan tidak berkutik sedikitpun.

"Ah~ Hyeong, maaf~ Maafkan aku barusan... Aku... Uhm... Aku..." Taehyung jadi salah tingkah. ia takut Hoseok menamparnya dan pergi menjauhinya.

"Aku suka..." sahut Hoseok tiba-tiba.

Spontan kedua bola mata Taehyung kini ikut membulat dengan sempurna.

"Uh?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Hoseok.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf...?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Uh? Maaf..." Taehyung benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Mengapa kau menciumku barusan?" tanya Hoseok, masih dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya.

"Aku... Uhm... Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama... Aku menyukaimu hyeong..." Taehyung kesulitan berbicara karena masih merasa bersalah telah menyerang Hoseok dengan tiba-tiba barusan.

Kali ini Hoseok membuka lebar mulutnya dan membelalakan kedua matanya. "Kau... Menyukaiku? Sejak... Kapan...?"

"Sudah sejak lama hyeong... Kau ingat saat kau selalu ada menemaniku setelah aku putus dengan Jin hyeong? Sejak saat itu aku sering memikirkanmu, dan tiba-tiba aku sadar aku jatuh hati padamu..." Taehyung menundukan kepalanya. "Maaf aku menciummu barusan..."

"Aku suka..." sahut Hoseok lagi, kini wajah Hoseok sudah memerah dengan sempurna.

"Uh?" Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Hoseok.

"Aku suka ciumanmu barusan... Jangan minta maaf..." Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Uh?" Wajah Taehyung menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Bagaimana mungkin ternyata Hoseok hyeong menyukai ciumannya barusan?

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kecil.. Ingat ketika kau sering menolongku? Kau bahkan dihukum demi membalaskan dendam kepada teman sekelasku. Kau bahkan memaki dan melawan Yoongi hyeong karena Yoongi hyeong sering mengusiliku."

Ingatan Taehyung kembali ke saat-saat itu, ketika ia masih sangat kecil, dan ia selalu membela Hoseok, apapun yang terjadi padanya.

"Iya hyeong~ Aku ingat.." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Hoseok.

"Sejak saat itu, aku berjanji aku akan selalu ada untukmu..." Hoseok terdiam sejenak, menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan setelah kita beranjak dewasa, aku baru menyadari, bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu..."

"Berarti, saat aku bersama Jin hyeong?"

"Iya, hatiku sakit melihat kalian berpacaran. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kau sahabatku, Jin hyeong juga hyeong yang dekat dengan kita, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membenci kalian?"

Taehyung kembali teringat ucapan Namjoon.

"Berarti, selama aku dan Jin hyeong berpacaran, ada dua orang yang terluka karena kami. Namjoon hyeong.. Dan Hoseok hyeong.." sahut Taehyung dalam hati.

Dan tanpa Taehyung ketahui, ada satu lagi hati yang terluka selain Namjoon dan Hoseok, yaitu Jimin.

"Aku kira kau menyukai Jungkook..." sahut Taehyung sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Karena itulah aku tak berani mendekatimu hyeong~"

"Aku justru mengira kau dan Jungkook berpacaran..." gumam Hoseok. "Awalnya aku pikir kau masih mencintai Jin hyeong karena kau sering diam-diam memperhatikan Jin hyeong.. Namun tiba-tiba kau menjadi sangat dekat dengan Jungkook. Dan aku sering menangis karenanya.."

"Kau menangis? Karena aku dan Jungkook?" sahut Taehyung menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku bahkan tak berani mendekat ke arahmu... Aku takut kau justru menjauhiku jika aku menunjukan perasaanku padamu..."

Taehyung tiba-tiba tertawa. Hoseok menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. "Kau kenapa, Taehyung a?"

"Kita benar-benar bodoh hyeong,hahaha..."

"Uh?"

"Ternyata selama ini kita saling menyukai, tapi sama-sama takut untuk mendekat. Bahkan kita salah paham terhadap orang yang sama... Hahaha..."

"Ah~ Jungkook?" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Seandainya kita sama-sama berani saling mendekat dan menunjukkan perasaan kita sejak dulu, kita tidak perlu merasakan apa yang kita rasakan selama ini hyeong.. Kecemburuan, rasa takut akan penolakan, takut akan kehilangan..."

"Iya benar... Yaissh, Kim Taehyung.. Ini semua salahmu!" Hoseok memukul pelan bahu Taehyung.

"Kenapa salahku?" Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Tingkah lakumu benar-benar sulit kutebak! Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan. Makanya aku tak berani mendekatimu..."

"Kau juga tak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan padaku hyeong~ Huft..." Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hoseok tersenyum, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, akhirnya cinta yang telah dipendamnya selama ini memberikan hasil yang luar biasa untuknya.

"Uhmm.. Hoseok hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Hoseok.

"Uh?" Hoseok menatap tepat di kedua bola mata Taehyung yang terlihat jauh lebih bersinar daripada bintang di langit malam itu.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, hyeong?" sahut Taehyung sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hoseok dan menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan sangat lembut.

Hoseok tersenyum sangat manis sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, bodoh~ Aigooo~"

Dan kali ini, perlahan-lahan Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hoseok, dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Hoseok memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman Taehyung. Tak lama kemudian ia membalas ciuman Taehyung dan bibir merekapun saling melumat.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya, dan berbisik di telinga Hoseok.

"Kau menginap malam ini kan hyeong? Ayo kita lanjutkan... Di kamarku..."

Wajah Hoseok benar-benar memerah dan terasa panas mendengar ucapan Taehyung di telinganya itu. Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi malu-malu.

Taehyung langsung menggendong tubuh Hoseok dan terus melumat bibir Hoseok sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Matahari sudah bersinar terang. Jin membuka kedua matanya dan menatap wajah Namjoon yang masih tertidur disampingnya.

"Huuuuh~ Katanya mau bangun pagi dan melihat sunrise~" bisik Jin di telinga Namjoon.

Namjoon masih tertidur dan tak menjawab ucapan Jin.

Jin terus menatap wajah Namjoon sambil tersenyum. "Kau memang pria yang hebat~" sahutnya sambil mengusap-usap bibir Namjoon dengan ibu jarinya.

"Saranghae, Kim Namjoon~" bisik Jin lagi di telinga Namjoon.

Jin langsung memeluk erat tubuh Namjoon yang tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali itu dan berteriak, "Ayo tidur sampai soreeeee~ Aku suka tidur dipelukanmu seperti ini~"

Namjoon membuka kedua matanya dan menatap wajah Jin. "Ada apa hyeong?" sahutnya dengan suara serak karena baru saja terbangun mendengar teriakan Jin.

Jin tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Namjoon. "Mana morning kissnya?" Jin langsung memajukan bibirnya yang merah itu.

CUP!

Namjoon mengecup lembut bibir Jin, lalu tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap pelan rambut Jin. "Saranghae, Kim Seokjin~"

"Nado..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum dan memeluk erat tubuh Namjoon.

* * *

Pagi itu, kelima bocah berisik sudah berkumpul di rumah Taehyung dan mengacak-acak dapur Taehyung mencari makanan.

"Ibumu belum bikin kimchi lagi hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ibuku kan sangat jarang di rumah akhir-akhir ini~" sahut Taehyung sambil memainkan remote televisi mencari channel musik kesukaan Yoongi.

"Yaaaa, Hoseok a~ Semalam kau menginap di rumah Taehyung?" sahut Yoongi. "Aku tadi menjemputmu di rumah tapi kata ibumu kau dari semalam menginap disini.."

"Uh?" Tiba-tiba wajah Hoseok memerah mengingat apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Taehyung malam tadi.

"Whoaaaa~ Lihat! Wajahmu memerah hyeong~ Ada apa semalam, ada apa?" Jungkook langsung menggoda Hoseok ketika melihat wajah Hoseok yang memerah itu.

Jimin menatap ke arah Hoseok dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa~" sahut Hoseok, tapi wajahnya terus tersenyum.

"Ucapkan selamat pada kami~" sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Ketiga sahabatnya itu langsung menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"Kami resmi berpacaran semalam~ Hoseok hyeong milikku mulai saat ini~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Yaiiiiish~ Taehyung a~ Kan sudah kubilang jangan beritahu mereka dulu.. Aku malu" sahut Hoseok sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jungkook langsung berjoget tidak karuan merayakan hubungan kedua sahabat baiknya itu.

Jimin memaksakan tersenyum. Yoongi bertepuk tangan sambil berteriak, "Oke, traktiran kalau begitu nanti siang! Chicken go go~"

* * *

Jimin berjalan menuju mini market, ia bilang akan membeli minuman di mini market untuk merayakan hari jadian Taehyung dan Hoseok.

Tanpa disadari, air mata menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

Yoongi tiba-tiba menyusul dan berjalan disamping Jimin. Yoongi menyodorkan sebuah tissue ke wajah Jimin.

"Yaishhh~ Mataharinya sangat terik pagi ini, mataku perih~" Jimin tak ingin Yoongi melihatnya menangis karena Taehyung.

"Menangis saja. Kau harus menangis agar perasaanmu membaik. Tapi berjanji padaku, setelah kau selesai menangis kali ini, jangan lagi pernah menangisi Taehyung..." sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jimin.

Jimin menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Aigoooo~ Bahkan ingusmu ikut menetes juga?" sahut Yoongi sambil mengelap hidung Jimin dengan jarinya.

Jimin langsung meletakkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Yoongi terus menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Jimin. "Menangislah yang banyak, tapi janji, ini terakhir kalinya kau menangisi Taehyung... Bukankah ia sudah berbahagia dengan Hoseok?"

"Kalau Taehyung bahagia, aku juga harus bahagia kan hyeong?" sahut Jimin sambil terisak. Kepalanya masih menempel di dada Yoongi.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Masih ada banyak kebahagiaan yang bisa kau raih, Jimin a~"

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi sambil mengelap air matanya dengan tissue. "Apa kau bisa memberikanku kebahagian, hyeong?"

"Tergantung bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, bodoh~" sahut Yoongi sambil menyentil pelan kening Jimin.

"Maukah kau menungguku, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"Uh?" Kedua mata kecil Yoongi membulat.

"Aku akan mencoba berjalan perlahan-lahan.. Melangkah ke arahmu.. Kau hanya perlu diam disitu menungguku mendekat padamu... Apa kau bisa melakukan itu, hyeong?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku akan menunggumu.. Setahun? Dua tahun? Bahkan jika itu membutuhkan waktu sepuluh tahun, aku akan disini menunggumu membuka hati untukku, bodoh~" jawab Yoongi sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Yoongi. "Tunggu aku ya hyeong, aku berjanji akan sesegera mungkin berlari ke arahmu..."

Yoongi mengecup pelan kening Jimin. "Aku akan bersabar menunggumu sampai kapanpun, Park Jimin..."

Kemudian Yoongi menatap mata Jimin sambil mencubit hidung Jimin, "Tapi lebih cepat lebih baik, hehehe..."

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Yoongi. "Sepertinya kini aku sudah menemukan siapa yang akan menjadi cinta sejatiku," bisik Jimin dalam hatinya.

-END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note: MAAPKEUN BARU APDET :( Kemarin 2 hari kena tipes jd ambruk :( Btw. AKHIRNYA END JUGA~ Thx thx a lot kepada semua readers yang udah setia ngikutin FF ini dari awal sampai end di chapter 24 ini /deep bows/**

 **Maaf kalau ada yang kurang puas sama endingnya :) Dan setelah FF ini tamat, saya akan segera post FF chapter baru yang ceritanya Inspired By Drakor Cheese In The Trap. Semoga FF saya selanjutnya juga dapat respon positif seperti FF "Who Is My True Love" ini :)**

 **Thx a lot buat semua masukan, support, saran, dan dukungannya selama saya menggarap FF ini. Thx a lot for reading sampai end, thx a lot buat semua reviewnya juga /bows/**

 **See u all in my next FF :) Jangan lupa pada setia baca FF saya lainnya yaaaa /bows/  
**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Chaniie97 : arghhhh~ udah tamat :( jgn lp baca FF saya lainnya ya chanchan marichan heyhey/?**

 **IndahIra : here next chapt :( tamat huweee :( #authorlagialay**

 **GithaCallie : bener tuh, nyibukin diri itu cara ampuh buat ngurangin kekosongan hati wkwkw XD iya noh langsung enaena di kamar Taehyung, tapi disensor wkwkw XD**

 **PiKi27 : chim udah sama yoongi ottoke? XD jangan lari bareng suga, suga kan males lari, dia mau jadi batu wkwkw**

 **amiracarlin2 : harusnya dibikin trisam aja ye? wkwkw #lagialay XD**

 **nnavishiper : hayo tebakannya bener kaga hayo? XD saya kan kalo bikin FF pairingnya suka aneh2 kalo kata readers mah waks masa kaga dapet coklat? gw dapet dong #pamer XD taun depan gw kirimin coklat dah :* tp tetep stay setia baca FF saya lainnya ya wkwkw**

 **kukie : gumawo kukie aaaaaaaa~ /teriak ala hoseok/?/**

 **Aiko Vallery : tamat nih :( bakal kangen semangat dari kamu lagi dah~**

 **kumikove : ve tukang males login/? wooo/? wkwkw iya biasanya vminkook XD**

 **95oppars : yoonmin ada kan, yang one shoot tapinya.. vhope jg langsung enaena/? wkwkw kalo kangen baca ff saya lainnya ya, see u in my next ff {} eh btw ini jg jadi YoonMin loh wkwkw XD**

 **taehyungkece : itu kan lagu siapa gitu? icikiwir kewer kewer XD selamat, tebakan anda tepat :)**

 **aon : gpp telat baca, ujian kamu lebih penting, makasih ya udah nyempetin baca sama review di tengah kesibukannya {} iya nih last chapt :(**

 **Mphii : waaah nakal ya pengayaan masih bisa baca FF XD officialnya di chapt ini nih XD**

 **Panda : FF saya emang tiap chapternya kaga bs panjanggg, maapkeun :(**

 **El JungTae99 : annyeong new komenters/? wkwkw maapkeun krn saya udah nyakitin kamuuuu :(**

 **Trbbangtanboys : disini udah kaga ada TBC keramat lagi, soalnya END :( yoi, jimin uke ultimate wkwkw  
**

 **Thean: makasih euy dibilang daebak, ayo ke pelaminan/? XD kamu baca ini FF berasa nonton sinetron ya? wkwkw ntar saya bikin dah Taehyung Anak Jalanan/?, Jimin jadi Reva nya wkwkw**

 **Guest : tinky winky nya siapa? XD imajinasi aja ya, saya belum master di bidang enaena ala yaoi waks XD**

 **hopekies : walah disimpen, pantes saya sering kedinginan, nyimpennya di kulkas? XD wkwkw masa j-hope seme? dia itu petakilan jd semacam uke unyu di mata saya**

 **chanmyeonjungg : yah tamat kan yaaah :( see u in my next ff :)  
**

 **LayChen Love Love : hore VHope jadian XD  
**

 **pinkyjinmonster : VHope and YoonMin finally :)**

 **minzz9594 : kamu butuh saya kasih nafas buatan kah? XD tamat nih :( see u in my next ff ya :)**


End file.
